Splintered Shadows
by roguexvi
Summary: Recent events have thrown lives into chaos and formed unlikely alliances. POST X3.
1. Chapter 1

**Splintered Shadows**

**Summary: **Recent events have thrown lives into chaos and formed unlikely alliances.**  
**

**Part One**

Rogue wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck, her lips pressing urgently against his as they tumbled onto the bed. His kisses were awkward and sloppy but she was trying hard not to care. She didn't need to wear gloves, to hide behind layers of clothing and she could kiss him without fearing that her power would start. She should be feeling ecstatic and for the first few days she was, pleased that she was able to touch others. Her drawer of gloves had been dumped in a box and left in the hallway for anyone who wanted them.

Bobby's hands were moving down her sides, toying with the hem of her skirt. She pressed her body into his, wanting him to be rougher, to take control. _To be what he isn't. _Her eyes opened at that thought, starring at his closed eyes, not liking the implications of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the veins of his flesh stand out against his skin.

_No! _She clenched her eyes shut, convincing herself that it was a trick of her mind. She wrapped her bare legs around his, sliding them along his, relishing in the feel of his flesh. His thoughts slowly began seeping into her and she tightened her grip on him, pushing them away, not wanting to believe what was happening. She heard Bobby make a gargled sound of protest as he struggled to get away from her.

Rogue wouldn't let go. _I'm cured, _she protested, seeking the softness of his flesh, eyes widening as she realized he didn't feel soft anymore. She pushed him away, crying out as she watched him fall to one side of the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," she told him, her breathing ragged as she looked at her hands, shaking her head as they became icy, his voice in her head loud and telling her to get help.

Rogue jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, screaming for help. The other students came out of their rooms, looking bewilderedly at her. "What's wrong, Marie?" Colossus asked, placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

She shrieked jumping away from him as her body turned to steel. He collapsed to the ground and she cried out, pushing past the other students, hugging herself tightly as she brushed against their skin. _No, no, no. _She ran down the stairs, their thoughts and powers flowing into her as tears streamed down her face.

"Marie!" Storm called but Rogue didn't answer, heading towards the school's entrance. She needed to leave, to get away from here.

Wolverine grabbed her arm and she screamed as he rushed into her before letting go. "It … you're not…" he gasped and she backed away from him. _I am. I am!_ she yelled in her head, shaking as she looked at him.

"Marie, calm down," Storm said, walking towards her.

"I'm not Marie," Rogue yelled, yanking open the door. _It didn't work._ "I can never be Marie."

"Marie!" Wolverine hollered as she ran down the steps, focusing her attention on Nightcrawler as he walked towards the mansion. "Don't do this!"

"Marie, what is wrong?" the blue mutant asked, looking at her with concern.

_I have to,_ she reasoned, grabbing his hands. His power flowed into her and she shut her eyes, not wanting to watch her skin change color. She needed to get away, to leave. _I'm too dangerous._ She let go of his hands, scanning through his memories to see how to use his powers. With a familiar 'bamf' she disappeared, ignoring the others' calls for her as the world vanished around her.

When she opened them, she was standing outside of the mansion's gate. She closed them again, thought of the bus station and used Nightcrawler's power to send herself there. Biting her lip, she brushed away the tears forming in her eyes, wondering what she was going to do. She had no money and only the clothes on her back.

Sighing, she left the bus station, not sure where she was headed.

xxx

After her first night away from the mansion, she remembered how much she had hated being on the run, remembering her eight month trek on the road after her powers first developed. _At least then, I had a bag of clothes and the few hundred dollars my dad threw at me before kicking me out. _She sat on the park bench, looking morosely down at her bare hands before clenching them into tight fists. Unshed tears stung her eyes and she wanted to scream, to shout, to punch someone. Instead she was in Central Park, watching the sun rise over one of the swing sets, trying to figure out where she should go.

The steel bench was cold and she shivered, wishing she had thought to grab a coat or at least a pair of gloves. Rogue looked down at the sidewalk, shaking her head. She had seen the footage on the news of mutants coming forth who had taken the cure, telling the world that it was no longer working. Her fingers dug into her knees as she bit her lip, remembering the cautious looks the other students had given her once they'd seen the news._ But I was too stubborn to see that it was wearing off. _

Looking back on the last couple of days, she should have known the cure didn't work. Every so often she would feel a spark when touching someone, but no memories or powers had flowed into her, so she had foolishly chalked it up to static electricity.

Her hand brushed over her knees and she leaned her head back, cursing herself for not being careful with Bobby and the others. _For being so goddamned optimistic, _she growled at herself, fists slamming against the bench. _Did you honestly think it would work? _

"What are ya doing, sweetheart?" a man asked as he walked towards her.

She could smell the alcohol on him as he approached and stood up, instinctively hunching into a defensive position. "Leave me alone," she warned him, not wanting to have his thoughts in her head.

"A girl shouldn't be out here alone if she doesn't want some attention," the man said, leering at her.

Rogue glowered at him, fists curled at her sides, ready to fight. He reached out towards her and she kicked him in the gut, satisfied when he dropped to the ground. "Bitch," he groaned.

She knew she should walk away and leave him wallowing in pain. Her gaze focused on the outline of a wallet in his back pocket. _I could use some money and who knows what he was planning on doing to me, _she reasoned with herself, reaching over him and quickly removed the wallet. "What do you think you're doing?" he seethed, grabbing her ankle.

Rogue gasped as he rushed into her, his thoughts filling her. She kicked him again, thankful when he released her and slumped unconscious to the ground. Shaking her head in order to clear it, she removed his wallet and credit cards, smiling when she realized she knew his pin number thanks to having his thoughts in her mind. She stuffed the cards into her back pocket and dropped the wallet on his body.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what he had planned on doing to her. She kicked him one more time, smiling as he moaned. _Time to leave town, _she thought and headed towards the bus station, never noticing the person across the park watching her every move.

xxx

The man had provided her a couple hundred dollars, enough to get her some food and out of town on the next Greyhound bus. Withdrawing the money from her pocket she quickly counted it before folding it back up and stuffing it back in her shorts. When she arrived at the next stop she wanted to get some new clothes and a bag to carry them. She twisted on the bus seat, wearily watching the other passengers. Her body was exhausted and she wanted to sleep but her instincts were telling her not to. That she needed to stay alert and watchful.

She sipped her coke again, leaning her head against the window. It was already beginning to get hot, the morning sun beating down on the bus. The bus's air conditioning was on, helping to alleviate the humidity she knew was building up outside. She needed to buy new clothes and gloves, no matter how uncomfortable they would make her in the heat, they would keep her safe.

_Me? Safe?_ she wondered, frowning as she took another drink. She shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest as more people boarded the bus, giving her best Logan face to the man who tried to sit down beside her. _If someone touches your skin everyone will know what you are, _she reminded herself, pursing her lips in frustration.

The man sat in the seat across from her, watching her with an amused expression. She glared at him, not liking the way he was looking at her. It reminded her of the man in the park and his lecherous thoughts. She shuddered at his idea of a fun time. Looking back at the man across from her, she glowered, eyes widening in recognition as his eyes flashed yellow. _Mystique. Oh no, no, no._

Rogue looked around the rest of the bus, trying to find another member of the Brotherhood. "What does he want?" she whispered angrily when she saw no one else.

"He?" Mystique asked, her persona's features darkening. "I take it you mean Magneto."

Rogue rolled her eyes in response. "Who else would I mean?"

Mystique did not answer, eyes narrowing slightly before she shook her head, smiling sweetly. "You took that man's money."

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she glowered. "So? He was going to attack me."

"You made it so he wouldn't, Rogue," Mystique answered, eyes flashing again. "There was no need to take his money. You could have left."

Rogue's fingers brushed over the pocket holding the cash, trying desperately to ignore what the other mutant was saying. "But you are a survivor," Mystique continued, her smile widening. "Like me."

"I'm not like you," Rogue snapped, pulling her knees closer to her chest. _Then why did you take his money?_

"Where are you going?"

Rogue shrugged in response. "There is nothing in Hattiesburg, so I know that isn't your destination," Mystique informed her, pursing her lips in thought. "You either are getting on another bus or have no plan. From the petrified look on your face I have a feeling it is the latter."

Rogue glared at her, not liking that the other woman was able to figure her out so quickly. "What will you do?" Mystique asked.

"I ain't joining up with you and _him_," Rogue replied angrily, her accent thicker.

"I am not with Magneto," Mystique answered, her teeth barring as said his name.

"Yeah, right," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. _If she thinks I'm falling for that she's crazy._

She didn't have time to react as Mystique's hand snapped around her ankle, memories rushing into her, before the other woman let go. Rogue saw what had happened on the convoy, and looked back at Mystique, the other woman's face was indifferent, but her eyes were yellow with barely contained rage.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, scooting further back in the seat until her back hit the bus's wall.

"You've left the X-Men?" Mystique asked, ignoring her question.

Rogue looked away. "I don't belong there," she replied.

"Then where do you belong?"

Rogue looked back at her and shook her head. "I don't know."

Mystique smiled and leaned back in the seat. Rogue watched her and rested her head on her knees. _I don't need anyone._ "Of course you don't," Mystique said and Rogue's eyes widened, surprised she had said that out loud. "What are you going to do when your money runs out?"

"Get more," Rogue replied obstinately.

"Oh yes, living life on the run," Mystique said with a sad smile. "That is not living."

"Maybe it's all I can do," Rogue answered, looking back down.

"Without help, maybe it is," Mystique replied and Rogue looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked wearily, not sure she'd like the answer.

Mystique merely smiled and turned away as the bus stopped. "We appear to be here. If you are ready to stop running come with me."

"So you can bring me to Magneto? No thanks," Rogue replied.

Mystique looked at her, her expression murderous. "Say his name again, girl, and see what happens," she told her, her voice cold as she stood up, walking down the bus aisle.

Rogue watched her disembark before hurrying after her. _What other choice do I have? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

A pleased smile curved across Mystique's lips as she watched Rogue pass her, ignoring the looks of the passersby as they trudged up the hill. Pain was not something that the girl ever let deter her. If anything it seemed to make her work harder. _Like Erik,_ Mystique shook her head, wondering how much of Magneto's personality her new 'student' possessed. She had seen familiar expressions on Rogue's face when she concentrated on different fighting tactics or the news. _Perhaps I'm reading too much into it,_ Mystique thought.

She watched with amusement as Rogue glared at the young man who tried to jog beside and chat with her. "Go away," Rogue told him in an imperious voice, before looking away and continuing her trek.

The young man slowed his pace, looking bewildered. _Though she did absorb a great deal of Magneto, _Mystique countered as she caught up to the girl. "Didn't like him?" she asked, smiling as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"He asked if I ran here often," Rogue replied as they left the park trail. "Lamest pick up line ever."

They stopped on the patch of grass before the city sidewalk and did some stretches. "Come along, we have work to do," Mystique informed her after a few moments, beginning the walk back to the apartment.

"What do you want me to do?" Rogue asked, paying for two bottles of water. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as the teller's fingers brushed against her own as he handed back her change.

"We shall see," Mystique replied, taking one bottle.

"I should be wearing gloves," Rogue said, shaking her head slightly before unscrewing the bottle.

"Its one hundred and three degrees outside, child," Mystique countered. "There is no reason for you to do so."

The girl was sullen as usual after a brief encounter with her power. "It's a gift you should use, not be afraid of," Mystique continued.

"You gonna tell me that _I_ have to control it and _not_ let it control _me_?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am not Charles Xavier," Mystique replied. "You need to become comfortable with your power."

"That's easier said than done," Rogue said, her voice full of impetuousness.

"Which is why your lesson today will be out here," Mystique informed her, dropping her bottle into the nearest trash can and sitting on the bench.

Rogue reluctantly followed her and Mystique kept her attention on the people walking past. "See the lady in red coming by?" she asked, continuing when Rogue nodded. "Find out her social security number?"

"Huh?" Her eyes were wide with confusion. "How?"

Mystique gave her a pointed look before dropping her gaze to Rogue's hands. "Go."

The girl hesitantly stood up, making her way through the crowd. Mystique watched as she bumped into the older woman, causing her to fall and then apologizing profusely. She grabbed the woman's hand, helping her up and a pleased smile spread across her face as the older woman's face contorted in pain for a few seconds before Rogue let go. Mystique stood, quickly walking towards the apartment, confident the girl would follow.

Rogue rattled off a series of numbers once she caught up. "Now his pin number," Mystique told her, nodding towards a young businessman a few feet ahead.

His gaze roamed appreciatively up Rogue's body as she approached him. Mystique moved past the two of them, nonchalantly removing his wallet. Rogue was at her side again in a few seconds. "3179," she said.

Mystique pulled out the man's bank card and tossed the rest of the wallet into a nearby trashcan. "Good girl," she replied, stopping at the next ATM.

She quickly morphed her image into the young man before activating the machine and removing five hundred dollars. "Congratulations," Mystique told Rogue, leaving the card in the machine and handing her the cash. "You excelled quickly. Go spend your earnings and then meet me back at the apartment."

Rogue grinned before walking away. _No doubt headed towards the mall down the street._ Mystique watched her turn the corner before walking up the steps to the apartment. She dropped her set of keys into the bowl on the table by the front door. A sinister smile spread across her face. _Soon, she'll be ready to take her training to the next level._

xxx

Pain erupted through her body, spreading through her like a wildfire as she fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. _No, no! _Her skin changed, the blue she adored disappearing and leaving behind the ugly pale color of her flesh. From the horror in their faces she knew she was human. _Don't leave me._ Her gaze focused on Magneto, looking imploringly at him. He turned and she cried his name, unable to believe he was leaving her.

"…not one of us…"

Mystique bolted upright in her bed, sweat matting her hair to her forehead. She looked down at her body, breathing out a sigh of relief when she saw blue against the white sheets. Her fingers brushed through her hair, jaw tightening as the scene played repeated in her head. Scowling, she threw the covers off and got out of the bed, walking out of the room. _He doesn't deserve me having nightmares about him. _

She stopped in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when she saw that the television was on in the living room. "Rogue?"

The girl looked up over the couch, her eyes glazed over with a haunted look before she managed a weak smile. "Hey," she said and then lay back down.

"Why are you up?" Mystique asked, walking towards her and sitting down next to her protégé.

"Couldn't sleep," Rogue replied wryly.

Mystique pursed her lips at that. "I gathered that," she said, smacking the girl's legs so she would move them. "Why not?"

"Same reason you can't," Rogue said, looking back at the television.

"I doubt that," Mystique murmured, frowning in distaste at what was on the screen.

"You woke up because of _him_," Rogue continued, putting her arms under her head and snuggling in on the couch. "So did I."

Mystique looked back at her, Magneto's words echoing in her head. "He's always so strong up here," Rogue whispered, brushing hair from her face.

Mystique didn't know how to respond to that. She had been partly responsible for Rogue ending up with Magneto on the Statue of Liberty. _When I was blinded by…_ She wouldn't allow herself to finish that thought, eyes flashing in fury. _Him and his cause be damned._

Rogue gave a small shrug. "It's okay," she told her. "I deal with it."

"You're a survivor," Mystique told her, placing a hand on her cloth covered leg.

Rogue nodded and looked back at the television. "Whether I want to be or not."

Mystique retrieved the laptop from the coffee table, going through the various channels to access her mail. She smiled as she opened a new email, quickly reading the contents. She had another assignment, one using her specialties. Becoming a hired assassin had been an easy transition, allowing her to utilize her powers and rage and not depend on anyone.

Casting a quick look at Rogue, she contemplated the request, wondering if it would allow for the girl to practice the skills she had been learning.

"New assignment?" Rogue asked, looking towards her.

"Yes," Mystique replied, pursing her lips in thought. "For you as well."

"Me?" Rogue asked and Mystique wasn't sure if she was excited or frightened. _Probably a bit of both. _

"Get some rest," Mystique continued as she stood up. "We leave tomorrow."

xxx

The mission was simple enough, get into the office of Creed Enterprises, gather the necessary information and leave. There were to be no witnesses. "Who are we doing this for?" Rogue asked as they moved through the hallway, careful to bypass the various sensors.

"It doesn't matter," Mystique replied, slipping into one of the security guards shape as she placed the keycard into the slot. The retinal scan was quick and painless, reminding her of the countless times she had completed missions like this one on Magneto's behalf.

They entered the room and quickly made their way to the computer, Rogue slid into the seat and began the decryption process. Mystique smiled as she watched the girl work, pleased at how efficiently she had learned. "What if this information gets into the wrong hands?" Rogue questioned as the information was copied onto the disc.

Mystique withdrew it from the computer and sighed. "There is no good or bad, no right or wrong," she informed her. "There is only doing what one can to survive."

She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, frowning when Rogue flinched, knowing it was her natural reaction to touch. "What our employer does with the information is not our concern," she continued, walking towards the door. "We have done our part."

Rogue nodded, following Mystique out of the room. "You will learn, Rogue, that right and wrong are concepts only for those who can afford them," Mystique said, dropping the keycard in the nearest receptacle. "We are beyond such menial notions."

They slipped out the way they had entered and Mystique was satisfied when Rogue didn't acknowledge the dead guard on the floor of the control room. _She is learning._

That night, Mystique awoke to the sound of crying. Entering the living room area, she found Rogue curled once again on the couch, tears streaming down her face. She returned to her room, taking the leather gloves off of her dresser and put them on as she walked back into the room. She sat down, tugging Rogue towards her until the girl's head lay on her lap.

Mystique's fingers ran through her hair, trying to stay away from the white strands. Slowly, Rogue's tears ceased and as she fell asleep, Mystique continued her gentle strokes.

_I don't need anyone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The concept of time was beginning to fade, days melted into weeks, weeks into months. Rogue was unsure how long she had been with Mystique. She knew it had been for quite a bit because the seasons had changed. The leaves were becoming bright colors, the air crisper as she walked the street back to the apartment, hands tucked in the pockets of her jacket. Mystique wouldn't allow her gloves, even with the weather becoming colder.

"You will not hide," Mystique had told her at the department store last week, snatching gloves she had tried to buy.

"You do all the time," she had countered angrily, moving out of the way as other shoppers passed.

"That is my power," Mystique had replied. "You must embrace yours."

Rogue hadn't answered, merely glowered as she followed her through the store, careful to keep her skin from touching anyone else's.

Shaking her head, Rogue pushed those thoughts from her mind, pulling her hands from her pockets, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind caressing her skin. She moved towards one of the park benches, sliding onto it as she began to people watch. She liked blending into the background and seeing everyone else move about, trying to figure out what they were doing.

_You do not need to watch them, Rogue. Touch them and you can know precisely what they are doing,_ she reminded herself, flexing her hands in her lap as she looked down at them. Her fingers ran across the fabric of her jeans, trying to gather the courage for what she was going to do. _Who will ever know?_

Slowly, she stood, merging into the crowd. Her hand brushed against another's, sucking in a breath as memories rushed in, feeling the man's frustration with his business partner. She moved through the crowd, prolonging her contact a few seconds longer, catching glimpses into each person's lives. Their thoughts flowed into her, which was a heady feeling.

Rogue pulled her hands back, breathing heavily as she cleared her mind. The use of her power had been exhilarating. She smiled as she tucked her hands back in her pockets, walking back towards the apartment.

She froze, eyes wide when she spotted Bobby and Kitty a few feet away, buying a something from one of the pretzel stands. _No,_ she thought, whirling around, trying to disappear into the crowd. "Marie!" Bobby yelled, his voice ringing loudly in her ears and she quickened her pace.

She felt his hand clamp around her arm, tugging her around to face him. "Marie," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go," Rogue said, pushing against him.

He released her, looking at her with disbelief. "We've been worried," he told her. "Marie…"

"I'm not Marie," Rogue interrupted, backing away from him.

"Rogue," Bobby started and she shook her head.

"Leave me alone," she insisted, pulling away from him.

He grabbed her arms again and she noticed he was careful not to touch her skin. "Where have you been?" Bobby asked, tugging her towards him.

"Let me go, Bobby," Rogue pleaded, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I'm taking you home," he told her and her eyes widened in fear.

"No!" She wrenched her arms free, grabbing his hands, his power flowing into her before he dropped to the ground, looking up at her, his expression betrayed.

"What are you doing?" Kitty demanded, rushing towards them.

Rogue released him, using his power to send ice towards the other girl. "Just leave me alone," she told them, slipping back into the crowd and putting as much distance between herself and them as she could.

Once she was sure she had lost them, she removed her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed Mystique. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered. "They found me," Rogue stated, wondering what the blue mutant's response would be, worried that she would abandon her.

"Meet me at the diner," Mystique told her before she heard the phone go dead.

Rogue stuffed it back in her pocket, looking warily around; confident she didn't see Bobby, Kitty or any of the other X-Men as she began the trek towards the diner she and Mystique frequented. She entered the diner and sat in one of the booths, wearily looking at the entrance as she waited for Mystique. Minutes passed, the ice in her water melting, condensation forming a ring on the linoleum table.

_She isn't coming._ Rogue bit her lip, forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill. She looked up as a young man threw a couple dollars down on the table, directing a severe look at her, before his eyes flashed a brilliant yellow. "Let's go," he ordered, exiting the diner and she scrambled to follow him, her heart racing.

"Get in," he snapped, motioning towards the silver corvette parked in front of the diner.

Rogue did as she was told, putting on her seatbelt before slumping down in the seat. She wished she had a hat, a scarf, _anything_ to hide the streaks in her hair. "What happened?" Mystique growled, her shape shifting to a girl around Rogue's age as she entered the lane, heading towards the interstate. "I thought you were going for a walk."

"I was," Rogue replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "I did. I…" She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Mystique what she was doing, to prove the older woman right. "I was using my powers."

"Oh?" Mystique commented, her voice pleased.

"I wanted to see what everyone was thinking," Rogue continued, looking out at the people they passed.

She really didn't want to see the smile she knew was on Mystique's face. "Then, I saw Bobby and Kitty, from Xavier's," Rogue said, toying with the hem of her shirt. "He was trying to make me go back."

Mystique didn't say anything and Rogue turned towards her. "I'm sorry," she told her. "I should have been more careful."

"I was ready to leave New York," Mystique replied as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

"You're not gonna dump me somewhere, are you?" Rogue asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"No," Mystique answered as they pulled out onto the interstate.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked, calming a bit.

"Somewhere warmer," Mystique replied with a smile before turning the radio on, ending their discussion.

Rogue sank back into the seat, closing her eyes as she felt the sun beat down on them, the air whipping her hair about. "Cool," Rogue said, a smile gracing her lips as she relaxed.

xxx

Mystique chose an isolated strip of land on the coast of Mexico, the three bedroom house overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Rogue liked walking down the wooden stairs and burying her feet in the hot sand, letting it burn her toes before she ran towards the water, letting the salty sea soothe her. No one came near their place, not even the locals. Rogue had a feeling Mystique had bribed various officials to keep others away and allow them their privacy.

The waves broke around her feet as she sunk slightly into the wet sand, wiggling her toes and enjoying the feel of the sand sliding against her skin. She loved being able to wear a bathing suit when she pleased, relishing the feel of the sun on her skin. She was no longer that pale creature she had been when they arrived. Her skin now glowed when they walked through town, ignoring the nagging thought in her mind to cover up so as to prevent contact. She enjoyed those brief touches, honing in her power to try and retrieve information she wanted.

The voices in her head were a quiet murmur, but she knew she could never go back._ Not anymore,_ she thought, remembering her recent encounter with Bobby and Kitty.

Rogue breathed in the salty air, looking up at the cloudless sky, a large smile on her face as she turned back towards the house. She scooped up the pistol on the porch before walking towards the side of the house.

For thirty minutes she practiced shooting at the various targets, attempting to improve her ability to handle the various weapons in their arsenal. _If I'm gonna pull my weight around here I've got to get better,_ she thought, irritated with her inability to constantly hit the targets. Mystique's pointers rang in her head and Rogue cleared her mind and started again, grinning as she finished.

"Much better," she heard Mystique state from behind her.

Turning, Rogue smiled at the older mutant. "Thanks."

Mystique motioned for her to follow as she walked back into the house. Rogue put the safety on and complied, placing the weapon in its place as she entered the building. "What's up?"

"New mission," Mystique told her, nodding towards the file on the kitchen table.

Rogue sank into the nearest seat, pulling the folder towards her and flipped it open. She tried not to gasp as she read the details, not wanting to disappoint her mentor. The contract was for an assassination, a politician. "We have to kill him," Rogue stated, her words sounding hollow to her own ears.

Mystique sipped at her cup of coffee, merely nodding in response. "What do you need me to do?" Rogue asked, pushing the file across the table. _I can do this._

"He will have two body guards along with him during the rally," Mystique replied, looking pointedly at her.

"They're mine to deal with," Rogue finished, unable to say _kill_.

"Are you going to be able to do what I need you to do?" Mystique asked, placing the cup down.

Rogue nodded and watched the older woman stand. "Good," Mystique said and walked towards the bedrooms. "We leave in the morning. Go enjoy the beach."

Rogue nodded again, looking at the photograph of the man they were to assassinate. _Does he have a family?_ she wondered, pushing that thought away and closing the file. It didn't help to see them as anything but the target. Letting emotions in made one sloppy. Mystique had taught her that.

Standing up, Rogue ran a shaky hand through her hair and walked back outside, grabbing a towel off of the railing. She returned to the beach, placing the towel onto the sand and lying down on it. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore her conscience telling her what she was doing was wrong. _I am a survivor,_ she told herself, stretching out under the sun, focusing her attention on feeling it against her skin.

_A survivor._

xxx

Maryland was hot, the humidity reminding Rogue of her old home, popsicles melting before they touched her mouth, sweat dripping from her forehead as soon as she walked out the door. She could almost see her mother calling for her from the front porch. _That was long ago,_ she reminded herself. _I have no family now._

Rogue wiped her brow, crouching down low in the grass, forcing herself to concentrate on the men a few feet away. Their mark, a man in a business suit, and two guards stood beside a nondescript car, conversing quietly. She was in charge of the guards; Mystique would deal with the others.

Creeping up slowly, she caught sight of Mystique, nodding as she moved towards the guards, hands on their faces before either of them could react. They stumbled to the ground, shaking as they tried to recover. Keeping her hand on the older man, Rogue retrieved her pistol. _Two quick shots to the head_, she thought smiling as the younger one cried out. She released her grip on the one's face, shaking her head to clear it of his thoughts.

Looking towards Mystique, she watched the older mutant take a picture of the damage, sending it quickly by camera phone to their employer. "We're done," Mystique told her, walking back towards the wooded area.

Rogue followed her, wiping the knife clean on her pants. She forced herself not to look back at the carnage. It wouldn't do to dwell on what they had done. _What I have done._ The guards' thoughts flickered in her mind and she clenched her fists, trying not to see their lives, their families, all that they had now lost. _They didn't deserve this._ She began to feel queasy, disgusted with herself for taking joy in the kill.

Silence rang in her ears as she tried to control her breathing. _Even the birds won't sing._ She stumbled as they moved down the hill, catching her footing just before she fell. The silence was broken by the cocking of a gun and Rogue froze, eyes wide with fear. Mystique turned, quickly firing her own weapon. Rogue fell, turning her head to see the older guard fall, his pistol dropping from his hands.

"Never forget that they wish to kill you," Mystique snapped, pulling her up.

Rogue nodded, wrapping her arms around her body as they walked towards their hidden vehicle. "You are no good to me dead," Mystique growled as they fastened their seatbelts.

"I know," she replied, her voice full of sorrow. Images of the guards' families flickered in her head and she closed her eyes, her voice barely audible as she continued, "I miss having a family."

Rogue leaned her head against window. _All I am is a pawn in someone else's game._ She sighed, waiting for Mystique to start the car and for the diatribe she was sure to receive. Mystique grasped her hand and Rogue flinched as the woman's thoughts and powers flowed into her. Her eyes widened as she saw her mentor's feelings, gasping as Mystique let go.

As Mystique drove the car back to the main road, Rogue leaned back in the seat, smiling as Mystique's voice echoed in her head. _You are my family._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Mystique kept her focus straight ahead as her feet pounded against the sand. She forced herself to run harder, faster, letting the pain wash over her. Pain was the key to her control, a reminder of the times she hadn't had control. Her features darkened, pushing herself to speed up as she saw the house.

Her eyes narrowed as she neared the house. Rogue was in town, picking up some items that they needed and likely wouldn't be back for at least another hour. A shadow moved inside the house and she slowed her pace, wondering who would be foolhardy enough to break in. She crept around the building, retrieving two weapons from one of the stashes before moving towards the backdoor.

With a stealth she hadn't known she possessed she moved inside, watchful for an attack. The guns were ripped from her hands and she watched as they flew across the room, twisting into a metal pretzel. She didn't even need to turn to know who the intruder was.

"Happy to see me, my dear?" Magneto asked, walking into the kitchen.

Mystique glared at him. _Pompous ass._ "What do you want?" she demanded, looking for signs of other mutants with him.

"I am the only one here," Magneto told her, waving his hand so that one of the stools moved to him.

He sat down on it, his expression as arrogant as she remembered. "Explain your presence or leave," Mystique ordered, crossing her arms across her chest.

He waved for a stool to approach her and she scowled at it. With a nod he sent it back to him. "I need your services," he informed her.

"I'm sure Pyro would be delighted to take over my duties in that department," she replied with a smirk.

His eyes darkened at that. "You know what I mean."

Mystique pursed her lips. "It'll cost you, just like everyone else," she told him, pleased when his eyes narrowed, their color becoming vibrant, a sure sign of his anger.

"You would charge to help protect mutants, your own kind?" Magneto asked, slamming his fists down onto island.

"You are only making a fool out of yourself, Erik," she informed him, leaning against the wall. "I do not care what happens with you and your damned Cause."

He glared at her. "I had such hopes for you."

"Is that why you left me on that transport?" she asked, fists clenched at her sides.

He didn't answer. "I don't forgive. You knew that," she reminded him, eyes flashing in anger.

"Yes," he answered gravely. "I suppose I should be grateful I did not wind up like your family."

In her mind flashed images of her mother and father looking at her in horror as she sliced their throats. "You were never _that_ important."

The front door open and Mystique froze, cursing that she did not hear the car drive up. "I got us some eggs and fresh fruit," Rogue announced and Mystique heard the door click shut.

Rogue entered the kitchen, dropping the bags she was holding as she looked at Magneto. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, a sinister smile on her face as she looked back at Mystique. "Want me to touch him? I don't have any metal on."

"No," Mystique replied with a smile, pleased with how vindictive Rogue had become. "Leave the food."

"Make myself scarce, yeah yeah yeah," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna tan. Holler if you need me."

Mystique watched her leave before looking back at Magneto. "You've gotten yourself a new pet," he stated, his voice full of amusement.

Her eyes narrowed and she barred her teeth at him. "Hurt her and I will kill you," she warned him.

"I haven't come here to harm anyone," Magneto informed her, moving the stool back in her direction. "Sit, Mystique."

She ignored the stool. "My patience for your presence here is wearing thin, _Erik,_" she said, looking through one of the windows, happy she could see Rogue.

"I need you to infiltrate a corporation," Magneto said, dropping a file onto the island. "Shaw Enterprises. They are planning…something, I do not know what. I need to know."

"Just gathering information?" she asked, flipping open the folder, eyes narrowing as she saw a picture of the CEO of the company. "Sebastian Shaw."

"I knew you'd remember him," Magneto replied. "You will need to gain access to his innermost circle. It will take time."

Mystique looked at the photograph, tracing over the man's face, knowing she would love to exact revenge on the man for past indiscretions. Her gaze moved back to Rogue, watching the girl sit in the sand, looking up at the heavens. She looked back at Magneto.

"You will need to guarantee her protection," Mystique informed him, shutting the folder.

"Who's?" he asked, eyes widening in disbelief. "Rogue's?"

Mystique crossed her arms across her chest. "I will not do this otherwise," she replied, pushing the folder across the table.

"Fine," he stated and rose. "We need to leave soon. I have more information for you..."

"At your new headquarters," Mystique finished, looking disdainfully at him. "What did you expect to happen when you came here, Erik? That I would willingly go back with you?"

He did not answer. "I will be ready to go in three days," she informed him as she pushed open the screen door. "That will give you enough time to place my fee in the appropriate bank accounts."

She looked back at him, a wry smile on her face. "And since this is for you," she told him sweetly, "The price has changed. Twenty-five for infiltration. Another seventy-five once I complete the mission. Plus expenses."

"Then she is to come with me," Magneto snapped furiously.

"Who?" Mystique asked, following his gaze to the beach. "Rogue? Why the hell do you want her?"

"Insurance," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

She leaned against the doorway and glared at him. "If you harm her, Erik…" she began.

"Her well being will be part of our bargain," he stated as he exited the house. "She will need to listen."

"Rogue always listens," Mystique replied with a smile. "She doesn't always obey."

"I'll be back in three days," Magneto informed her before rising into the air.

Mystique watched him go, cursing him as she walked down the stairs and across the sand to Rogue. She sat down beside the girl, looking out at the ocean, waiting for Rogue to make the first comment. She didn't disappoint.

"He wants you to do something," Rogue stated, flicking sand with her feet.

"Yes," Mystique replied, listening to Rogue's frustrated sigh.

"He abandoned you. Why the hell do you want to do _anything_ for that man?" Rogue asked, standing up and walking towards the water.

Mystique watched her stop as the waves hit her feet, wrapping her arms around her. "He's just another employer," she replied.

Rogue turned, looking at her with disbelief. "No, he's not."

Sighing, Mystique stood and made her way to the girl. "He needs me to gain access to Sebastian Shaw's inner circle, find out what my old _friend_ has been up to," Mystique informed her.

"Shaw?" Rogue asked, recognizing the name.

"I need to do this," Mystique continued, looking away from her, unsure how to tell her the next piece of information. "You will be staying with Magneto while I am gone."

"The _hell_ I am," Rogue replied, looking at her as if she were mad.

"You will do as I say," Mystique snapped, infuriated, yet pleased, by the girl's audacity.

Rogue shook her head, hands on her hips as she continued. "I _ain't _staying with him."

"Yes, you are," Mystique replied, her voice leaving no room for discussion. "He is requiring some insurance for the completion of this mission."

"I'm the insurance?" Rogue asked.

Mystique nodded. Rogue's fists clenched at her sides and she made a strangled cry before walking back to the house. Mystique looked back at the ocean, closing her eyes as she heard the door slam shut. _Wonderful._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Rogue stuffed another shirt into the duffle bag, glaring at the doorway. She was still angry—_I ain't angry, I'm furious._ Picking up another shirt, she ignored the knock on the door as she folded the piece of clothing. The door swung open and she disregarded the look Mystique directed at her. "Stop being a brat," Mystique snapped as she leaned against the frame.

Rogue didn't answer as she zipped the bag shut, slinging it over her shoulder. Mystique rolled her eyes in response before walking out of the room, causing Rogue to follow her. "The silent treatment isn't going to make me change my mind," Mystique continued and Rogue glared at her back. "All it does is make you appear like a four-year-old."

Plopping down in one of the chairs, Rogue dropped the bag in front of her. She picked up a magazine from the table, leafing through the pages, growing more and more anxious with each passing minute. "What if he wants to…?" Rogue began, shaking her head, unable to finish that thought.

Mystique cupped her chin, forcing her to look at her. "He will not," she told her and Rogue pulled away as the transfer started, pleased to feel her mentor's hatred towards Magneto.

"I ain't joining his Brotherhood," Rogue said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course not," Mystique replied with a smile.

Rogue sunk into the chair as she heard the tell tale sign of an airplane approaching. "I hate him," she said with a sigh.

"Good," Mystique answered, looking out the window.

Rogue picked up her bag and followed the blue mutant out of the house. "I'm gonna miss this place," she whispered to herself, and ran her hands across the wooden railing.

The jet landed on the strip of beach in front of the house, the ramp lowering a few seconds later. Magneto strode down it, dressed in his uniform, complete with helmet and she shuddered, images of the Statue playing in her mind. She pushed them aside, putting her mask of anger back on her face and leaned against the rail, glaring at him.

"I do not have all day," Magneto stated, motioning for the two of them.

"I do," Rogue replied with a smirk.

The bag was ripped from her body and she scowled at him as it floated towards the plane. "Let's go," Mystique told her, beginning to walk towards the plane.

Begrudgingly, Rogue followed her, glaring at Magneto as she passed him. She took a seat, quickly buckling herself in and then stared straight ahead, a sour expression on her face. Magneto stopped in front of her and she looked at him, baring her teeth at him in anger. He raised an eyebrow at that before smiling triumphantly at her. She looked away, sinking into the seat and sulking the entire way to their destination.

xxx

Looking out the window, Rogue watched the Canadian Rockies come into view, fascinated by the snow covered tops. This was one of the places she had wanted to see during her thwarted trip to Alaska. _Because of you,_ she thought vehemently, looking over at Magneto. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, staring back out the window.

A section of the mountain opened up and her eyes widened as she pressed her hands against the glass, trying to see what it was. The plane altered its course, heading straight towards the opening. She sunk back into the seat, looking away from the window and frowned. "We're here," Magneto informed them and she looked at him.

"Oh, goody," she replied, arms once again crossed at her chest.

Mystique directed a look at her, telling her to be quiet. Slowly, Rogue undid the seatbelt and followed the others off the plane, unceremoniously taking her bag from Magneto. "I don't need your help," she snapped, slipping the strap over her shoulder.

Mystique placed a hand on her shoulder and Rogue sighed as she felt her powers and thoughts seep into her. _Calm yourself,_ Mystique reminded her before she shrugged her off. "Easy for you to say," Rogue muttered. "You ain't being left with this madman."

"No, I get to deal with a different one," Mystique reminded her and Rogue looked away, unable to think of a witty response.

"If you two are finished, I would like to show Rogue her room," Magneto interrupted and Rogue glared at him. "We have more to discuss," he added, turning his attention to Mystique.

"Yippie," Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes.

Magneto looked back to her, his eyes narrowed and face tensed. "Mystique, I suggest explaining to Rogue what happens to those who are impertinent in this building," he stated, his expression grim.

"I _ain't_ in your Brotherhood," Rogue snapped, scowling at him.

"Be that as it may, child," he told her, his voice growing colder with each word. "Continue this behavior and I will lock you in one of the cells. I promised to keep you safe, not comfortable."

Her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself she lunged at him, hands moving towards his face, the only exposed skin she could find. She was thrown back into the wall and she cursed the metallic zipper on the bag. "Leave her alone, Erik," Mystique ordered, hands on her hips. "Or you can find someone else to do your dirty work."

Rogue slid down the wall, scowling at him as he turned and started down the hallway. "Don't provoke him," Mystique warned her and Rogue nodded, feeling slightly foolish.

They passed several doors, each looking the same as before. Metal and rock were entwined in this facility, making Rogue feel slightly boxed in. She missed the sunny beaches already. They stopped in front of one of the doors and Magneto waved his hand. Rogue rolled her eyes as the doorway opened. "Show off," she muttered as she walked in.

"We'll leave you to unpack," Magneto said and before she could react shut the door.

Rogue moved quickly, gripping the door handle and trying to pry it open. The door wouldn't budge and she glared at it. The zipper on her pack began to open and she glared at the metal, throwing it onto the bed before slamming her fists into the wall. _There is no way this is gonna work,_ she grumbled, flopping down onto the bed.

She pushed the bag off the bed. She wasn't going to unpack. _I won't be here that long._

xxx

Time was a concept Rogue was beginning to think she would never be able to fully comprehend. She glared at the doorway, trying to understand how sometimes a few minutes could fly by quickly, leaving her dazed and confused, while others dragged on, making her want to scream. She was currently experiencing the latter, leg twitching in agitation as her fingers dug into the bed. There was no exit except for the one door which wasn't budging.

_Stupid metal,_ she growled, narrowing her eyes in anger. Everything in the room was made out of metal, except for the bedspread. Though, Rogue wouldn't be surprised if there were iron shavings in the pillows. She snickered at that thought, immediately ceasing as the door opened.

Magneto and Mystique stood in the doorway. "You did not unpack," Magneto stated, her bag levitating in the air between them.

"I don't plan on staying here long," Rogue replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll do my best," Mystique said, a sad smile on her face.

The bag dropped to the floor and Rogue glowered as the two turned, Mystique silently beckoning for her to follow. Reluctantly, she did, feet dragging along the hallway, hoping she left scuff marks on the pristine floor. "Keep it up, Rogue," Magneto commented without looking at her, "And you will have the pleasure of scrubbing every floor in this building."

Her glare intensified, fists clenching at her sides as she stopped her movement, reminding herself that it was childish. _She's taught you better than this,_ Rogue reminded herself, looking towards Mystique.

They entered the hanger and Mystique stopped and turned back towards her. "Continue your training," she told her, face impassive. "I will not tolerate you slacking on your instruction because I am away."

"I promise," Rogue replied, steeling herself, not wanting to show any emotion.

"Do not provoke him," Mystique warned, looking at Magneto. "Harm her Erik and you know my revenge will be swift."

He did not reply; arms crossed across his chest, his expression colder than Rogue remembered. Mystique surprised her by pulling her into a quick hug. "You can always contact me at our safe number or through my e-mail," Mystique whispered and released her.

Rogue nodded, nervously twisting her hands as Mystique walked towards the jet. Magneto turned towards the door but Rogue refused to move, waiting to see the plane depart. She heard him stop and she focused her attention on the ramp, watching it pull up and the jet disappear into the sky. The doorway closed with a loud thud and she jumped, not liking the darkness surrounding her at all. Turning towards Magneto, she sighed, missing the Mexico sun.

He was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. The last time she'd had this much of his attention, he had been raising her in his machine. Her eyes narrowed, arms crossing across her chest, anger building quickly inside of her. "I ain't in your Brotherhood, so if you think I'm following your orders you're in for a surprise," she told him.

Magneto's face tensed at that. "I could care less what you do, child," he informed her, "As long as you stay out of my way."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, walking out of the hanger, stopping to look at the hallway. She realized she had no idea where anything is.

"Do you require assistance?" he asks, his voice condescending.

She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself not to lunge at him, fists clenched at her sides. "Not from you," she replied, walking away from him, determined to find her room without his help.

"Stubborn child," he muttered and she smiled, fists unclenching, back straightening.

_I am not a child,_ she reminds herself, an exaggeration in the sway of her hips as she turns the corner. _I am dangerous._ She would make sure that Magneto and the rest of his Brotherhood never forgot that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Rogue didn't see or hear from anyone for the rest of the day. Her stomach was growling but she refused to leave the room, to set foot outside unless it was necessary. Her sleep that night was fitful, full of nightmares she had thought conquered and she woke up remembering her newly acquired fear of heights. She used to love looking out the window, gazing down at the people below as they passed, or climbing the water tower with her friends from high school. That had changed after the incident on the Statue of Liberty.

_Incident._ She laughed at that. That had been what the Professor and other teachers had called it. Even the students had referred to it as that. Rogue sighed, opening her eyes and gazed at the ceiling, missing the endless sky of stars. _Don't dwell._

Her door was pulled open and she glared as Magneto entered. "What, the Brotherhood doesn't knock?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Breakfast is in five minutes," he stated, eyes narrowed. "Dress in something decent and meet me outside."

The door slammed shut and she ran a shaky hand through her hair. She quickly retrieved a change of clothes, entering the bathroom to put them on. Securing her hair in a pony tail, she exited the room. Magneto turned on his heel once he saw her and she hurried to keep up with him.

She counted the doorways as they passed, memorizing the layout so she wouldn't need his assistance in finding her way back. The less she had to deal with him the better. They entered a military style dining room, three steel tables with benches filling the room.

"Cozy," she said with a smirk.

Magneto turned and glared at her. "This is an army, Rogue, not a school."

She rolled her eyes in response, wishing she had some gum she could chew. She had a feeling that would annoy him. "Find a seat," he told her, pointing at the table nearest the door.

"Where do you sit?" she asked, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

He narrowed his eyes, grasping her arm with his gloved hand, and dragged her towards the table. She twisted, trying to touch his skin with her own. Unceremoniously, he dropped her onto the bench and she scowled at him. He removed an object from his pocket and she watched him carefully, trying to figure out what it was. Two thin straps of metal hovered above his hands and her eyes widened as she backed away from him, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. The links attached around her wrists and she let out a slew of curses.

"You told Mystique you wouldn't hurt me," Rogue growled, trying to pry them off.

"When I can trust that you won't try and use that fascinating power against me, they will be removed," Magneto informed her, taking a seat at the head of the table.

He waved his hand and she was yanked towards him, her body scraping along the bench, stopping at the end nearest him. "I hate you," she told him, glowering at her hands.

"I do not care," Magneto replied as the doors opened and a horde of mutants walked in. He put a hand, effectively stopping them. "This is Rogue. She will be with us for a few weeks. Her ability is to drain you of your powers and thoughts. I suggest staying away from any exposed skin."

She glared at him. The other mutants took their seats, giving her plenty of space and she remembered for the first time why she had chosen to take the cure. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and dug her nails into her wrist, the pain helping her squelch them. The doors opened again and she watched Pyro and another mutant walk in, carrying trays with breakfast food.

Pyro's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, placing one of the trays in front of Magneto. She reciprocated the look, not willing to be the first to back down. "Sit, Pyro," Magneto ordered and she scowled as her old friend sat across from her.

"Where's Bobby?" Pyro asked, glowering at her.

"How should I know?" She retrieved toast and put it on her plate.

"He _was_ your boyfriend," he replied, a twisted grin on his face. "What did he find a new pussy to play with?"

Rogue glared at him before smiling sweetly. "That was always your problem with him, wasn't it _John?_" she stated, drawling out his name. "He preferred to play with me rather than you."

Pyro's eyes narrowed and she could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes. "You bitch," he growled, moving to lunge towards her.

Rogue's smile grew and she grabbed onto his arm, delighting in the pain spreading across his features as he seeped inside of her. She leaned towards him, her mouth against his ear. "You have no idea."

She released him and slid back to her seat, retrieving the butter dish and nonchalantly spread it across her toast. Pyro slumped back into his seat, breathing ragged as he got himself under control. Rogue smiled as she bit into the bread, casting a glance at Magneto who was watching her carefully, a pleased expression on his face.

She looked away, glowering at her toast, unable to finish the rest of it. She didn't think she could stomach making him proud. Looking back up, she noticed that Pyro was carefully watching her, his expression guarded. "What happened to Miss Goody-Too-Shoes X-Man?" he asked as he gruffly retrieved a piece of toast.

Rogue jutted her chin out. "You think you're the only one who can become disenchanted?" she asked, laughing as he glared at her. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You've changed," Pyro commented, leaning back in his chair.

"I evolved, you should try it," Rogue told him, desperately trying to ignore the smile that spread across Magneto's face.

Pyro shook his head, turning his attention back to his plate. Rogue looked at the others, watching them look quickly away from her. There was room for at least three more bodies in between her and the nearest mutant. She frowned and looked back at her plate. Mystique never made her feel isolated like this, even if she was careful around her exposed skin. Rogue sighed, hoping that Mystique's mission would not keep her away for too long.

xxx

Rogue shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind as she attempted to drift to sleep. Nothing was working, not her breathing exercises, the meditation she had learned, nor reading until her eyes tired. She growled and sat up, looking into the darkness of her room, frowning at how dark it was. Her room had no windows. _There are no windows,_ she reminded herself, pushing the covers off of her body as she hopped out of bed and exited the room.

She wondered briefly if she should put on more clothes, the shorts and tank top she was wearing didn't cover a lot of her skin. _Deadly skin,_ she thought, running her fingers over her arms, stopping at the metal rings attached to her wrists. She glared at them, her anger at Magneto building.

Shaking her head, she made her way into the kitchen, thankful she had memorized the layout of the few areas she had wandered into over the last few days. _Eventually, I need to find the gym,_ she reminded herself. _Mystique won't be happy if I don't keep up with my training._

Moving towards the refrigerator, she froze as she realized someone else was in the room, in the back near the storage room. Looking in that direction, she cringed as she realized it was Magneto, wondering if she could sneak back out without him noticing.

"You are up late," Magneto stated, turning towards her.

_Damn links._ "So are you," Rogue countered, continuing her path to the fridge. She took the milk out and then pursed her lips in concentration, trying to determine where the glasses were kept. Moving quickly through the memories in her mind, she pulled at one of his, smiling as she discovered the usual location of dishes in his bases.

"How did you know?" he asked as she retrieved a glass.

Rogue shrugged and tapped her head, placing the milk back in the fridge.

Turning, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet under his intense gaze. "You are no longer afraid of your powers," he stated as she shakily took a sip of her drink.

"Are you kidding?" she asked in disbelief. "They scare the hell out of me. But I can't let fear conquer me."

Magneto raised an eyebrow at that, taking a seat on one of the stools. "How did you and Mystique meet?" he asked and Rogue sighed, leaning against the island across from him.

"What's it to ya?"

His fists slammed into the counter and she jumped back. "I am trying to be civil, girl," he warned her. "Don't make me lose my patience."

"Apparently that isn't all that hard to do," Rogue muttered under her breath. "She found me on a bus."

"A bus?"

"Yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "They're these big metal things people use to get around on."

Magneto glared at her and she grinned. "Sorry, its just so easy…" she told him before continuing, "She did find me on a bus though."

"Why were you on a bus?" he asked slowly as if he were trying to stay patient.

"To get somewhere," she replied, taking another drink. "There weren't any trains."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You enjoy being an annoyance, don't you?"

"Only for you," she said, polishing off the glass. She put the cup on the island, her fingers moving along the surface. She really did enjoy irritating him.

"Why weren't you at the mansion?" Magneto asked, levitating the glass from her reach.

Rogue looked back at him, unable to think of a smart-alecky response. "I left."

"Left?" he asked, watching her carefully.

She chewed on her lip, unsure she wanted to tell him. _Not with all the metal at his disposal._ "I…" she said hesitantly. "I took the cure."

"Voluntarily?" he asked, eyes narrowing, energy crackling around of him.

She wouldn't look at him, desperately trying not to cower. "It didn't work."

"I'm more than aware of that," he snapped, his voice cold.

She heard the unspoken _traitor_ lingering in the air and looked at him, fists clenched on the table. "What do you want me to say, sorry? Cause I'm not," she demanded.

"Of course you aren't," Magneto replied, angrily. "You are a…"

"Coward?" she interrupted, looking away. "It seemed like the right decision at the time."

She could tell he was disgusted with her. "It usually does."

"Don't lecture me," Rogue began, looking back at him.

"It is a gift and you threw it away," Magneto said, fists slamming against the island again.

Rogue looked down at her hands. "I know," she replied, looking back at him. "It took me a long time to realize that." She touched the metal clasped around her wrist.

"Think of it from my perspective," she pleaded, not knowing why she wanted him to understand her reasoning. "My power started during my first kiss and I put my boyfriend in a coma. Having a teenage boy's thoughts in your head is confusing enough, but my parents kicked me out, told me that the Devil wasn't welcomed in their house. I wandered for months until I finally found a place where I could at least _pretend_ to be accepted."

She looked back at him. "Then _you_ tore me away from there, putting me up in that damn machine. Not only did my power not allow me to touch anyone, it also was going to get me killed," she continued, shaking her head. "So, sorry if some cure comes along, with promises of taking my power away. How could I pass that up? I would be able to touch others without fear and I'd never have to worry about _you_ or some other madman coming along to use me ever again."

Magneto did not answer immediately and she watched his gaze move to her hands. "You don't wear gloves."

"Very observant of you," she replied with a shrug. "Mystique wanted me to get used to not wearing them. She told me that the rest of the world needed to be careful, not me…"

"For you to embrace who you are," he said, finishing her thoughts.

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"Its good to see she hasn't abandoned what she learned here," he stated with a smile.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "You abandoned her."

Magneto's expression remained in different. "Yes," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Not very smart," Rogue said with a smirk. "She knew all of your plans."

"Not all of them," he replied with a sad smile.

"It was still stupid," she said, rolling her eyes. "So was the whole ordeal with the Golden Gate bridge. All you did was get countless mutants killed and…" Her voice trailed off and she braced herself as his expression darkened.

"I cannot fathom what Mystique sees in you that is worthwhile," Magneto stated and left the room, the door rattling as it was slammed close.

"Neither do I," Rogue mumbled as she exited the kitchen and walked back to her bedroom.

She lay down, curling up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Mystique exaggerated her smile, settling into the bubbly, hyperactive personality of the temp girl she was impersonating. It had been easy to create the identity, pulling bits and pieces of this persona's behavior from the characteristics she observed in the other temps. _They're all carbon copies of the other,_ she thought, glancing at the handful of other employees bustling about the office.

Answering the phone, she tried not to cringe at the Valley girl accent emanating from her mouth. "Shaw Enterprises, Mr. LeLand's office. This is Linzi Lee. How may I help you?"

She went through the motions, transferring the calls, updating the planner and continuing to keep the stupid Barbie doll expression plastered on her face. Her gaze traveled across the room, towards the woman sitting at the large oak desk. _That_ was her current target, a homely old lady with a gravely voice. From what Mystique had been able to gather the woman had been Shaw's loyal employee for a number of years, and was fiercely devoted to him.

Mystique broadened her smile as the mail boy neared, making sure none of her hatred for his pathetic character shone on her exterior. She picked up the phone, pretending to be on an important call as he passed, dropping a stack of mail on the desk, his gaze raking over her body. _If you knew what I really looked like, you wouldn't look at me like that. And then I'd have to kill you,_ she thought with a smirk.

Refocusing her attention on Shaw's secretary, she memorized the woman's gestures, cataloging the woman's idiosyncrasies. No one knew the painstaking detail that was involved in becoming someone else. She'd almost forgotten the hours required to learn a person's routine and the various personalities they acquired around different people.

_If Rogue was here, I would not have to deal with this meticulous procedure. She could learn everything I needed by using her power on them,_ she thought, wondering how the girl was doing, isolated in that lair with Magneto and his Brotherhood. She blinked, forcing herself to remain on task.

_Focus,_ she reminded herself, renewing her watch of Shaw's secretary.

xxx

Mildred Hamilton never had time to scream. Mystique's reflexes were quick and she had the older woman's neck snapped the minute the front door closed. Over the next few hours, she went through the motions to dispose of the body and morphed into Mildred's form, making sure she replicated the woman right down to the last grey hair. _The smallest errors ruin a disguise._

Sitting on one of the plush living room chairs she removed the laptop from her bag, quickly accessing the nearest wireless network. She sent off a quick e-mail letting Magneto know her progress before opening her new messages. Two she skimmed through; both were new contracts that she would need to decline. The last was from Rogue.

_M,_

_I hate this place. He's an ass and has me wearing links now. Stupid metal links that I can't pry off. Bastard. _

_When are we going home? _

_I miss the sky._

_Be safe, R_

Mystique read through the e-mail three times before sending a quick reply. Standing, she walked across the living room, fingers sliding over each knick-knack on the mantle place, her thoughts jumbled. _Focus,_ she demanded and turned. She stared at the laptop screen, frowning when she saw she had a new message.

Opening it, her eyes narrowed as she read Magneto's message, letting her know what he thought of the time it was taking her. _I should have told him no,_ she thought angrily and slammed the case close before staring off into the house. She forced herself to calm down, knowing she needed to be focused for her guise to work.

Looking down at her hands, she frowned, hating the pale flesh she saw. She ached to change into her true form, but resisted, knowing it was better to err on the side of caution. _You never know who could be watching…_

xxx

The wind whipped past her, tangling the long coat Mystique wore around her legs. Fall was gripping the city and she longed for the serene beach in Mexico, despising the throngs of people moving in the tightly packed streets. The temperature had dropped steadily over the last few days, dipping into the low forties. The children she saw bustling across the streets on her way to work wore gloves now, reminding her of Rogue when they'd first met.

She hadn't heard from the girl in a few days and wondered how she was doing, if Magneto was keeping his promise. He knew how vengeful she was, and what her response to another betrayal would be, so she thought perhaps he was.

Narrowing her eyes, she focused her attention on the limousines pulling up to the night club, waiting for Shaw. Posing as Mildred over the past few days, she had perused through Shaw's schedule, learning of his appointment tonight. She doubted she would find much about his dealings under her current disguise. He was rarely in the office and appeared to do a lot of his business at night or on long lunches.

A predatory smile spread across her face as she spotted Shaw entering the club. Shifting her form into a long legged redhead, she crossed the street, walking confidently towards the doors. The bouncer took one look at her and allowed her to bypass the line, giving her an appreciative glance as she stepped inside. She discarded her coat, making a beeline past Shaw and his party, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she passed.

She took a seat at the bar, showing a little more leg than was necessary when she noticed his attention was on her. Mystique smiled at the bartender and ordered a gin and tonic, shifting on the stool until she was sure Shaw was able to fully see the back of her outfit Less than a minute later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, glancing at the young businessman.

"Mr. Sebastian Shaw would like to offer you a more comfortable chair," he informed her, gesturing towards Shaw and his associates.

Mystique nodded, letting him lead her towards the table. She slid into the seat beside Shaw, a sensual smile on her face as her leg brushed against his. This was the part of any assignment that she despised and made her feel like a whore. It was vital, necessary, or at least that was what she told herself. _This is not me,_ Mystique reminded herself, as his hand slid over her thigh.

She needed access to Shaw's house and _this_ would be the simplest way to do so. "Gin and tonic?" Shaw asked, tilting his head towards her glass.

She slowly smiled and took another drink, making sure she exposed more of her neck as she did so. His gaze was locked on her and he began to talk to her, long winded diatribes about mundane board meetings and people she never wanted to encounter. Mystique continued to smile, pretending that everything he said was fascinating as his hand settled on her thigh, his arm brushing against her breasts.

The bile still rose in her throat as his hand inched further along her leg but she forced herself to lean into him, her breath against his ear as she whispered, in detail, the things she could do to him. She heard his breath hitch, hand gripping her leg almost painfully, before he rose, pulling her along with him as he exited the establishment.

As she slid into the leather seats of his limousine, Mystique smiled at how easily men were swayed to do what you wanted. In less than thirty minutes, they were in his bedroom and she slipped three sleeping pills into his wine glass, smiling seductively as she stripped. She watched him down the glass, letting him reach for her, his hands sliding across her tan skin before his eyes rolled and he fell on top of her, unconscious. Carefully she pushed him off, morphing into him as she exited the room, making her way towards his study.

In a matter of minutes she accessed his secure files and copied them to a disc before sneaking back out of the house, careful that none of the security cameras saw her. She hoped that she had gathered the information Magneto needed. She wanted nothing more than to disappear back to sunny Mexico and continue training Rogue, molding her into the perfect assassin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Sorry for the delay, did not like me at all.

* * *

Rogue crossed the gymnasium floor, ignoring the murmurs from the others as she started her run. They moved, a few hastily jumping out of her path as she passed them, their gazes traveling to her exposed skin. When she had worked out at the mansion, she had worn sweatpants and long sleeved shirts with her signature pair of gloves. Mystique had stopped that habit, chastising her for jogging one hundred degree weather wearing so many clothes.

Glancing at the others, her jaw tightened and she forced herself to run harder. She hated those looks, the mistrust mixed with fear. _No, I used to hate it_, she reminded herself, clenching her fists. Angling her head slightly as she passed, a slow sinister smile spread across her face and she delighted in the way they stepped back, eyes widening. She flexed her hands and glanced down at them. _Dangerous_.

Pyro stepped into her path, causing her to glare. She moved to step around him, scowling as he continued to block her path. "Out of my way," she growled, watching him carefully.

"You're in mine," he stated, creating a small flame.

She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Grow up, John," she muttered and faked to the right, before veering left to slip past him.

"The name's Pyro," he snapped and she twisted her body, flinching as a jet of flame moved past her.

She kicked him in the gut, smiling as he fell to the ground, a look of pain spreading across his face. "Don't mess with me," Rogue warned, keeping a wary eye on the rest of the group, making sure she knew each person's whereabouts.

Flames developed from his hands and she lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his wrists as he sent a flame at her. It singed her hair before she felt his power rush into her, allowing her to control the fire and ease the burn. His face was pale, the veins becoming visible against his flesh as she took more of him into her. He gritted his teeth in pain and she smiled, relishing in the fact that she was causing it before she let go, gasping for air as she controlled his memories floating around in her head.

"I did warn you," she bit out, backing away from him.

"You're such a bitch," Pyro informed her as he stood on shaky legs.

"Look who's talking," she replied with a grin and blew him a kiss as she walked towards the doors. Her expression became sullen as she took note of Magneto standing off to the side, his gaze following her as she exited. Clenching her fists, she tried to erase the image of his pleased expression from her mind.

After a quick shower, she headed towards the entertainment room. This was the only time she had access to the television. The rest of the mutants would be training. _Learning all those nefarious things that evil people do_. She settled on the couch, grumbling when she couldn't locate the remote. With a sigh, she manually turned the television on, changing the channel until she found something she could handle.

The door opened and she froze as she heard Magneto's speak, "You shouldn't waste your time on this drivel."

Rogue crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the television. "It ain't like I have anything else to do," she countered, frowning as he switched the channel. "Don't you have someone else you can bother?"

Whatever response he was going to give died on his lips as the words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen. Rogue stared at the screen, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as the reporter began to talk. Her eyes narrowed as she read the scrolling words on the bottom of the screen, focusing on 'mutant menace'. Magneto made a frustrated sound and she had a feeling he was focused on the same words.

"…Mutant Registration Act is once again on the House floor," the reporter continued and Rogue's breath caught in her throat as the woman continued. "Our own network polls have indicated that over ninety percent of our viewers believe that the bill should be passed."

The television shut off and she pulled her knees closer to her, waiting for Magneto's reaction. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the images of his father showing their identification cards before entering the ghetto.

"This is only the beginning," Magneto muttered and she felt him grip the back of the couch.

Rogue remembered when she would have argued with him, telling him that there was always hope, that humans and mutants could exist peacefully together. _Back when I believed Xavier's dream._ Now all she could do was nod. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and she shuddered, knowing he was watching her. "What?" she asked, turning towards him.

He was looking down at her, his face devoid of emotion. "Mystique has trained you well," he stated and she shrugged, looking at the blank television.

"What do you want?"

The links on her wrists tightened painfully. "Less impertinence from you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fat chance," Rogue muttered, massaging her wrists.

"Pathetic," he stated, a hint of anger in his voice and she looked back at him. "You have so much potential and you squander your time watching television and tanning on the beach."

She looked incredulously at him. "I just finished kicking your team's asses, Magneto," she replied, flexing her hands. "Pardon me for needing a breather."

"The arrogance of youth," he said with a sneer.

"Hello pot, meet kettle," she replied, waving him off.

She yelped as she was wrenched from the couch, glaring at him as the links allowed him to pull her forward. Fear began to build in her and she forced herself to gain control over it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her alarm. "You did well against my--" he began, his arrogance annoying her.

"Henchmen" she interrupted, pleased when his eyes narrowed, enjoying her ability to get under his skin.

"Brotherhood, child," Magneto replied, pulling her out of the room. "Let's see how you fair against someone with more control."

"It ain't a fair fight if you've got me in these," Rogue countered, glancing at the metal links.

He ignored her, continuing to tug her along. They entered the gym and he released her, the links falling to the floor. Before he had time to react, she leaped towards him, bare hands moving to wrap around any exposed flesh. He landed a kick in her stomach and she fell back, eyes watering as she forced herself to move, disregarding the pain.

"Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment of you," Magneto said and she moved backwards, grabbing a plastic water bottle that someone had left.

She flipped him off, smiling serenely as he sneered at her before throwing the bottle towards him. He batted it away and she ran towards him, sliding as she neared him and knocking him to his feet. Rogue chuckled at his shocked expression before yelping as metal knocked into the back of her knees, dropping her to the ground.

A yelp escaped her as metal wrapped around her hands, effectively encasing them before she was wrenched up. Her body flew backwards and she cried out as her back smacked against the wall. "If we weren't in a room full of metal…" she began, glowering at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he replied as he walked towards her. "There's always an excuse with you, isn't there?"

Rogue glared, trying to kick him before her legs were trapped against the wall. "You suck."

"How eloquent of you," Magneto said, his voice full of amusement.

She sneered at him in response, struggling to be released. "Fuck you," she replied, startled when he chuckled.

He moved closer to her, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at her. She squirmed under his silent assessment, trying to figure out a way to get free. "What should I do with you?" he pondered aloud and she glared.

"I'm your damn _insurance_," she snapped. "You should leave me the hell alone."

Magneto smiled and she decided he looked infinitely more dangerous when he did that. "You waste your potential."

"Oh please," Rogue said, glaring at him. "You just want to use me. For you I'm a weapon to exploit."

"My dear girl," he replied, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "What do you think you are to Mystique?"

"Go to hell," Rogue seethed, renewing her struggle to get free.

"Do you honestly believe she cares for you?" he asked and she looked away. "You naïve, misguided…"

She looked back at him, eyes narrowed in barely contained hatred. "Is it so hard to believe that she no longer cares to be your lackey?" Rogue interrupted, smiling as his expression darkened. "She hates you and its eating you up inside."

His fists slammed into the wall on either side of her head and she forced herself not to flinch. "Losing control, tsk, tsk, tsk," she chided, delighting in his anger.

Slowly, she leaned towards him, hoping to brush her forehead against his face and start the transfer. If she had a little of his power she knew she'd be able to remove the restraints. "Good girl," he stated, moving his head back, his eyes gleaming with an emotion she was unable to pinpoint. "You do not hesitate to use your powers."

She glared at him, renewing her struggle. "Mystique is training you to collect information, to be an assassin," he continued and she found herself unable to look away from his gaze. "To be just like her."

"What's it to ya?" Rogue snapped, pleased when he frowned in annoyance.

"You could be so much more," Magneto urged.

"Yeah, right," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'd be doing the same thing in the Brotherhood, only for people I don't like."

She bit her lip as he smiled at her, her attention focusing on his gloved hand as it moved towards her face. She instinctively flinched, remembering Liberty Island and his movement stilled, fingers hovering just above her cheek as she looked back at him. "What do you want?" she demanded, wanting to get as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Your allegiance," he replied and she laughed, looking at him as though he was crazy.

"Fat chance," she replied, her merriment ceasing as his expression darkened.

"Less impertinence," Magneto continued, his voice cold.

She looked away as he continued. "What are your plans, Rogue? Hide away in that quaint little cottage, accomplishing missions every few months and wasting the rest of your time lying around on the beach?"

She refused to look at him, wishing she was already there. His hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You know what will happen when the government passes the Mutant Registration Act," he snarled, his grip bruising. "And they will pass it. The ineffectiveness of the cure, what occurred at Alcatraz…"

"Because of you!" she growled, trying to wrench her face from his grip.

He tightened it, eyes narrowing as he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Our _inferiors _are demanding something be done and the United States government will respond. They will start with registration," he told her, his voice becoming deathly calm. "Cataloguing our whereabouts, our powers. Then the camps will open."

She tried to shake her head, wanting to deny what he was saying. "Your mutant brothers and sisters will be rounded up and slaughtered," he said, his voice becoming louder. "And you will hide away in Mexico, tanning this pretty skin."

He released her face, barring his teeth at her as he stepped back. The metal encasing her hands and feet moved away and she nearly tumbled to the floor. "Pathetic," he stated, crossing his arms across his chest in anger.

Steadying herself, she shook her head. "Why the hell should I give my allegiance to you?" she snapped, hands on her hips. "All of your _brilliant _plans have ended in disaster."

Her eyes widened as he stepped towards her, frightened by the fury in his eyes. She was backed into the wall and desperately tried to touch any exposed skin she could find as he approached her. His hands caught her wrists and he slammed them into the wall, causing her to moan in pain.

"You may be my insurance, girl," he growled, pressing her hands harder into the wall. "But continue this flippant behavior and I will lock you in a cell and leave you there until Mystique is finished."

Rogue bit her lip, holding back the response she desperately wanted to give as he released her hands. "There will come a time when you need to make a choice," Magneto informed her. "Will you help mutant kind or squander your powers in these frivolous endeavors?"

He didn't give her time to respond, merely turned and left her alone. The gymnasium doors slammed shut, and she slid down the wall, drawing her knees close to her chest. Laying her head on top of them she sighed. She had never felt more confused and conflicted than she did that moment and could see no clear path as to what she should do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

Planning was an endless task, requiring much thought and care in order for missions to occur as seamlessly as possible. The months he had endured without his power had sharpened Magneto's desire for control, to have his dreams for mutantkind become a reality. He gazed at the blueprints, memorizing every detail of the building, his fingers unconsciously running along the metal. If he had his way, he would make sure no mutant would ever wish their powers away, that they would embrace them, showing the world what the next step in evolution truly looked like.

A knock at the study door interrupted his thoughts and he waved the door open, not bothering to see who entered. "I trust this is something important," Magneto stated, his voice hard and unforgiving.

"Can't you lock her in a cell?" Magneto raised an eyebrow at the insistent tone Pyro used and turned to look at his young protégé.

"I take it you mean Rogue," Magneto continued, amused by the flash of anger in the young man's eyes when he said her name. "You do not like her."

Pyro shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. "We used to be friends," he answered.

"It is hardly her fault young Iceman chose her," Magneto said, leaning back in his chair.

Pyro's only answer was a scowl. "I want this tension between the two of you resolved," Magneto continued and turned back to his desk.

"Is that an order?" Pyro asked, astonished, and Magneto turned his head, giving the young man a pointed look. "Yes, sir," Pyro continued and left the room.

Magneto waved his hand, closing the door and focused his attention on the blueprints. A smile spread across his face at Pyro's irritation, his thoughts turning quickly to the cause of the young man's annoyance. He frowned, leaning back once again in the chair, using his power to call over the Chinese healing balls, slowly moving them in circles in the air above his hands.

Their brief spar in the gymnasium had frustrated and invigorated him. No one had been able to get under his skin so easily in a long time. _Not since Charles_. The balls fell to the floor at that thought and he flung them back into their case, glaring at the box as he crossed his arms across his chest. He forced any thoughts of his old friend to recede, not wanting to deal with the bitterness that would envelop him.

_You were a fool, Charles,_ Magneto thought and stood, walking over to one of the bookcases and removed a binder.

Rogue looked as though she was considering his words in the gymnasium. Her response to his assessment of Mutant Registration Act made him believe the misguided notions Charles's students had about right and wrong had been eradicated. Bringing her to the 'dark side', as the younger Brotherhood members were apt to say, would require subtle persuasion but he did not doubt that it was possible.

Magneto exited the room, slamming the door behind him as he traversed the hallway. The few Brotherhood members he saw gave him a wide birth, nervously glancing at him as he passed. Standing in front of Rogue's room, he waved his hand, wrenching the door open and glared at her before tossing the binder on the bed beside her.

She didn't look up from her book, merely turned the next page and rolled her eyes. "Very dramatic," she drawled, turning away from him.

"Read it," Magneto snapped and walked out of the room, wondering how long it would be before the Brotherhood had another member.

xxx

Over the next few days, he caught himself watching her, in the dining hall, as she walked through the hallways, as she trained in the gymnasium, trying to decipher her thoughts. He had always known she was a fighter, not many would have been able to survive eight months alone on the road, nor would Mystique have taken the girl in if she hadn't thought she was worthy.

Rogue gave no sign as to her feelings, merely continued to practice the training that Mystique had taught her. He noticed that she kept to herself, staying in her room or the gymnasium, anything to be away from the others. She avoided him, quickly leaving a room once he entered, unable to make eye contact. Her evading tactics made him wonder if she was wavering towards his beliefs.

He usually only saw her in the gymnasium, where he kept himself ensnared in the shadows along the walls, watching her intently. Her passion shown through as she practiced, a fierce desire shining on her face. He had been surprised that she didn't wear gloves, nor cover up as much of her skin as she used to. Mystique had definitely begun to instill a sense of pride in the girl.

He caught himself thinking about Rogue during the day when she was not present. Part of it was his desire for her to finally see the validity of his Cause, to see her take her place in his Brotherhood. There was another reason, a darker one that he did not want to explain. His jaw tightened as he watched her run, gaze focused on the white streak in her hair. For a long time it had been a reminder of his failure, but now it was becoming something he didn't care to name.

She spotted him across the gym and glared, before resuming her jog. His eyes narrowed as he focused on hers, forcing away the images of her small form beneath his body. He tensed, fists clenched at his sides, startled by the thoughts he was entertaining. Swiftly, he exited the gym, slamming the door as he made his way to his room, putting as much distance between the two of them as was possible.

xxx

Magneto finally met her alone in the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and he was surprised to see her there, sitting at the small table, intently reading an article. He stopped in the doorway, watching her fingers trace over the glass of milk, enthralled by the amount of deadly skin she was showing.

Rogue looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I met her," she told him, her voice hoarse, as she held up the article. "When I left Mississippi…she gave me a place to stay for a few nights."

She looked away and he moved towards her, stopping behind the chair, his hands gripping the metal back. Rogue was flipping through the articles, shaking her head, her entire demeanor somber. "None of them deserved to be treated like this."

Magneto's fingers moved to the strap of her tank top, slowly tracing over the material. "Fear makes people do despicable things," he informed her, flipping to the next article, unable to stop touching her.

"Fear will be enough to get that new bill through," Rogue said and gasped as his fingers slid over her collarbone.

He looked down at her, pulling away as he felt the pull of her power start. "What will happen?" Magneto asked, his hands in her hair, tugging hard so that she looked up at him.

"They'll register us, round mutants up, lock us away in camps before…" she trailed off, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Before they exterminate our kind," he finished for her and she nodded "Where will you be? Who will the world remember you as?"

"A failed martyr," Rogue replied with a sad grin as his fingers trailed over her shock of white.

Magneto smiled back at that, unable to stop caressing her. "And?"

"I don't want to betray her," she said, shaking her head and looking away from him. "I won't."

"I am not asking you to," he replied, his hands sliding down her arms, hissing as her power started.

"Yes, you are," she said, wrapping her arms around her body.

His hand slid down her back, feeling her tremble. He pushed the papers in front of her, ceasing his caress, angry that he had touched her. "Let me know your decision," he told her and left, silently berating himself.

She would come to him because she believed in his Cause, not because of any other reason.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Rogue sank down onto the couch and turned on the television, not caring what she watched as long as it could distract her. She drew her knees to her chest, resting her head on them as she stared at the screen, not truly seeing the images that flashed by. Instead, she felt phantom fingers brush down her arms and skirt across her collarbones, mimicking Magneto's caress from the night before. She sucked in a breath as she remembered his hands in her hair, tugging her to face him.

Desire churned in her stomach, making her skin feel as though it was on fire. She dropped her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face, her breathing slightly ragged as she relived his touch. She dug her nails into her legs, trying to focus on the pain, anything to help her forget.

She _despised _him. When she saw him, she wanted to punch him, kick him, anything to show him how much she hated him. The only problem was that she was realizing she didn't loathe him as much as she thought she did. Especially not when all she could think about were his fingers sliding over her skin, with him not caring at all about her power.

Looking back at the screen, she forced herself to focus on the images. She pushed the hair from her face and sat up as 'Breaking News' interrupted the soap opera. Her hands gripped the couch, fingers digging into the cushion as she watched the story unfold.

"The three mutants were rushed to the Jefferson Memorial hospital where they were pronounced dead on arrival," the news reporter stated, her expression impassive. "Police are looking into what—or who—provoked the attacks…"

"Provoked?" Rogue said in disbelief. She shook her head, fists clenched at her sides. The three mutants had been children, barely in their teens. _But they didn't say three children. They called them mutants_, she thought venomously, narrowing her eyes at the television.

"Of course their deaths were caused by their actions." She turned, locating Magneto in the doorway before looking back at the screen. "We are their enemy, Rogue," he continued, his voice growing nearer with each word. "They will never believe attacks against us are unprovoked."

"They were children," she spat out, glaring at the news reporter. "Yet they talk about them like they were less than dogs."

"If humans have their way, that is what we will be," Magneto reminded her, standing next to the couch.

She ignored him, focusing on the screen. "There are currently no suspects in this attack," the reporter continued and Rogue sighed, knowing the perpetrators would probably never be caught.

"That is a lie," Magneto stated and she looked back at him. "What do you want to do to these people?"

Rogue stood up and walked away from him, facing the wall, unable to look at him as she whispered her answer. "Kill them."

"We have located where they are," Magneto told her. She felt him behind her and shivered as his hand trailed down her back. "Would you like to kill them?" he asked, his breath brushing against her ear.

She looked at him and nodded, unable to speak. A smile curved his lips and he dropped his hand, motioning for her to follow as he exited the room. She hurried after him, wondering where they were headed, slowing her trek as they neared the hanger. He stopped in front of the door, giving her a piercing stare before opening the entrance. She followed him into the room, ignoring the looks she received from the members of the Brotherhood currently in the room.

"We will be back," Magneto stated, opening one of the smaller plane's ramps.

She hesitated for a second before following him onto the aircraft, not sure how smart of an idea this was. Rogue sat in the copilot seat, remembering the flying lessons she had taken after Alkali Lake and helped him with the take off procedures.

"How do you know who it was?" Rogue asked as they exited the hanger.

He did not answer her question and she sighed, not surprised by his silence as he steered them towards Sharpsburg, Maryland. She knew that he enjoyed solitude, relishing in the quiet moments that were seldom found in the busy environment of the Brotherhood. Even his quarters were far from the rest of the Brotherhood's rooms. Ignoring him, she looked through the cockpit window, smiling as she saw finally saw the blue sky, excited to be out of the base.

It was dark by the time they arrived in Maryland and Magneto landed the plane in a small clearing. "How do you know who killed them?" Rogue asked again as they disembarked.

"I have my ways of gathering information," he answered and she rolled her eyes at his crypticness.

"Where are we going?" she asked, rubbing her bare arms as the wind picked up, breathing in the fresh air.

He nodded towards the shady establishment up the road and she didn't bother inquiring how he knew. They walked towards the bar, looking decidedly out of place as they entered the building. It reminded her of the hole-in-the-wall in Laughlin where she had met Logan and she immediately pushed that thought aside, not wanting to think about him or any of the rest of the X-Men. That part of her life was over. _The past is over. Look forward._

She tried not to jump as Magneto's hand rested on her back, guiding her towards one of the empty tables. He nodded towards two of the men at the bar and she frowned, once again wondering how he knew. She watched them intently, straining to listen to their conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she heard them brag to another patron about the killing.

Magneto's hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back down to the chair as she tried to stand. "Do not be careless," he warned her.

She glared at him, twisting her arm out of his grip. Mystique had trained her; these two _vermin _would be easily dispatched. "I ain't careless," she snapped and moved quickly away from him.

Rogue could feel him watching her as she sauntered towards the two men, wanting nothing more than to make them pay for what they had done. Leaning against the bar, she smiled at them, forcing herself not to gag as they turned towards her, their lecherous gazes moving up her body.

"Hello there," the younger one greeted, placing a hand on her arm.

Her smile broadened as she clasped her hand over his, relishing the sound of his scream as her power activated. "Mutie bitch!" his friend yelled, lunging for her.

The man never made contact and she watched as one of the steel seats was manipulated and wrapped around his neck. Screams erupted around her and she peripherally saw the other patrons leave as every metal object in the room began to swirl around. She released her hold, gasping as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. The man's eyes widened in fear as she gripped his face, using what Mystique had taught her to snap his neck.

Her body was on fire, her mind awhirl with indiscernible thoughts. She jumped as she felt a hand on her back, twirling quickly to defend herself. Magneto grasped her hands with his gloved ones and she shivered, unable to look away from him. He was watching her with a predatory gleam in his eyes and her breathing escalated as he tugged her towards him.

A low moan escaped her mouth as he grasped her hips, her hands gripping his shoulders as his lips descended on hers. They broke apart as she felt the pull of her power start, groaning as he spun them around, backing her quickly into the nearest wall. She yelped as her back hit, arching her neck as he began to place small kisses along her neck before he bit down. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, crying out as she instinctively moved to wrap her legs around his waist.

One of his gloved hands slipped beneath her tank top and she shuddered at the feel of leather against her stomach, moaning as he once again kissed her neck. Her power was pulling at him, but he wouldn't yield and she rested her head against the wall, tensing at the pleasure-pain piercing through her. She felt his desire for her, magnifying her own and causing her to whimper as his hand cupped her breast before roughly squeezing it.

_Oh God_, she thought, unconsciously moving her hips against his, seeking release. His mouth was on hers again, hands gripping her hips as he began to thrust against her. He released her lips as her power pulled. "Open your eyes, Rogue," he demanded and she obeyed, startled by the hunger she saw in his, knowing it was mirrored in her own.

"Come for me, pretty girl," he whispered in her ear and she cried out, white flashing behind her eyes as she broke into a million tiny pieces, collapsing against him.

He thrust against her a few more times before she heard him moan and tense, groaning as he came. Her legs unwound from around him and she shakily put her feet on the ground, unable to let go of his shoulders. "Fierce, beautiful girl," he murmured into her hair and she closed her eyes, trying to gather her feelings and make sense of what had just transpired.

Sirens in the distance stopped any chance of reverie and they broke apart, quickly moving towards the exit. As Rogue sat in the copilot seat, she forced herself to look straight ahead and not towards Magneto, attempting to justify what had occurred as they flew back to the base.

_It was the violence…the adrenaline…_

xxx

Back at the base, Rogue quickly exited the jet, ignoring Magneto's call for her. She needed to be away from him, to clear her head. Her emotions were in a spin and she quickened her pace, heading towards her bedroom. The others jumped out of her way as she passed them, though she noticed with an odd fascination that it wasn't because they were afraid. There was respect on their faces as she moved by and she clenched her fists.

At the mansion her power had always been a barrier between her and the others. No one sat directly next to her, not even Bobby, nor did they walk closely beside her in the halls. She had always had space around her, isolating her when she was in a room full of people. Mystique had never made her feel isolated. She had always been careful around not to touch any exposed skin but there was a finesse about the way she approached her.

That had been difficult enough to adapt to, forcing herself not to dress in layers and let her skin breathe, allow for accidental transfers. Here at this base with Magneto was a different story. Rogue pushed open her bedroom door and quickly undressed, throwing her clothes in the small hamper by the door. Her fingers skirted over her collarbones, moving towards her neck and felt the raised skin, his mark on her.

She closed her eyes, breathing erratic as her confusion intensified. _I hate him_, she reminded herself, trying to stop her fingers gentle caress over the bite mark. Pieces of his memories flashed in her mind, seeing herself through his eyes, pressed against the wall, crying out as he snaked a hand under her shirt. An intense need engulfed her and she opened her eyes, shaking her head violently as she pulled on workout clothes.

A nice long workout would alleviate her tension and allow her to put everything into perspective. Twisting her hair into a ponytail, she frowned, unsure what she would do if she was left still feeling this aroused. She jogged towards the gymnasium, stopping in front of the doorway, hoping no one else was present. The doors slid open and she frowned as she spotted Pyro running.

Starting her own run, she ignored him, wishing he would leave. Her frustration built as his presence persisted. _Usually he can't wait to leave any room I'm in…_ She glared as she passed him, grimacing when he sped up to keep pace with her. "What do you want?" she demanded, hoping if she was brusque enough he would leave her alone.

"You went with Magneto," Pyro stated, a peculiar tone to his voice.

"What if I did?" she snapped, glaring at him.

He slowed down, looking at her with wide eyes. She stopped, turning to face him, hands on her hips, her face masked with fury. "Whatever it is just say it," Rogue growled.

"You really are one of us now," he informed her, his voice smug.

She blinked, unprepared for that response. "No," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not."

"All that shit we were taught back at Xavier's," he said, taking a breath. There was an insane smile as he continued. "You don't believe any of it either."

Rogue wanted to deny that, to scream and yell that he was wrong, but she couldn't. "Happy now?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest in agitation.

"I never thought you'd be one to defect," Pyro said with a grin. "You were always such a good girl."

She rolled her eyes in response. "You joining us?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I already got a team, thanks," Rogue replied, tensing when she felt another presence in the room.

Without turning, she knew Magneto was behind her. "Mystique?" Pyro asked.

"I ain't betraying her," she whispered and turned back to the exit, slowing as she neared Magneto. "Nothing's worth it," she informed him before exiting the room.

Mystique was her family. The feelings she had for Magneto, those she would have to ignore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

The mission in Maryland had not gone at all as Magneto planned. It had been successful, ending in the murderers' deaths as well as putting the event in the news. None of the reports had been able to say much about what had occurred in the bar except that two mutants had attacked the establishment. There had been no mention as to what their powers were, which made him smile.

_Humans rarely focus on our power, merely on the fact that they we are different than them. _The bowl he was moving in the air dropped back to the table. _Superior._ He ignored the others as they flinched, focusing his attention on the schematics in front of him as he ate. His mood had been less than pleasant since Maryland and he knew they were attempting to stay out of his way.

The door to the dining area opened and he looked up, his jaw tensing as Rogue entered. She ignored him, her expression impassive as she took a seat at the end of the table. He looked down at the papers and glowered. The incident with her in the bar was constantly on his mind, disturbing him when he should be focusing on planning the Brotherhood's next move.

The United States government would pass the new Registration Act and his worst nightmares would become a reality. He refused to allow that to happen. Standing, Magneto grabbed his papers and started towards the door. Stopping at the doorway, he looked back at Rogue. _You will join us,_ he thought, and exited the room, letting the door close with a loud bang.

xxx

The next few days did nothing to improve his mood. The Brotherhood's training was sloppy and when he compared them to Rogue's solo sessions he became furious. He barked out orders, pushing them harder, while his frustration grew. Mystique's reports were yielding little information. The news compromised of more and more incidents involving harm to mutants.

His patience was gone and he would not allow for anymore indecisiveness in his presence. Forcing open Rogue's bedroom door, he entered her room, towering over her sprawled form. She didn't even look up from her book, merely turned the page and continued reading. Barring his teeth, he wrenched the novel from her hands and using the metal in her zipper forced her from the bed.

"What the hell?" she demanded, glaring at him as he dragged her down the hallway.

He did not answer as he continued his course towards the television room. Yanking open the doorway, he glowered at the recruits. "Leave us," he ordered, pleased when they scrambled to get out.

"Well ain't you all strong and tough," Rogue said and rolled her eyes as he released her and slammed the doors shut behind them.

"Sit down and stop that infernal prattle," Magneto replied, turning on the television.

She hesitated a little too long and he yanked her down, pleased at her growl. "This is really…"

"_Silence_!" he snapped, changing the channel. "Watch."

"I've seen the reports, Magneto," Rogue informed him, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know attacks have been escalating."

"Yet you will be satisfied slinking away to your Mexican hideaway," he stated, switching off the television.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I won't," she replied furiously. "You know that, you arrogant _bastard_."

He smiled at that and she narrowed her eyes before lunging at him. Magneto waved his hand and forced her back to the couch. "Mystique has trained you well," he told her.

She barred her teeth at him. "You want me to betray her!" she yelled, throwing the remote control at him.

He easily deflected it. "I want you on my side."

"As a weapon," Rogue growled.

"As does Mystique," he replied, amused by the glare she directed at him. "The choice is yours, girl."

"The choice sucks," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The important decisions usually do," he informed her, sensing that he was winning her over.

"She'll hate me," Rogue whispered, shaking her head.

"She probably will," Magneto said and stood, moving towards her.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she shut her eyes. "Enough people hate me."

He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Your decision, Rogue?"

"Yes," she said, looking utterly defeated, which he did not enjoy.

"Yes, what?" he prodded, fingers gliding down her neck. He felt the pull of her power and tensed at the pain that rushed through him. It was exhilarating.

She glared as she pulled away. "Yes, I'll join your damn Brotherhood," she snapped, curling her body defensively into herself. "Is there a secret handshake?"

He smiled at that, tugging her hair hard. _That's my girl. Fiery temper. _"Impertinence…" he began.

"Is swiftly dealt with, yeah yeah yeah," she muttered, interrupting him as she rested her head on her knees.

His fingers trailed down the side of her face and neck, her power tugging at him before he dropped his hand. "You're training will begin tomorrow," he informed her and started towards the door. Stopping, he turned back to her, smiling. "Welcome to the Brotherhood, Rogue."

His smile disappeared as he entered the hallway, cursing himself for his inability to stop touching her. He needed to focus on the plans for their next mission. Not on such a slip of a girl.

xxx

Over the next few days, he watched Rogue adjust to being a member of the Brotherhood. Before she'd had the privilege of maintaining her own schedule but now she needed to follow that of the other members. After the first combined training session, he had placed her in charge of the newer recruits' basic combat instruction. He watched her with increasing fascination, pleased by the changes he saw.

She was no longer the scared child he had taken from the train station. He had seen some of this fiery spirit when he had talked to her on the boat ride to Liberty Island but had feared it squelched by Charles' pacifist teachings. That fear had been for naught if her current demeanor was any indication. The fact that she had been able to kill the two men in the bar so ruthlessly told him that she was not the same girl. He saw the pleasure in her face as she used her powers, knew that expression all to well. He'd seen it on countless new recruits when they began to use their powers without fear.

_She is accepting who she is,_ he thought with a smile as he exited the gymnasium. Waving open his study doors, he turned on the computer and accessed his email. Pushing aside all other thoughts, he focused on Mystique's latest report, frowning as he read.

_He is receiving payments from Homeland Security._

_A program called Trojan Horse has been created in the company. _

_It is a front for something. I do not know what yet._

_What the hell have you done to Rogue?_

_Her e-mails have odd undertones._

_If you've harmed her Erik, I will exact the most painful death I can orchestrate upon you._

_M._

Magneto pinched the bridge of his nose, aggravated by the lack of progress and Mystique's threat. He wondered what the girl had said in her letters, though knew it probably was not anything direct. _Otherwise, Raven would have already made good on her word._ He closed the e-mail, deciding it was best to ignore the woman's ranting and focus on the mission he was orchestrating.

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he yanked the door open. "Sir, you may want to turn on the television," Pyro told him, nodding towards the screen.

Magneto did so with a flick of his wrist, expression darkening as the image zoomed in on the United States Capitol building. "…breaking news. We have just been informed that the House of Representatives has passed the Mutant Registration Act. These results bring forth a variety of emotions as witnessed by the protests occurring daily outside of the White House," the reporter said.

His eyes narrowed as he turned the machine off. "Gather everyone," he instructed Pyro, pleased with how quickly the young man obeyed.

Exiting the room, he walked down the hallway, ignoring the others as they began to fill the hall, following him towards the debriefing room. The crowd parted for him and he quickly made his way to the front, turning to address them.

"My brothers and sisters," he began, feeling his fervor build with each passing word. "Just as we predicted the House has passed the Mutant Registration Act. It will not be long before the Senate votes on the act. Mark my words, they will also pass it, bringing about a swift wave injustice upon our kind."

He saw the terror and passion in their eyes, looking to him for what they should do. "Will we allow them to proceed with this monstrosity?" Magneto demanded.

A loud resounding chorus of 'No' erupted in the room and he scanned it, his gaze lingering on Rogue's impassive features. "We will prevail as the next step in evolution," he continued, his voice rising with each word. "They will see the futility of this endeavor and what happens when any of our kind is oppressed."

The crowd thundered an uproarious affirmation and he continued. "Continue your training, my brethren. We must be at our best if we are to succeed."

He walked back through the crowd, thrilled by the crowd's impassioned cries. Now, he needed to focus on what their response would be. "The X-Men are going to try and stop whatever you plan," Rogue said from behind him and he turned towards her.

"Of course they will," Magneto replied, watching her intently.

"Their strategies have changed," she informed him as she slowly approached, reminding him of a panther stalking its prey.

"Oh?" he asked, delighting in the wicked smile that spread across her face. He forced himself not to tense as she brought a hand to his chest.

"I'm sure they will continue to change," she said, cocking her head to the side, a regretful look in her eyes. "Ms. Monroe and Logan had a different way of doing things than the Professor or Mr. Summers."

Her fingers brushed across his chest. "Do not discount the problems they could create," she told him, dropping her hand as she slipped pass. "I'm going to train."

Shaking his head, he continued towards his study, preparing for the countless hours he would be spending in order to plan the Brotherhood's next endeavor.

xxx

The next few days were tense, but Magneto was proud by the energy the Brotherhood took to their new exercises. There was a dedication, a fury within which drove them to their potential. Even the youngest were improving in leaps and bounds in their combat instruction. He had not received anything new from Mystique which irritated him, though he knew she would report once she had any worthwhile information.

Magneto poured himself into planning, working out various strategies and trying to deduce the results each one could potentially have. He would not have another Alcatraz. This attack would be carefully orchestrated. _They will never know we are coming,_ he thought, strumming his fingers along the desk.

Eventually, he needed a break from training and planning, seeking solace in one of the few places to which only he had access. Or at least, was supposed to be the only one. He waved open the door that led to the outside, raising an eyebrow in surprise as he saw Rogue hunched over, staring out at the snow. Her lack of appropriate clothing worried him and he wondered how long she had been outside.

"Do you think freezing to death will absolve you from membership?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

She didn't answer and he chose to ignore her, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the silence. "I don't understand you," Rogue stated and he looked down at her, puzzled by this admission. "You're in my damn head, you'd think I'd be able to comprehend even a little of the way your mind works."

She looked up at him and he frowned, trying to deduce what _she_ was thinking. "You're attracted to me…because I'm dangerous," she continued, a rueful smile on her face before she looked away, poking at the snow with her bare hand. "That's why you liked Mystique and you betrayed her."

He couldn't deny that, didn't even try. "So why the hell do I still want you to touch me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her body.

"If I could answer that Rogue," he replied, looking back at the snow, "I would understand my attraction to you."

"I hate you…I used to hate you," she continued, shaking her head and looked up at him with confusion. "Everything used to be so much simpler…"

He has no answer for that, merely watched her as she sighed, brushing hair from her face. "I never should have agreed to come here," she whispered, shivering.

"You hardly had a say in it," he replied and she glared.

"No, I didn't," she stated before a slow smile spread across her face. "Mystique's going to try to kill you. At least I will find joy in that."

It was his turn to glare down at her. "Vicious little thing," he said, tugging her up, and rubbing her arms.

"You don't know the half of it," she replied, placing her hands on his chest, fingers entwining in his sweater.

He smiled at that, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "Yet, you wonder why I want you…"

"I know why you want me," Rogue replied with a twisted grin. "_I_ wonder what it is _I_ find enticing about _you_."

His fingers trailed down her cheeks and her power started to tug at him, causing him to suck in a breath, moving his hands to the straps of her tank top. "This is not why I wanted you to join the Brotherhood," Magneto told her, wanting to make sure that she knew that.

"This scares you as much as it does me," she whispered, tilting her head, a peculiar expression on her face. "I didn't think that would be possible."

"You believe I am above fear?" he inquired, his hands moving to her hips, tensing as she shuddered.

"I know things scare you," Rogue replied, licking her bottom lip. "_I_ scare you."

His eyes narrowed, fingers digging into her hips, delighting in her gasp of pain. "Its one of the reasons you're attracted to me," she whispered and he walked them backwards, pushing her into the side of the fortress.

"Is that so, little girl?" he asked, pressing her body into the wall, his hands moving to either side of her head.

He didn't allow her to answer as he captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. She became compliant beneath him before her power started and they broke apart. He moved to her neck, placing quick, harsh kisses along it as his hands moved to her sides, sliding along them. She was moaning, hands grasping his shoulders and he pushed her roughly against the wall, his lips pressing once again against hers. This time she kissed him back, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth as her power began. He ignored the pain for as long as he could, concentrating on the deliciousness of her mouth before finally breaking apart.

Her breathing was ragged and she leaned against the wall, eyes shut as he regained his strength. "There is much to do, Rogue," Magneto told her, waving the door open and tugging her inside.

She nodded. "We will continue this later," he informed her, pleased with the slow blush that crept up her neck. "I believe it is time for you to train the others."

"Yeah," Rogue replied, adjusting her tank top before starting down the hall. She stopped and turned towards him, a sultry smile on her face. "You know where to find me."

Magneto watched her go before heading back to his study, intent on finalizing his plans.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

The days since she was able to access Shaw's files on his home computer had been quiet, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred at the office, nor did there appear to be any repercussions to her endeavor. Mystique was becoming restless, waiting for something to happen. The files had merely given way to more questions, yielding little information that neither she nor Magneto saw as worthwhile.

This assignment was taking longer than she expected, and her lack of communication with Rogue was irritating. The last e-mail the girl had sent had left Mystique concerned. Magneto was trying to indoctrinate her into his Cause and Mystique knew from personal experience how charismatic Erik could be if he tried.

Forcing herself to focus, Mystique looked back at the computer and quickly began accessing Shaw's computer. There were files on his computer she had not accessed yet. The faster she learned what he was up to, the sooner she would be able to take Rogue and go home. Most of the files on the computer were meaningless for them, regular business dealings that didn't merit a closer look.

Her eyes narrowed as she finally brought up a new set of files, copying the information onto her disc. She scanned through the files, pursing her lips as she saw the schematics for a large robot. Glancing around the room she made sure no one was paying any attention to her before continuing to read. _Sentinel program._ Frowning, she clicked out of the files and stood.

"Lunch time already?" one of the other girls asked, looking at her with disdain.

Mystique smiled at her, remembering that she still had to keep up Mildred Hamilton's appearance, as she exited the office, quickly disappearing into the crowd on the street. She altered her form to a young business woman, her fingers brushing over the small disc in her right pocket.

Entering into the nearest internet café, she sat at one of the computers and began accessing the files. She logged into the appropriate channels to send the information to Magneto before reading the files. Her eyes widened in horror as she read, unable to believe that Shaw would finance such a program. _Robots that track down and kill mutants._ She shook her head, eyes narrowing in disgust. _Shaw is a mutant, what can he possibly gain from doing this?_

She removed the disc, putting it back in her pocket as a young blonde woman sat down across from her._ Emma Frost,_ Mystique thought with a small smile. She had not seen her since the falling out she'd had with Magneto a few years back. "What do you want, Emma?" Mystique asked, not bothering to look up.

"I thought you were finished being Erik's lackey," the young woman replied, smiling sweetly at her.

Mystique glared in response. "I thought you had decided to stop dressing like a whore."

"Friends?" Emma smiled, as she pressed her hands to the table.

"Where have you been?" Mystique asked, watching the woman closely. "After you left the Brotherhood, you disappeared. I almost thought you were dead."

"I'm sure Erik would have enjoyed that," Emma replied and tilted her head. She pursed her lips before continuing, "You are following Shaw."

"Why do you care?" Mystique asked, crossing her arms across her chest and taking note of the various exits.

"He and I are associates," Emma replied, tracing her fingers along the table top.

"Tell me you are not _sleeping_ with that man," Mystique demanded, shuddering at the thought.

"As if that's better than your sleeping with Erik?" Emma replied, leaning back in the chair. She folded her hands in her lap, directing an intense look at Mystique. "You know me better than that."

"I never think I know you that well, Emma," Mystique said, mirroring the other woman's stance.

"Touché," Emma said with a smile.

Mystique knew better than to find that look comforting. "You know of his plans?" she asked, trying to decipher Emma's demeanor.

"The Sentinel program," Emma replied with a wave of her hand. "It will not get far."

Mystique's eyes narrowed; something was not right. "Sebastian was always a fool," Emma continued, her smile broadening. "Erik wished you to learn what he was up to."

"Erik already knows. Try and stop me if you must," Mystique replied, calmly moving for the weapon she hid on her side.

Emma looked as though she was contemplating something, tilting her head as she looked at her. "There is more to this than you know, Raven."

"There usually is," Mystique answered dryly, her fingers brushing over the metal of the knife.

"What do you know of the Hellfire Club?" Emma asked, looking down at her nails.

"An ancient association full of the upper echelon of society," Mystique replied, gripping the handle of her knife. "Usually they are behind the less scrupulous endeavors in which the government is involved." She stopped, looking intently at Emma as realization dawned on her face. "You've become a member."

"Very good, Raven. You're still quick on the uptake," Emma replied, a calculated gleam in her eyes.

"What do you want, Emma?" Mystique demanded, knowing she needed to leave.

"You've provided me all I need, my dear," Emma replied with a wicked smile. "I was so hoping we could be friends again. Alas, you've proved inferior."

Emma's eyes glowed white and Mystique fell to the ground, her head throbbing as the psychic attack became stronger. Emma walked around the table and knelt down beside her. "I hope your new protégé will be far more entertaining to deal with," Emma whispered. "Yes, we know you've taken in young Rogue. Her power intrigues us."

Hatred filled her and she kicked Emma, knocking the woman to the floor as she scrambled out of the shop, falling to the ground as the psychic attack renewed with fervor. Mystique fumbled in her pocket, forcing herself to remain conscious as she withdrew her phone, quickly typing in the code to let Magneto know she had been compromised and hit send. Letting out a loud cry, she collapsed against the cement.

Emma and two men she did not know stood over her. "Bring her," Emma ordered.

Mystique's eyes flashed with vengeance before she blacked out, wishing she had never accepted Magneto's assignment, promising to kill Emma and her lackeys if they so much as touched Rogue.

xxx

Mystique waned in and out of consciousness, trying to make sense out of the bits and pieces of conversations she heard. She finally awoke on a cold slab of cement, shivering from the cold. Trying not to let anyone know she was conscious, she listened, deducing that she was far from the city. A cold draft blew down on her from above—_a window?—_but there was none of the typical sounds of a metropolis. Straining, she caught the sound of footsteps nearing her cell and forced herself to relax, wanting to have the upper hand.

"I know you're awake, Raven." Emma's voice stirred something primal in her and she looked up, glaring at the woman as she thought of the various ways to accomplish dismemberment.

"Why am I alive?" Mystique asked, slowly drawing herself into a sitting position.

"Behave," Emma warned, unlocking the cell door.

Mystique was unable to move and watched her old friend closely, trying to decipher the woman's next move. Emma had always seemed like a caged animal to her, appearing quiet and docile until it went for its master's jugular. "I have always considered you a friend, Raven," Emma began and Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, stop it, Emma," Mystique demanded, nonchalantly looking for something in the room to use as a weapon. "You have no friends."

Emma's expression turned nasty and she leaned against the bars. "Fine, I won't waste pleasantries upon you," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "Shaw and my associates would like nothing more than to dispose of you."

"Dispose of me?" Mystique asked, laughing, enjoying the scowl on Emma's face. "Kill, Emma. Please use the appropriate terminology."

"I am trying to help you, Raven," Emma snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are the reason I am in this place, pardon me for not believing anything you say," Mystique glowered.

"It is your choice, Raven," Emma growled, moving towards the door. "Either stay in this delightful six by six cube and seal your fate or follow me."

Mystique begrudgingly followed, keeping herself alert for any sign of further betrayal. They moved quickly through the hallway, the people they passed paying no attention to them. _Calm yourself, Raven. _Mystique blinked, unused to Emma invading her mind. She knew Emma had no ethical scruples, it was one of the reasons Magneto had recruited her. _They do not see you,_ Emma continued as she pulled open a door. _Go, my friend._

Mystique looked at the forest before them before making a sidelong glance at Emma. "There is more to this than it seems," Mystique stated, not liking the slow smile that spread across Emma's face.

"There always is," Emma replied, walking back into the facility.

Mystique watched her for a few seconds before quickly disappearing into the woods. She needed to move fast and get a message back to Magneto. _Whatever response you have Erik, you better accomplish it fast,_ she thought, ignoring the lingering doubt in the back of her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

Rogue smiled as the younger recruits copied the moves she'd shown them, attempting to attain perfection on their first try. "Take it slow," she reminded them, remembering the numerous times she had fallen flat on her face after learning a new step. "I don't expect flawlessness on your first try. You train to become better."

They nodded, helping one another up from the floor as they continued to practice. She enjoyed teaching them, proud of their improvement and control. It had been a few days since the announcement that the House had passed the Registration Act and she had increased their sessions, wanting them to be prepared for whatever lay ahead.

_They won't be scared like we were,_ she thought, remembering the screams that had echoed in the mansion when Stryker attacked. _We weren't ready. _Images of her old friends at the mansion flashed before her eyes. _They still aren't. _

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on her group, giving out praise when warranted and firm criticism to make them stronger. "They've gotten better," Pyro said and she looked at him, wary of his motives.

"Thanks," Rogue replied, standoffishly.

"It's a compliment, Rogue," he snapped, scowling at her.

"Sorry," she said with a small smirk. "Not used to you giving those out so freely."

"I don't." He shrugged and nodded towards the recruits. "She taught you a lot."

"Yeah, she did," Rogue said, unsure where this conversation was headed.

He was watching her intently. "You've changed," Pyro stated and it was her turn to shrug.

"So have you." She smiled, knowing he was trying to mend whatever rift had come between them.

"I like you better now," he said, a sly smile spreading across his face. "You were whiny before."

"Look who's talking!" Rogue exclaimed, hands on her hips. "You weren't a regular ball of sunshine yourself."

His grin became wider before he quirked an eyebrow, looking past her, his smile fading. She turned to follow his gaze, surprised to see Magneto in the gymnasium's doorway. "Rogue," he said, motioning for her to follow before disappearing into the hallway.

"Run and cool down," Rogue ordered her group before jogging to catch up with Magneto.

Neither talked as they traversed the hallway. Rogue clenched her hands at her side, fighting back the overwhelming desire to pull at her fingers in order to calm her nerves. They entered Magneto's study and she sat in one of the upholstered chairs.

Magneto was staring at her and a sense of dread flowed through her, wondering why she had been summoned. "Mystique has been compromised," he stated.

Rogue's eyes widened, unable to comprehend anything he was saying. _Compromised, what the hell does that mean?_ Magneto was still talking and she forced herself to concentrate.

"She sent me a message—"

"Where is she?" Rogue interrupted, jumping to her feet.

"Rogue, calm down," Magneto ordered. Normally his tone would have given her pause, but she didn't care, too focused on trying to learn what had happened to Mystique.

"Where is she?" Rogue demanded, flexing her hands, trying to control herself.

Magneto grabbed her shoulders and she shook him off. "Where is she?" she asked again, her voice rising with each word.

"I do not know," he informed her and she shook her head, fear creeping into her.

"She never should have taken your assignment," she screamed, hitting is chest.

Magneto grasped her hands, stilling her movements. "Control yourself," he ordered and she glared, hating feeling so helpless and blaming him. "I will find her."

Her lower lip quivered and she shut her eyes, feeling the first tears begin to fall. He couldn't promise that, no one could. People died all the time, even mutants. _Especially mutants._

"She will be fine," he murmured, hands stroking her hair and she slowly began to calm, trying to stop her tears. He tugged her hair hard and she looked at him.

"Quiet down, Rogue. Mystique would not tolerate this," he reminded her, and she nodded, controlling her breathing.

Rogue pulled away from him, sinking back into the chair and repositioned her mask of indifference. She looked back at him, startled by the admiration in his eyes. "Good girl," he told her and she shivered; his voice was intoxicating and soothing at the same time.

"What happened to her?" Rogue asked, thankful he sat across from her as she looked down, unable to deal with his intense gaze.

"She sent the message that would let me know she had been compromised," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

Leaning back in the chair, she looked down at her hands as she muttered. "Way to be vague…"

His fist slammed down on the table between them and she jumped, cursing herself for being frightened before she glared. "Well, it _was_," she told him, furiously crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you continue to act like a four-year-old, I will remove you from this room without any further information," he warned her and she knew he wasn't bluffing.

She uncrossed her arms, trying to calm down as she waited for him to continue. "Mystique had just sent me all of Shaw's personal files, her mission was complete," Magneto told her, his expression darkening. "Unfortunately, she met up with Emma Frost."

She noted the anger that flashed in his eyes as he said the woman's name and she concentrated on his memories, trying to figure out who she was. She saw a beautiful blonde woman with eyes colder than ice, yelling obscenities at him before leaving his former fortress. The woman was not trustworthy, Rogue could tell that. Blinking, she focused back on Magneto, quickly looking away from his pleased expression.

"It's far worse than that, my dear," Magneto continued, waving his hand and the laptop hovered towards them.

"You know magnets don't work well with computers," she quipped with a grin as it landed on the table between them.

He ignored her, nodding towards the screen. "Emma has joined the Hellfire Club."

She raised an eyebrow at that, forcing herself not to snicker at the ridiculous name. "Not many know of their existence, even if they are behind most of the various leading powers' formidable schemes," he informed her. "They are ruthless and have no qualms with destroying those in their path."

"Like you," Rogue said, staring at a strand of her white hair.

"They do so for enjoyment," Magneto replied, his voice cold. "I do so out of necessity." She knew better than to comment, instead nodding towards the screen. "Sebastian Shaw is also a member. He has been receiving large sums of money from Homeland Security."

Rogue nodded, not seeing where any of this was going, her curiosity rising as he pressed a button. The schematics for a large robot filled the screen. "What is it?"

"It is called a Sentinel," he informed her. "It is being programmed to hunt down mutants."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "And then what?"

"For now, it seems to obtain those who do not register," he said, shutting off the screen. "It will not be long before they change their programming to annihilate us."

Rogue looked at the darkened screen, wanting to offer some sort of rebuttal and failing miserably. "But what about Mystique?" she inquired.

He looked gravely at her. "I do not know."

"What do we do?" she prodded, anxious to find her.

"For now there is nothing we can do," he replied and she narrowed her eyes.

"Bullshit."

His expression grew cold. "If it was a member of your Brotherhood you wouldn't be saying that," she continued, glaring at him.

He barred his teeth at her. "Don't act as if you know me, child."

"Oh, now I'm a child," she replied, rolling her eyes. "That's not what you were treating me like a few days ago."

He was on his feet in a few seconds, grasped her wrists and tugged her up. She hissed at him. "You're just going to abandon her!"

"I never said that," he said, his voice calm, which only furthered her agitation.

"She was right about you," Rogue grumbled, twisting to get him to release her.

"Oh?"

"She said you were an arrogant bastard that cares for no one but himself," she informed him.

His grip tightened painfully and she cried out. "My sole purpose is to insure the survival of mutantkind," Magneto growled.

"She's a mutant," Rogue reminded him. "If you won't find her, then I will."

He smiled at that, apparently amused. "How will you do that?"

She didn't have a clue. "Mystique never should have taken your assignment," Rogue said, glaring.

"I will locate her, given time," Magneto said, releasing his grip.

She rubbed her wrists, trying to soothe them. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck here with you."

"You did not seem to mind that too long ago," he replied, his hand stroking her arm. Her glare intensified but she didn't pull away. "Mystique will be fine, Rogue. She is a survivor."

Rogue nodded. _She is. She'll be fine. _ "I will find her, Rogue," he continued, his fingers feather light on her shoulder. "And you will learn and train."

"I'm going with you when you locate her," she informed him.

"Very well," he replied and she realized how close they were standing together.

Taking a step back, she wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm going to train," she said and bolted from the room, the desire she felt scaring her.

She went straight to the gymnasium, grateful that no one else was present as she began to run. Her mind was racing and she tried to understand all that was happening. Mystique was being held captive somewhere. At least that's what she _hoped_ was occurring. She didn't want to think of the other options, of them only finding the woman's lifeless body.

Rogue forced herself to run harder, faster, the pain making her forget her worries—_his fingers digging into my hips._ She blinked, shaking her head to ignore that thought. _I can't…its impossible…_ she thought, remembering the pleasure-pain of his kiss as her power pulled at him, his craving for her joining with her own for him. _No, no, no. I hate him. Hate!_ It was becoming harder to convince herself of that.

Her feet pounded against the floor, driving her body harder before she slipped, falling to her knees. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she forced herself to stand and began running again. She heard the gymnasium door open but ignored it. "You've been at this for hours," Magneto said from the doorway.

"I'm fine," Rogue replied, stumbling as he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I admire this perseverance, but you do need to sleep," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, shrugging out of his grasp.

"You are not _fine_," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest. "Sloppy perhaps…"

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she lashed out at him, wanting him to hurt as much as she was. He blocked her attack and sent her sprawling to the floor. She glared at him. _He's the reason she's missing,_ Rogue thought, quickly jumping to her feet and striking again. A metal bar knocked against the back of her knees, causing her to buckle as she fell into him. She used that as an opportunity to grab towards his face, crying out as his hands latched painfully around her wrists.

"I know you are frustrated, girl, but continue this and I will--" Rogue didn't give him time to finish as she completed a move Mystique had taught her right before she'd accepted _his_ assignment. It should have landed Magneto on the floor and her standing triumphantly over him. Unfortunately, she had ended up with her back crushed against the floor and him on top of her.

Her glare intensified and she barred her teeth, struggling under him to get free. His hands pressed hers painfully into the floor; her breathing was ragged as he stared intently down at her. She glared at him with all the anger she felt. A predatory smile spread across his face and her breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards her. She felt slick, cold metal wrap around her wrists as he released her hands slowly running his fingers down her arms and causing her to shiver.

"Such passion," Magneto stated, his breath against her neck.

She arched, trying to give him more access to it as his lips pressed harsh kisses against her skin. Straining against the links, she pushed her body into his, gasping as her power began to pull, seeing herself through his eyes. She groaned as his hands cupped her breasts and slowly began rubbing. Her eyes clenched shut and she bit her lip. It felt like his hands were on her skin and not shielded by her clothing.

"Pretty girl," he murmured against her ear and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself shamelessly against him. He nipped her ear, causing her to cry out, arching her body into his. "Tell me to stop, Rogue."

Her eyes widened at that and she looked at him as though he had lost his mind. Bobby had never touched her like this, making her feel as if her whole body was on fire, not even when she'd been 'cured'. She'd be damned if she was the one to stop this.

"No," she replied, pressing her lips hungrily against his, dropping her head back to the floor as her power pulled.

His expression was serious as his hand slipped beneath her shirt laying flat against her stomach as he began moving his hips against hers causing her to gasp. He was pressing at just the right angle against her and her mind began to spin, overwhelmed by the desire rushing through her blood. Her power started in earnest and small keening sounds escaped her as his own desire intermingled with her own.

"Oh God," she cried out, clenching her eyes shut as she arched, straining her whole body as she came undone.

He removed his hand, gasping for breath as he continued to push against her before biting down hard on her shoulder as he came. Rogue lolled her head to the side, enjoying the weight of him crushing her against the floor, unable to move her legs from around his waist, her arms stretched painfully above her head.

His hand stroked her shoulder, running across the mark he had left and she shuddered, her skin hypersensitive. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, uncertain what any of this meant. He looked possessively down at her and she strained against the metal holding her down, thankful when she felt it release.

Her hands moved to his shoulders as she licked her lips. His eyes narrowed, gaze focusing on her mouth and she blushed, slowly unwinding her legs from him as he tugged her to her feet. "That was…" she began, unsure how to voice her tumultuous thoughts.

The gymnasium door slid open and she jumped away from him, eyes wide as she focused on Pyro. "Uh…" the boy said, raising an eyebrow at their disheveled states before continuing, "Mystique just called."

"Where is she?" Rogue asked, pushing hair from her face, hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

"Jefferson Café? She said you'd know where that is," Pyro replied with a shrug.

"Ready the jet," Magneto ordered and Pyro nodded before quickly exiting.

Rogue clasped her hands happily in front of her. "If she called than she's okay," she said, sighing with relief.

"Yes," Magneto stated and she turned to look at him. He didn't seem at all enthused.

Her happiness began to subside and she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm a member of the Brotherhood," she told him, unable to believe what she was saying. "I can't slink off into the sunset, not after what I've seen."

He gave her a piercing stare. "We shall see," he replied, his voice cold as he exited the room.

Slowly, Rogue began to follow him, an uneasiness beginning to fill her. _She'll hate me…but I'm needed here,_ she thought, remembering the younger recruits and their improvement. Her gaze drifted to Magneto, shivering as she remembered his hands moving along her, his body pressing _just right_ against hers. Looking down, she sighed. _She'll hate me._

xxx

Rogue nodded towards the diner and watched as two members of the Brotherhood entered, intent on patrolling how safe it was. She wanted to run in, to see Mystique, to know that she was truly okay. Magneto's hand on her forearm kept her in place on the opposite side of the street. "Patience," he told her and she pursed her lips in annoyance.

One of the members exited and gave the signal to enter. They crossed the street and she had to wonder if the cars were slowing down because he was controlling the metal in them. Entering the diner, she glanced around, slipping through his grasp when she spotted Mystique. It was one of her personas, but she'd have known that impatient tapping anywhere. Rogue slid into the opposite bench of the booth, smiling broadly.

Mystique smiled back before her expression became guarded as Magneto and his lackeys—_my teammate's—_approached. "I need you to remove the tracking device," Mystique said, her gaze focused on Magneto.

"Where is it?" he demanded, sliding into the booth beside Rogue.

Rogue looked down, ignoring the raised eyebrow Mystique directed at her. "Middle of my back," Mystique replied and then gasped, grabbing a stack of napkins from the table and pressing them to the wound he'd created.

Rogue's eyes widened and she glared at Magneto, who brought the small device towards them in the air. "Are you okay?" Rogue asked, wishing she was on the other

side of the booth and able to apply pressure.

"Erik was never one to be gentle," Mystique replied, giving her a reassuring smile. Her gaze moved lower and Rogue's hand clasped over the bite mark, quickly looking away from her mentor's accusing eyes. "What did you do?"

She looked back at her, trying to hide the truth. "You were never good at lying," Mystique snapped, hand slamming down onto the table as she turned her attention to Magneto. "You sick, twisted bastard. She's a _child_."

"I am not!" Rogue growled, immediately wishing she hadn't spoken.

"I will deal with you later," Mystique informed her and Rogue glared, hating the condescending tone.

"I joined the Brotherhood," she whispered, mentally kicking herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

"I get you your information, and what do you do?" Mystique asked, eyes narrowing dangerously at Magneto. "You manipulate and fuck my--"

"Your what?" Magneto hissed and Rogue wasn't sure she wanted to witness this conversation. "Your weapon? That's what you are grooming her to become."

"You know nothing," Mystique replied, her voice dropping dangerously low.

"Stop it, both of you," Rogue snapped, looking anxiously around the diner. "Everyone's looking."

There was a screeching tearing sound and Rogue looked in horror as the side of the diner was torn off. The large unblinking face of a giant robot—_Sentinel—_stared down at them. "Mutant designates Magneto and Mystique," the robot stated, his voice reminding her of the robot on the space show Bobby had forced her to watch. "Mission protocol: Apprehend."

Debris flew towards them and Rogue ducked, thankful that Magneto was able to block it by manipulating the other tables in front of them. Screams erupted throughout the diner as the other patrons began to panic. She spotted the two mutants who had entered the diner behind them, cringing as they crouched into an attack mode, ready to use their powers against the robot.

"Hostile situation," it said, eyes glowing red. "Protect humans."

Rogue's eyes widened as a large hand was directed at them, quickly shifting into the barrels of enormous guns. _Shit._


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

_Damn it, Emma. I knew you were playing me,_ Mystique thought as she threw herself across the booth, knocking Rogue over, intent on shielding the girl. Looking up, she watched as Magneto raised the nearby tables, flinging them at the Sentinel before she felt Rogue slide out from under her. Mystique's gaze focused on the silver bands attached to the girl's wrists, her mouth tightening in barely contained rage.

"We will finish this discussion later," Magneto said, and she wanted to claw his eyes out.

His gloved hand wrapped around Rogue's forearm, pulling her along as he exited the building, deflecting the robots attacks with pieces of the metal diner, mumbling something about 'the government using plastic in everything these days'. Mystique scurried after them, catching Rogue's arm as they exited the establishment and wrenched her backwards. The girl stumbled but kept her footing.

"_I_ completed my mission," Mystique fumed, pushing the girl behind her. "_We're_ going home."

Magneto smiled at her and she snarled in response. Rogue was raised into the air and she watched the young woman roll her eyes. "Can I _not_ become a human tug-a-war rope?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest in irritation.

Mystique ignored her, keeping her attention on Magneto. She heard his other lackeys behind her, still in the diner, dealing with the Sentinel. "Rogue has a new home," Magneto stated. "She joined the Brotherhood."

"Because you were _seducing _her!" Mystique growled, pouncing towards him, cursing as a metal beam wrapped around her, forcing her back down and making her immobile. Sirens wailed in the distance, a crowd of curious onlookers forming across the street.

She heard Rogue mumble something that sounded a lot like, 'I am right here', but disregarded it, baring her teeth at Magneto. "What part of keep her safe did you confuse with 'molest her'?"

Magneto snarled at that, causing Mystique to smile and shift her form to mimic Rogue. "She is mine," Mystique told him, her lips curling into a sensual smile.

"Not anymore," Magneto replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Her smile faded, her glare intensifying as she reverted to her true form.

"Excuse me," Rogue interrupted. "I _ain't_ anyone's."

"You are a member of the Brotherhood," Magneto said, whirling to look at her, his voice icy. "Are you not?"

Rogue glared at him before nodding, and Mystique struggled against the beam. "Then be silent!" Magneto demanded.

"Leave her alone, Erik," Mystique snapped, slipping free.

The three of them jumped as the Sentinel's head slammed down beside them, the rest of the body landing a few feet away. The members of the Brotherhood exited the diner, smiling broadly at their accomplishment.

"It is time for us to leave," Magneto said, raising himself and Rogue into the air. "You are free to join us, Raven."

Mystique glowered as she trudged after them, eyes narrowing as Rogue looked over her shoulder at her, her expression apologetic. _If you think this is finished Erik,_ she thought as they boarded the jet,_ you are sadly mistaken._

She waited for him to strap her to a seat in order to keep her from doing anything _foolish_. Nothing happened and her gaze followed him, intent on knowing where he was, wanting him to be far away from Rogue. She shook her head, unable to believe what had apparently transpired between the two.

_Rogue hates him._ Mystique forced herself to remain calm, her appearance one of serenity. _Hated him,_ she thought, wanting to grab Rogue and take her away, to hide her in a place Magneto would never think to look Unfortunately, she knew Rogue would despise her as a result.

Magneto turned towards her and she tensed, readying herself for a fight. He smiled, that sardonic grin she used to find appealing but now brought out a fast burning desire to cut his throat. "Find a seat, Raven," he told her, gesturing towards the rows. "I don't believe you will attempt mutiny when your protégé's life would be in jeopardy."

She sneered at him and took a seat, pleased when the nearby members of the Brotherhood quickly scattered. After a few moments, Rogue slowly made her way towards her. Mystique watched her like a hawk, noting the girl's nervousness. She settled into the seat, giving Mystique an anxious smile as she fumbled with her hands.

"I…I didn't want you to learn this way," Rogue finally said, stopping her nervous movements.

Mystique's yellow eyes flashed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Uh…I wasn't," Rogue offered with a small grin.

"_That_ much is obvious," Mystique replied, eyes narrowing as she lowered her voice. "You couldn't just join his damn Brotherhood, you had to let him fuck you?"

"He didn't fuck me," Rogue stated, crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

Mystique shook her head, ignoring the answer. "I taught you to be better than this."

"It just kind of happened," Rogue continued with a shrug, the strand of her tank top falling slightly and exposing more of the bite mark before she quickly pulled the strap back.

"_This_ doesn't just happen," Mystique growled and pushed the strap back, looking intently at the bruise that was already forming.

Rogue moved back, shaking her off, before she glared. "_You're _ the one who left me there," she reminded her.

Mystique raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer. Rogue began fidgeting with her hands again before looking away and sighing. "I can't…I have to help," she stated.

Mystique shook her head. "He'll only get you killed," she said. "Did you forget he already did attempt to kill you?"

Rogue looked up and glared. "I can hardly forget that," she replied before looking up at the ceiling of the aircraft. "When Congress passes the bill, countless… What?"

"Erik can be very charismatic when he wishes," Mystique said and leaned towards her. She knew the girl was trying but didn't feel compelled to be nice. "Did he whisper what will happen to mutants as he fucked you, Rogue?"

"I already told you, he didn't _fuck_ me!" she growled, before looking back down, shaking her head. Mystique watched as the girl slowly regained control of her emotions, hands clenched in fists in her lap. "I…I'm sorry. I've…I've betrayed you."

Mystique grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her, sighing at Rogue's pitiful expression. "I want to say I'll leave the Brotherhood, that I'll go back to Mexico with you, but I _can't_," Rogue whispered, casting her gaze downwards.

Anger flared in Mystique as she looked at the girl, surprised that none of it was directed at her young protégé, and she shifted her gaze to the front of the plane. Her fury was focused entirely on Magneto, hating him for taking Rogue, for corrupting her. Mystique looked back at Rogue, catching the end of her dialogue. "…I'm so sorry."

"Stop sniffling," Mystique replied, brushing hair from the girl's face. Scowling, she dropped her hand and continued. "I _knew_ how tempting his Cause could be and let you go with him, knowing he wanted you on his team. Though I did not think he would desire more from you."

Rogue bowed her head but Mystique could still make out the slow blush that developed. "Has he hurt you?" she demanded, pleased when Rogue shook her head.

"He will," Mystique informed her, sighing as she leaned against the seat.

"It ain't like we're even together," Rogue murmured, her blush deepening as she mimicked Mystique's pose. "It just kind of…happens."

"I do not need to know the details," Mystique replied, waving her hand in an attempt to force unwanted images away.

"Are you gonna try and kill him?" Rogue asked, looking intently at her. "You might want to depower him somehow. There's metal everywhere in that damn base."

Mystique smiled, pleased that the girl hadn't lost her edge. "I'm more concerned with Emma and Shaw," she replied, flexing her fingers.

Mystique frowned, remembering Emma's words. _I hope your new protégé will be far more entertaining to deal with_. Narrowing her eyes, she stared towards the cockpit, ignoring Rogue's inquiring look. As much as she hated to admit it, the Brotherhood was probably best place for Rogue to stay until she could figure out why Emma wanted the girl. _Erik was never one to minimize security measures._

"I don't like that look in your eyes," Rogue stated, bumping her leg into Mystique's. "You're planning something and you ain't inclined to tell me."

Mystique raised an eyebrow in response. "The Hellfire Club is dangerous," Rogue continued, strumming her fingers along the arm of the chair. "That's who you're thinking of…going up against. I'm right, aren't I?"

"We'll discuss this later," Mystique replied, settling back against the seat.

Rogue snorted, causing her to smile as the girl muttered, "Which means, drop it, Rogue."

Slowly, Mystique began to formulate a plan, contemplating scenarios and determining various contacts she would need to reach. She'd seen the news, knew of the impending enactment of the Registration Act. Magneto would be focused on dealing with that, furthering his Cause; the Hellfire Club and their endeavors would be pushed aside for later analysis. Shaw had been the one to fund the Sentinel program, whose only purpose appeared to be locating and detaining mutants. Perhaps she could convince him of the importance of learning their motivation and goals.

She gave Rogue a sidelong glance, a maleficent smile spreading across her face, figuring out how to make Magneto's indiscretion with Rogue work to her advantage. "Now, I _really_ don't like that look," Rogue said, shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"Later, Rogue," Mystique reiterated, satisfied that there were no further inquires as the girl leaned back into the seat.

The plane descended towards the mountain fortress and Mystique stood as it landed, walking towards Magneto. "We need to talk," she informed him.

"Very well," he replied, dismissively waving for her to follow as he disembarked.

She gritted her teeth as she complied, remembering when she had been treated with more respect. Her yellow eyes flashed dangerously as they passed Brotherhood members in the hallway, and she took silent pleasure in their cautious looks. Without any pretense they entered into his study and she raised an eyebrow as she sat in one of the chairs, noting how closely it resembled his old office.

Fixing a steely gaze on him, she began to outline her plan, intent on having the upper hand. "I am not here to discuss your inappropriate relationship with Rogue."

She smiled at the tension in his stance before continuing, "She has decided that your insane Cause is worthwhile and for now, I deem her safe while locked away in this metal monstrosity."

"Is there a reason for this speech, Raven?" he demanded, glaring at her. "Or do you plan on merely insulting me?"

Her smile broadened, pleased that she was still able to irritate him. "Your focus will be on the Mutant Registration Act," she stated.

"The passage of that bill will…"

"Yes, yes," Mystique interrupted, waving him off. "Emma _knew_ you would send me to investigate Shaw. She knew Rogue was…under my care. The Hellfire Club is planning something detrimental."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead his gaze was focused on the far wall, but she knew he was listening. "Shaw funded the Sentinel program and we've witnessed their capabilities. What do you think they will employ to force mutants to obey the new law once the Registration Act is passed?"

"What do you want, Raven?" he asked, looking back at her, his eyes cold.

Mystique reciprocated the look. "You to stop molesting my…" she faltered briefly, unsure how to characterize her relationship to Rogue.

"Rogue is free to make her own decisions," he replied dismissively.

"Hardly," she snapped, glowering at him.

"Have you so little faith in her?" he asked, and she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I know _you,_ Erik," she informed him, her expression becoming tight with anger.

"Hardly," he replied, throwing her own words back at her before warning her. "I tire of this conversation, Raven."

"I have no doubt that if I were to leave, you would hinder any contact I wished to have with her," she said, scowling. "I would have no problem forcing her to leave if I could be certain that it wouldn't destroy the relationship she and I have developed."

"What do you propose?" he inquired, his expression tense.

"Your focus will be on the Registration Act. Mine will be directed towards the Hellfire Club and the Sentinel program," she continued.

"I suppose you wish to be paid for further services?"

She smiled at that. "This is purely professional, Erik. Your Cause is none of my concern unless it gets Rogue killed," she replied.

"The location of where the Sentinels are being housed and any information you can acquire about the Hellfire Clubs motives would be useful," he acknowledged, an edge of distrust in his voice. "You will inform me of any information that you gather."

"My fees will be the same," she told him, fingers sliding along the metal of the chair. "I will also require updates from Rogue. She knows how to reach me."

"You will start immediately."

She shook her head, infuriated by his constant demands, knowing she should be used to them. "After I talk with Rogue," she informed him and rose.

He didn't reply and she exited the room, intent on finding Rogue in order to have a more in depth conversation about what had occurred during her absence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen**

When she was little, Rogue would disappear up to the attic, creating her own little worlds and desperately trying to ignore the yelling she heard downstairs or the anger building inside of her. As she got older, she distracted herself by the pain of a good workout. She smiled bitterly as she remembered this, as her feet connected with the metal floor and her muscles throbbed, thinking that some things never changed.

She ignored the looks of the other mutants closely watching her. Pyro had tried to run with her, starting his annoying chatter before she'd given him a Mystique-patented look. She'd faltered slightly at that, shaking her head as she thought of the woman, hating herself for what had happened between them. Mystique hadn't seemed angry with her on the plane, but Rogue _knew _she never forgot and she didn't forgive.

"So this is where you hide away." Rogue almost stumbled at the sound of Mystique's voice. Turning, she stopped and faced her, wondering what would happen.

"Don't look at me like a frightened puppy, girl," Mystique snapped as she stepped forward.

Rogue forced herself to look impassive, letting her arms fall to her sides, waiting for the first move. "Have you kept up with your training?" Mystique asked, circling her.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, listening for movement, her senses on high alert.

"We shall see," Mystique stated and Rogue ducked and rolled, anticipating the kick.

She lashed out in return before jumping to her feet, watching her mentor intently. "Sloppy," Mystique told her with a sneer.

Rogue cringed as she took a kick in the gut, before delivering one to Mystique's side. She cried out as her foot was grasped, her body sent toppling to the floor. "Have you been to busy flirting with your new boss—"

Rogue kicked her legs out, connecting with Mystique's shins and sent the woman to the floor. "It ain't like that," she scowled, pushing herself up and launched herself forward.

Mystique rammed her elbow into her side and Rogue moaned as she rolled away, clutching her injury. "Not like that?" Mystique asked, roughly helping her up, trying to assess any damage that she may have inflicted. "Then tell me, little girl, what is it like?"

Rogue hissed as Mystique's hands touched her side, causing pain to spread through her. "Very well," Mystique said, and Rogue wasn't sure she liked the tone she was using. "Pyro, where is the medical facility in this large tin can?"

"I can show you myself," Rogue murmured, growling when Pyro approached.

"I'm not entirely sure that you're thinking correctly," Mystique replied as they walked towards the door. "Well, tell me girl."

Rogue's scowl deepened and she begrudgingly told her where to go, needing ice to reduce the bruising she could feel beginning to form. They entered the room and she silently sat down on one of the makeshift beds, knowing their conversation was not over. Mystique handed her and ice pack, her gaze focused on Rogue's neck.

"What?" Rogue demanded, placing the pack on her side and glared.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Mystique warned her, pushing Rogue's head to the side, baring her teeth.

Rogue pulled away, purposefully making her hair fall over the bite mark she knew held Mystique's attention. "What do you want me to say?" Rogue asked, trembling slightly with anger. "That I won't let him touch me again?"

Mystique's mouth tightened, yellow eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms. "I want to know what possessed you to think this was a good idea."

"I _don't _know!" Rogue protested, hitting the bed. "It…just…"

"It just happens," Mystique interrupted and Rogue glared.

"Well it did," Rogue spat, her hands clenching into fists in her lap. "We went to Maryland. Kids, mutant kids, had been killed and he knew who did it and took me along." She looked down and stared at her hands. "I killed them."

"Good girl," Mystique stated and Rogue looked up, unsure how to voice what had happened next.

"Then we…there was so much adrenaline running through me, through him…and we…" she said, pulling on her hands, trying to explain.

"The word you're looking for is _fucked_, Rogue," Mystique told her, grasping her chin. "Use it."

"And now you hate me," Rogue murmured, looking away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I do not hate you," Mystique replied and Rogue looked at her. "I'm just disappointed."

"I figured that would happen," Rogue told her with a shrug.

"You have no intention of putting a stop to this impending disaster," Mystique stated and Rogue tried to think of a response to deny that before sighing.

"No," she replied, with a small smile. "I'm enjoying myself."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to stop that," Mystique commented, rolling her eyes.

Rogue's smile broadened and she shook her head. "Nope."

"You will let me know if he harms you," Mystique told her, and Rogue's eyes widened.

"You're leaving?" she asked. She knew it was inevitable, but nonetheless hated it.

"I am," Mystique replied, with a sigh. "My business with Emma and her little club is not finished."

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Rogue said, angrily.

"She wants you, plans on using you in some way," Mystique stated, leaning against the wall.

"Still don't mean you ain't gonna get yourself killed," Rogue replied, crossing her arms.

"Death is inevitable for all of us," Mystique said and Rogue glared.

"Don't be flippant."

"Don't use my own remarks against me," Mystique replied and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Fat chance," she said, removing the ice from her side. "Are you going to come back here? When you're done?"

"Yes," Mystique replied, a sly grin spreading across her features. "Hopefully you'll have come to your senses by then."

"Oh ha ha ha," Rogue said, cringing as her side ached. "That really hurt."

"I'm sure it did," Mystique stated. "Next time, remember to roll."

"I don't think I'll forget that," Rogue replied as she stood.

"Maybe, he'll keep his hands off you for a bit now," Mystique said as they walked out of the room.

"You really think you're funny," Rogue growled, glaring at her.

"The plane is ready when you are, Raven," Magneto stated from behind, and the two turned.

"Oh goody," Mystique replied and turned to Rogue, giving her a quick hug. "You know how to reach me. I expect news from you every few days."

"Sure," Rogue replied, with a wry grin. "Don't get killed."

Mystique nodded and Rogue watched her walk towards Magneto. "I _will _make good on my threat, Erik," she informed him, before continuing towards the hanger.

Rogue watched until the hanger door shut and then turned her attention to Magneto. "They'll probably employ the Sentinels right after the bill is passed," she stated.

"Yes," he replied, his voice sounding strained. "You have training."

She nodded and headed towards the gym, shivering when she heard him. "Find me when you are finished."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen**

Magneto stared at the globe slowly spinning on the far table and wondered how long it would take the rest of the world to enact their versions of a Mutant Registration Act. There was little doubt in his mind that Congress would pass the monstrosity, and the American public would rally behind their endeavor. He knew what would happen next, had seen this all occur half a lifetime ago when he was a boy.

_Registration is only the beginning._ He looked down at the number etched into his forearm, a constant reminder of what he endured, what he would not allow to happen to his people. He had endured one Holocaust, he'd be damned if he saw the rise of another.

There was a knock on the door and he halted the globe, waving his hand to allow entrance. "You wanted to see me?" Rogue asked from the doorway.

He frowned at her voice and nodded. "Yes."

Once she stepped inside he forced the door shut and looked at her. "Raven will be contacting you," Magneto stated, watching her closely, trying to gauge her response.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, shrugging. "You want a copy of whatever she sends, don't you?"

He didn't bother to answer. "Fine," she stated, her posture becoming defensive. "Want me to copy my e-mails to her for you too?"

"Of course," he replied and she angrily crossed her arms.

"And if I refuse?" Rogue growled and he smiled as he rose.

"You would not enjoy the consequences," Magneto informed her, and she rolled her eyes.

He moved towards her, noting her slight shiver as he neared. "She doesn't want me with you," Rogue told him, gasping as his hands grasped her hips.

"Raven doesn't like to share," Magneto replied, fingers slowly moving up her sides, stopping when she hissed in pain.

"I didn't move fast enough," Rogue murmured. "I…" She stepped away quickly from him as someone began pounding on the door.

He waved the door open, looking irritated. "The results are being announced," Pyro said before turning on his heel and heading down the hallway.

Magneto exited the room, sensing Rogue close behind him, his jaw tightening as he readied to hear the ill fated words that would seal every mutants' fate. _By creating this act they are inciting a war._

Every member of the Brotherhood was crammed into the room, staring intently at the television screen. They silently created a path, letting him through, Pyro ahead and Rogue behind, unconsciously flanking him.

The reporter began, and he turned up the volume, wanting all of them to hear. "…the United States Senate has passed the Mutant Registration Act…"

A loud wave of protests rang out in the room and Magneto raised his hand, effectively silencing them. "…President will address the nation at eight o'clock Eastern Standard time."

Magneto narrowed his eyes and the television shut off, his expression steely as he turned to face his Brotherhood. "We knew this day would come, my brothers and sisters," he began, his voice hard. "We have been training for this, planning our response, and now the time has come for the world to see what the Brotherhood is truly capable of."

The group replied with a chorus of cheers, only Rogue remaining silent. Magneto smiled at them. "Pyro," he said, looking at his young protégé. "You know what I require of your team?"

The young man nodded and smiled. "Alpha, let's move!" he shouted, and Magneto watched the first band of mutants exit the room.

"Caliban, Avalanche," he continued and the two mutants stepped forward. "Take your teams, continue to recruit. There will be many mutants disenchanted by this latest legislature."

"What about us?" one of the younger mutants asked, watching forlornly as the room began to empty.

"You will continue to train," Magneto replied, and looked at Rogue. "I leave them in your hands."

He could see the million questions she wished to ask flitter across her face before she nodded. "Let's go," she ordered the young mutants, who quickly stood and followed her from the room.

Magneto looked at the few remaining members. They would not blindly walk into a battle this time. Their attacks would be decisive, showing the world what would occur when mutants are harmed.

"Let us begin."

xxx

"The passage of the Mutant Registration Act will not be taken lightly by the mutant community," Magneto stated, looking directly at the camera, his expression steely. "We will not stand by and allow our brethren to be branded and catalogued for your government's pleasure."

His eyes narrowed, voice becoming tight as he continued. "By passing this act, the United States government has declared war on mutantkind. We will not be rounded up silently or pushed aside. The time of homo sapiens is over. Welcome to the age of Homo Superior."

He waited a few seconds before the camera turned off and looked at the mutant operating the camera. "Got it," the young man stated and turned to the one at the controls.

"I can interrupt the feeds whenever you're ready, sir."

Magneto nodded. "Do so," he informed them and exited the room, heading towards his study.

He waved the door open and settled into a chair, the television turning on. He smiled as he watched himself on the television, listening to the speech, wondering what reaction the various reporters and officials would have. He doubted he would need to wait long.

"So, this is what you were doing, while we were training?" Rogue murmured from the doorway and he turned, chastising himself for not closing the door.

She stepped inside and the door slid shut, her focus on the television, listening to his address as she came to stand beside him. "What is Pyro's group doing?" she asked once the feed ended, the interrupted shows resuming.

He knew it was only a matter of time before they were interrupted again, the government would want to respond. "Are you certain you want to know?" he asked, amused by the glare she gave him.

"I gave you my allegiance, didn't I?" she growled, hands on her hips, face flushed with anger.

"They will destroy every registration facility that they locate."

Rogue didn't answer right away, hands dropping to her sides. "Mutants will die," she whispered.

"The sacrifice of a few for the survival of many," he replied, watching her intently. "It will take a few months for the facilities to become operational. Pyro's team will…_practice_ so that the loss of mutant life will be kept to a minimum."

She shuddered and looked away, a haunted look in her eyes. He knew she was thinking of the Statue of Liberty and reached a hand out, gently touching her arm. She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "What about my group?"

"I will not send them out until they are ready," he informed her, hand moving to her hip.

"The X-Men will…" she began, sucking in a breath as his hand slid under her shirt, gloved fingers brushing against her stomach.

"I am well aware of their tactics, my dear," he replied with a smile, pleased with how responsive she was to his touch.

"No, you _were_ aware. This is a different team…my old team," she stated, biting her lip as his fingers slid along the hem of her pants.

"What do you suggest?" He watched her closely, drawing her closer.

"Depends on what you want to do with them?" she replied, with a shrug. She gasped as he drew his hands slowly across the underside of her breasts. "Draw them out. Force them to expose themselves and their school. Make them actually _see_ what awaits us all, not hide behind a dead man's dream."

He raised an eyebrow, noting the way her eyes narrowed as she thought of her old team. "Vicious little thing," he murmured, pulling her down so she was straddling his lap.

"I…what about the students?" she asked, arching into his hands as he roughly pinched her nipples. He enjoyed coaxing this reaction from her, watching her control slowly slip away as she became focused on his touch.

"They will be given an opportunity to join the Brotherhood," Magneto informed her, undoing her jeans with his power.

"I don't think you've got enough space here for all of them, especially if you've got Caliban and Avalanche recruiting," she said, gasping as his hand slipped underneath the fabric, caressing her through the cotton of her panties.

He could sense her struggle for control, her face shifting from arousal to annoyance and back again. "This is not my only facility," he replied, her hands coming to grip his shoulders as he began to rub her with insistent fingers. _Break for me…_

His gaze moved to the television, turning the volume up as the President of the United States appeared on the screen. "My fellow Americans," the man began and Magneto slipped his fingers underneath her panties, pleased that he was wearing gloves. "Magneto's threat against our country will not be taken lightly. Already Homeland security has begun initializing the use of a brand new mutant policing patrol."

Magneto's eyes narrowed and he slid one finger inside of her, thumb brushing lightly against her clitoris. An image of a Sentinel was displayed on the screen, confirming his suspicions. "The Sentinel program was created as a means to locate mutants and detain those that are violent felons," the President continued.

Rogue was moaning, her grip on his shoulders tightening as she bucked against his hand, her earlier restraint disappearing. "The Sentinels will locate Magneto's Brotherhood and arrest any mutant that does not follow the laws of this land."

Magneto sneered at the screen, quickening his pace, his other hand moving to her breasts. She was making soft mewling noises, pressing herself against his insistent hands and he knew she was close.

"If it is a war Magneto wants," the President stated, expression darkening.

"Now," Magneto whispered in Rogue's ear, smiling as she cried out, body tensing, her eyes shutting as she came hard against his hand.

"It is a war he shall have."

She fell against him and he removed his hand, tossing his gloves onto the table and gently ran a hand down her back. _Good girl…_ he thought, letting her power tug at him for a few seconds.

"The American people will not allow terrorists to dictate the laws of this land," the President continued, and Magneto glared at the screen. "Over the next few weeks, the Registration facilities will open in every major city in the United States. All mutants in the United States will have three months to register. Those who fail to do so will be seen as enemies of the state and be dealt with accordingly."

"I love that we're not considered American citizens," Rogue murmured, resting her head against his chest. "I was born there, that should make me a citizen."

Magneto brushed hair from her face, his focus remaining on the President. "These next few months will be trying times for the American people," the man continued. "Have faith in yourselves and your government."

Magneto waved his hand, the television shut off and the satellite phone moved towards him. He quickly dialed a number, enjoying Rogue curled up against him as the phone rang.

Pyro's voice appeared on the other end of the phone. "Proceed," Magneto stated and hung up, sending the phone back to its place.

He returned to caressing Rogue's back, pleased that all he planned was beginning to come together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen**

Mystique frowned, leaning back into the chair as she stared at the television. Her eyes narrowed as the news replayed the explosion of a hospital in Louisiana, the one that claimed to be able to abort only mutant fetuses. It was only a matter of time before Magneto and his little Brotherhood declared responsibility for the destruction of the atrocious institution. She pursed her lips and turned her attention to the laptop on the table, quickly writing an e-mail to Rogue.

It wasn't that Mystique disagreed with what the Brotherhood had accomplished, but if Magneto continued to be so rash in his plans he was going to get the girl killed. That was something she wasn't about to let occur. She sent off the short letter and leaned back in the chair, once again wondering why and how she had become so attached to Rogue.

The girl was a survivor, had endured life on the run and lived through Magneto's endeavor to use her, but Mystique didn't think that was it. She'd been surprised to find Rogue all those months ago, wandering in downtown New York, expecting her to be hiding away with the rest of the X-Men. Her surprise and respect for the girl had increased dramatically when she'd watched her use her power on the man in the park, taking his wallet and using the contents to get herself far away. Mystique knew then that the girl could be useful and had planned on molding her into a weapon.

She picked up the mug, sipping the coffee and glared at the screen. Through idle conversations she'd learned Rogue's family life before her powers had been a lot like hers. Deeply religious parents who were prone to show a good face for the neighbors, while behind closed doors their life was anything but tranquil.

Mystique shook her head and rose. It wouldn't do to dwell on the pasts. She had a mission to complete and when she was done she could knock some sense into the girl. _Or maybe Erik will destroy their little relationship for me by then,_ she thought, a vicious smile on her face.

She turned her attention to the man bound to the chair across from her, his face scrunched in concentration. "Mr. Walters, she cannot hear you," Mystique informed him, moving forward, her smile growing. She tapped the metal disc attached to his head. "This is an inhibitor. She can't hear your thoughts."

The man's eyes widened in fear and Mystique slowly undid the gag from his mouth. "What do you want, freak?"

Her fist slammed into his cheek, pleased when his head whipped to the side, his lip splitting. "I want to know everything Ms. Frost is up to."

"She will kill me," Walters protested, shaking his head, his fear growing.

Mystique removed the knife from her side and placed it against his throat. "If you do not tell me, I will kill you and it will be much more brutal than anything Emma could ever dream of," she replied, pressing the blade into his skin, drawing blood.

"What do you want to know?" he shrieked, terrified.

Mystique smiled. _So easy…_ "You are her accountant. Tell me what she's involved in," she said, not removing the knife.

She listened to him prattle on about Emma's parties, her work for various organizations, none of the information helpful. Mystique frowned. Times like these made her miss Rogue and her power even more than usual. "Tell me of Miss Frost's engagements with mutants," Mystique interrupted.

"Miss Frost wouldn't associate with the likes of your kind!" Walters sneered.

Mystique laughed the sound rising from the pit of her stomach. "My dear boy, how little you know," she told him, pressing the knife harder.

"She's forming a school!" he said, his voice rising hysterically.

"A school?"

"For the gifted," Walters stuttered, sweat beading his forehead. "Most of her attention has been focused on picking those who may attend."

Mystique smiled as he revealed the location of the school and stepped back. "She has a new student arriving today. They come to my office, parents sign the paperwork and then I bring them to the school. A car should be here any minute. If I don't meet them…" his voice trailed off as she morphed into his form. His eyes widened, terror filling them. "Oh god…"

"God is dead, little man," she whispered in his ear, undoing his bindings and forcing him to his feet.

"Please, you don't have to do this," he begged as she led him up the stairs.

"I'm a freak," she reminded him. "This is what freaks do."

"She'll know someone killed me," he protested.

"Accidents happen all the time," she told him, sweetly, pushing him down the stairs, hearing his neck snap.

She descended the stairs, sidestepping his body as she grabbed his briefcase, meeting the car he had called for outside. _Too easy…_

xxx

Mystique looked down at the mutant girl, blue eyes staring lifelessly up at her, an expression of shock plastered to her face. She wiped the blade clean and sighed, dumping the girl's body into the nearby dumpster. The only way to slip into the school unnoticed would be to become one of the children.

Killing the girl had been easy enough and she ignored the guilt she felt, reminding herself that by doing this she was protecting her own. Her parents hadn't brought her, merely gave the girl the paperwork and sent her on a bus by herself. Mystique knew they wouldn't bother finding her, most likely they were relieved that she was no longer their burden.

Slowly, she shifted into the form of the girl and picked up the suitcases at the end of the alley, making her way back into the building. She walked past the accountant's office, smiling at his secretary as she spotted the driver.

"Welcome, miss," the man said, nodding at her as he took her cases, leading her towards the car.

Mystique settled into the back, reminding herself of all she had learned from the child, practicing shifting her form as she pretended to peel away skin. The girl's terrified voice rang in her ears, _What did I do?_ Mystique shook her head, staring blankly out the window.

Dwelling on the past never helped anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen**

"Remember to work as a group!" Rogue shouted, sliding along the floor, catching Delgado's hand, letting him pull her up. "When you're out there, you are _not _alone. We want every single one of you to come back here alive."

She watched with growing fury as the Klienstock brothers ignored her, fighting their way across the obstacle course without helping their fallen teammates. "Throw me at them," she told Delgado, pleased when the older mutant didn't comment, merely tossed her effortlessly in their direction.

Landing, she grabbed onto two of their bare arms, tensing as their energy flowed into her, the two falling to her feet from the exertion of her power. She looked challengingly at the third before he froze, staring at her hands still in contact with his brothers.

"Teamwork is vital to staying alive," Rogue growled, disengaging herself from the men, raising an eyebrow at their thoughts. She refused to blush at the way they saw her, not willing to show any weakness.

Shaking her head, she looked at the others. "Everyone over here, now," she ordered, waiting a few seconds for her team to gather. "We're going to run this again and we'll _keep _doing it until you all make it to the end _together_. Do you understand?" she asked, looking at the Kleinstock brothers. The three nodded while the rest of the group verbalized their assent.

Rogue moved back to the wall, waiting for them to get to the starting point before she nodded to the other team of mutants, the ones who would try and obstruct their path to the end. "They are doing well," Magneto stated from behind her.

She didn't turn, her focus remaining on the group moving through the course. "If they worked as a team, they'd be doing even better," Rogue grumbled, crossing her arms in agitation.

"They are learning," Magneto said and she felt his hand on her back, slowly running up and down.

She forced herself not to shiver. "Bring your team to the debriefing room when they are finished," he told her and she turned towards him.

"What are we doing?" she asked, biting her lip at the intensity in his eyes.

"When you are finished," he replied and dropped his hand, exiting the room.

Rogue looked back at her group, smiling as they crossed the line together begrudgingly. "That was better," she informed them as they made their way towards her. "Magneto wants to see us."

There was a loud chorus of gasps in response. "Are we going on a mission?" Rusty asked eagerly.

"Where do you think he'll send us?" Scanner asked, her eyes wide and voice anxious.

"It ain't gonna be important," Skids muttered, crossing her arms angrily. "We're just the _misfits_. That's what the others call us."

"Since when did you listen to what others say?" Cargill asked, fixing her ponytail.

"Whatever Magneto needs us to do, we will do so with honor," Delgado stated and Rogue smiled at the older man's loyalty.

"As long as we get some action," Eric muttered. At least Rogue thought it was Eric, it was hard to tell the Kleinstock brothers apart.

"Oh yeah," his brothers agree simultaneously.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "When you're ready," she stated, amazed at how quickly they quieted down, looking at her with wide eyes.

She turned on her heel and led them down the hallway. Training her team had been difficult, especially when Magneto had taken her off of training only the younger mutants and given her this group. Almost all of them, with the exception of Skids and Rusty, were older than her. Delgado and Cargill had accepted her as their leader right away, their loyalty to Magneto not allowing them to have another response. Scanner, Rusty, and Skids had followed her easily as well, wanting nothing more than to work on their powers. Only the trio of brothers had caused her any problems. Rogue looked down at her hands and smirked. She didn't think she'd have problems again with them for awhile.

Rogue stopped right outside the room, turning to look at the group. "If you don't want to end up in a cell, I suggest you sit and listen," she told them, fixing the brothers with a pointed look.

They entered the room, and she noticed the slight tremble in each of them when they spotted Magneto standing beside the screen, speaking with another mutant. Rogue slid into the seat next to his, nodding to him in greeting, waiting to learn what this was about. She was pleased that none of the others spoke, all of their gazes focused on Magneto, though their anxiety was evident by their fidgeting. After a few moments, he sat down and motioned towards the screen, which turned on immediately.

The image of a small medical clinic appeared on the screen. "This is the Northwestern Medical Clinic," Magneto stated, the picture changing, showing various views of the facility. "Mutants are not allowed to be treated there."

There was a brief rumble of indignation from the group, silenced when Magneto raised his hand. "Last week, a young boy died," he continued, the image changing to show a child covered in scales. "He had been stabbed. Because they refused to treat him he needed to be transported an hour away. He died while in transit."

"Humans suck," Rusty muttered, shaking his head angrily.

"How can they just say who they won't take care of?" Skids asked, pursing her lips in confusion. "Ain't they got to do that Hippocratic thing?"

"The Hippocratic Oath," Cargill offered, staring at the screen.

"Yeah, _that_," Skids nodded. "Their licenses can get taken away."

"Yeah, because the_ humans _that decide to take them away are gonna care if some mutant kid died," Rusty said sarcastically, his eyes narrowing.

"We don't have rights anymore, remember?" Scanner said, looking down at her hands that were shaking. "President says we have to register."

"The President can suck my--"

"Enough!" Magneto demanded, and they looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"The atrocities occurring at the facility will not be allowed to continue," he said, looking pointedly at each of them.

"What do you want us to do?" Rogue asked, forcing herself not to smirk at her team's terror. She _had _warned them about being silent.

"We are going to destroy it," he replied

"How would you like us to do that?" she asked, ignoring Skids' frightened squeak.

Magneto detailed his plans and they eagerly listened. Rogue could sense their growing excitement and she smiled at his way with words. She doubted he truly knew how charismatic he was when speaking, how he could captivate a room with his presence. She forced herself to listen, making mental notes of the various scenarios they would need to practice, figuring which members would be vital for different aspects of the plan.

"Rest, my brethren," Magneto told them. "Tomorrow you will begin the intensive training in order to successfully accomplish your mission. You are dismissed."

Rogue shivered as he looked at her as she stood. "Stay," he ordered and she nodded, watching the others leave.

"They still don't work as a team," she said once the doors closed. "They need to before we leave."

"I have faith in your abilities," Magneto stated and handed her a printout. "This came from Mystique. She will be indisposed for a few weeks."

"Yeah," Rogue replied, skimming the letter. "I know. She said she'd try and contact me, but wasn't sure she'd be able to. Undercover and all."

He nodded, taking the paper back. "We may meet the X-Men on this mission," he told her, watching her intently.

"Goody," she said, leaning back in the chair. "Why do you keep saying we?"

"I believe it is time the world sees my face on more than just news broadcasts," he replied and she narrowed her eyes.

"You don't trust me to—"

"Hardly, Rogue," he interrupted, and her chair was tugged towards his. "I promised Mystique that I would not allow anyone to harm you. I will keep my word."

"I don't need a baby-sitter," she growled, glaring at him.

"No you do not," Magneto replied, smirking as he grabbed her hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. "The Klienstock brothers are giving you trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle," she told him, remembering their frightened looks when she'd touched them.

She looked closely at Magneto, her hand moving to his face, tracing the creases in his brow. "You look tired," she murmured, fingers trailing down his face. He caught her hand and she smiled as she stood, leaning over him. Rogue pressed her lips gently against his, savoring the feel of him beneath her, letting her power tug at him briefly, and then pulled away. "You should rest as well."

She exited the room, smirking at his tense expression, knowing she had caught him off guard.

xxx

"If you can't work as part of the _team_," Rogue growled, moving quickly towards Sven. "You _ain't _going on the mission."

The taller one sneered at her, though she noticed his gaze never wavered from her hands. "You wouldn't," he said.

"You need us," replied the other two, smirking.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't," she replied and turned. She could—and would—complete the mission without them if need be.

"Watch out!" Skids cried and Rogue ducked, spinning back towards the three, landing a kick into the nearest one's stomach.

He went sprawling to the floor and she grasped his hand, his power rushing into her, and she directed plasma blasts at the other two, sending them into the wall. She released her grip, glaring at Eric's blanched face, eyes widening in puzzlement as he was raised into the air, along with the Sven and Harlan. A loud ripping sound echoed through the gymnasium, a long strip of the wall wrapping around the three.

"I can handle _myself_," Rogue stated, angrily crossing her arms.

"Yes, you can," Magneto said from behind, his footsteps reverberating across the floor. "However, I will not tolerate fighting amongst members of the Brotherhood."

Rogue glared at his back as he moved past her towards the brothers. "Our fight is with those who oppress us, not our own kind," he continued, his voice becoming colder with each word. "If you cannot adhere to the rules of this facility you will leave. Do you understand?"

The three cried out as the metal wrapped tighter around them, before they voiced their assent. Magneto released the strip and the three fell unceremoniously to the ground. "Get back with the others," Rogue snapped, seething with anger.

They hurried towards the others and she turned, looking at them. "Do it again," she ordered, eyes narrowing as they hurried to their places, readying to practice their parts of the mission.

Her scowl deepened and she walked past him, forcing herself to become emotionless as they worked through the mission. Mystique's voice rang loudly in her head. _Emotion will get you killed. _

Halfway through, the Kleinstock brothers continued to work without the aide of Skids and Rogue moved swiftly towards them, using what Wolverine had taught her to lunge at them, knocking them to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Sven asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"_That _is what happens when you don't work as a team," she replied, stepping back. "Skids could have protected each of you, made it impossible for me to hold onto you, but you didn't want her help."

Rogue demonstrated, trying to grasp the other girl's arm but her hand slid off the force field surrounding the girl's body. "We work as a team so that we can benefit from one another's powers," she continued, reaching to help the three up. "Otherwise what is the point of a team?"

They nodded, rubbing various parts of their bodies that had impacted the floor. "So either start working with her or you can stay behind," Rogue told them, noting their scowls. "I don't have time for children."

"We're older than you," Harlan replied and she narrowed her eyes.

"Then act like it," she said, looking back at the others. "Let's run it again."

Rogue started walking back across the room, faltering slightly under Magneto's possessive look. She shivered slightly, images of _his _fantasies mixed with her own. Not good, she thought and shook her head. Now was not the time to contemplate their twisted relationship.

xxx

The next few days moved by quickly and Rogue's anxiety grew her stomach churning as mission date neared. She was pleased that the Kleinstock brothers began working with Skids, realizing that her power aided them, keeping their risk of injury to a minimum. Despite this, she still found herself unable to sleep at night, body restless with built up energy, forcing herself not to wander the halls and keep others up.

The morning of the mission, she found herself trembling with apprehension, imagining all the various things that could go wrong. "Your team is ready," Magneto stated, entering her room.

"I know," she replied, hands shaking as she put her hair up. _This isn't good. _She looked at her hands, willing them to stop.

She turned to look at him, crying out in surprise as he slammed her against the nearest wall. "What are you…?" Rogue gasped as his hand slipped under her pants, eyes closing as leather stroked her skin.

His hand moved under her panties and her hands grasped his forearms as he began rubbing insistent fingers against her. Her body arched into his as she bit her lip, feeling her tension drift away. She began to move against his hand, trying to find her release, eyes opening in shock as his lips pressed hungrily against hers. She shut them, eagerly kissing him back, shattering beneath him as her power started, his lust combining with hers.

She collapsed against him, burying her head in his chest as she tried to control her breathing. "Better?" Magneto asked, discarding his gloves in her hamper.

"Yeah…"

"Good," he replied, his expression becoming stony and she smoothed down her uniform, her expression mirroring his, readying herself for battle. "Come, we have work to do."

xxx

"They don't suspect us at all," Skids whispered, pretending to hold her arm gingerly as they left the front desk, the receptionist smiling at them.

Rogue tapped the pen against the clipboard and frowned. "If you keep talking about it, they will," she replied, locating a pair of chairs for them in the waiting area.

She forced herself not to look up as the brothers entered, their shoes and alerting her to their presence. "Bathroom," Skids muttered, moving towards them.

Rogue set the clipboard down and stood, ready to head the opposite way, freezing as she saw Wolverine. She thought for a moment that she could slip past him, frowning when he turned towards her. She moved quickly, trying to be inconspicuous as she spoke into the communicator. "X-Men are here."

Wolverine grabbed her arm, twirling her towards him, his grip painful. "What are you doing here?" he growled, trying to walk her down the hallway.

She spotted Bobby and Kitty and the new kid with wings. "Let me go, Logan," she said, trying to wrench her arm free.

"You hurt, kid?" he asked, looking her over and she knew he was trying to find an injury.

"Why would I come here?" she asked, eyes narrowing, flashing four fingers towards the others, letting him pull her away from anyone else's view. "They don't help mutants."

"You smell different, kid," Wolverine stated, looking intently at her as he sniffed.

A loud tearing announced the removal of the front door of the hospital, indicating Magneto and the rest of the team's arrival. Screams erupted from the waiting area and Wolverine released her, claws unsheathing as he turned. She lunged forward and grasped his bare arm, tensing as her power started.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her hand, trying to pry her off.

"You never should have come here," Rogue whispered as his energy was drained out of him.

He collapsed to his knees, eyes widening, betrayal emanating from them. "Marie…"

"Marie is dead," Rogue said, hating the tears that filled her eyes. "Goodbye, Logan."

She released him, watching his unconscious body fall to the ground. She leaned back against the wall, taking a moment to clear her head, the insistent beeping of her communicator forcing her to hurry.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled, trying to maneuver an older woman from the path of falling debris.

Bobby turned and she saw his eyes widen with shock at seeing her. He created a bridge of ice to block Rusty's spurts of fire directed towards the nurse's station.

Rogue moved forward, knocking him quickly to his feet. She heard Kitty cry out for him and Rogue leaned down, pressing her lips gently against his, taking as much of his power as she could. She broke the kiss, sending a spray of ice towards a family near Kitty, forcing the girl to help them instead of attacking her.

Rogue stood and walked past the screaming, cowering humans, ignoring their cries for help. She saw Skids and the brothers leave the other hallway, all of them smiling menacingly as they approached. "Let's go," Rogue ordered, pleased as her team exited the building.

A squad of police cars and fire fighters were parked outside, weapons trained on all of them. "You have brought this upon yourselves," Magneto said, rising into the air, sending pieces of metal towards them. "We will not support an institution that claims to be humanitarian and yet turns away mutants."

Rogue felt herself rise into the air with the rest of the team, watching as Kitty and Angel were able to drag Bobby and Wolverine from the building, others following closely behind. There was a loud explosion, debris flying into the air, Magneto's magnetic shield the only thing keeping them from being hit as the hospital exploded.

"You have been warned," Magneto muttered, raising them further into the air.

Rogue forced herself not to look at the chaos occurring below, remembering the little boy who had died because the hospital had turned him away. "Well done," Magneto stated, landing them beside the Brotherhood's jet.

Her team blossomed at his praise, quickly boarding the plane. Rogue set off another spray of ice before she felt the last of Bobby's power leave her. "Well done," Magneto repeated and she looked up, seeing him standing in front of her.

"I can never go back to them," Rogue murmured, sighing.

"No, you cannot," he replied, fiercely, his eyes narrowing. "On the plane."

She nodded, following him up the ramp, smiling at the excitement over finishing the mission from her team. She settled into the seat, listening to them discuss the mission and tried desperately not to shiver under Magneto's intense gaze.

xxx

Rogue stared at the ceiling, wishing she could sleep. She had been trying for hours, but her mind was racing and she ached to move, to get rid of her pent up energy. Sighing, she pushed the covers off and got out of the bed, heading towards the door, unsure where she was headed. The hallway was eerily silent and she wrapped her arms around herself.

The mission had been a success, and her team had continued their boisterous commentary the entire ride back to the base. Luckily, Magneto hadn't minded, though he didn't join in their enthusiasm. Running a hand through her hair, Rogue continued her trek, stopping briefly by the rec room, surprised to find it empty.

She pondered going to the gymnasium but didn't feel like running laps or practicing routines. Instead, she headed towards the kitchen, hoping a glass of warm milk would help her sleep. _It worked when I was little, _she reminded herself as she entered.

"Oh…hello," Rogue said, as she spotted Magneto sitting at the island.

He looked up from the paper he was reading. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, moving past him and retrieved the milk and a glass.

"Why are you up?" she asked as she put the glass in the microwave, waiting for it to warm.

"Couldn't sleep," he said wryly, and she stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to retrieve her milk.

She sat down beside him, blowing on the hot liquid and looked at the papers. "New targets?"

"A family was denied entry into a private community because their daughter is a mutant," Magneto said, placing a paper in front of her. "A newborn was abandoned in a dumpster because she was a mutant. Various companies have begun ordering employees to divulge if they are mutants and then firing them for a variety of reasons."

"The world sucks," Rogue stated, looking at the picture of the baby. Her fingers brushed over the clipping and she shook her head.

"It will only become worse," he replied and she looked up at him.

"I know," she said, taking a sip of her drink, and turned her attention back to the clippings. "The news reports are calling what we did an act of terrorism. They never even mentioned the little boy that was killed because of the hospital's bias, only how many were killed and injured in the blast."

He grasped her chin, forcing her to look up. "Did you expect a different outcome?"

"No," she murmured, shivering when his fingers brushed against her neck. "Did you?"

She sucked in a breath at his hungry gaze. "No," he said, his fingers moving to the straps of her tank top as her power began to pull.

Rogue licked her bottom lip, fighting back the sudden overwhelming urge to straddle him. His bare fingers brushed against her collarbone, her power surging and she arched under the strength of his desire. She shut her eyes as his hand moved back up her neck, brushing against her mouth before he dropped his hand. She looked at him, trying to muffle a whimper.

His hands grasped hers, roughly pulling her from the chair as he rose. "Your team did a remarkable job," he said, hands sliding up her back.

"Thank you," she replied, grasping his sweater. "You weren't so bad yourself," she continued with a smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow at that, fingers trailing along the exposed skin of her stomach. She sucked in a breath as images of his fantasies began swirling inside her head. It was becoming increasingly harder to think coherently, every nerve ending on fire as his mouth pressed possessively against hers, the kiss bruising. She kissed him back hungrily until her power began.

She tried to pull away, but his hands moved to her face, stopping her movement. Her eyes widened in fear, thankful when he released her, looking at him for any sign that she had hurt him. She found none and gasped as he hauled her up against him, lifting her, and her legs instinctively wrapped around him so she didn't fall.

Rogue looked at him through hooded eyes, her breathing fast, knowing what he wanted and that he was waiting for an answer. She pressed her lips hungrily against his, hoping that would suffice, pleased when he started moving them out of the kitchen. His mouth left hers, trailing harsh kisses down her neck before he had to pull back, his face flushed from the exertion her power caused.

She shut her eyes, overcome by his desire entwining with hers and shifted against him, smiling as he groaned, the door behind them opening with a loud tearing sound. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed and walked away, retrieving a pair of gloves from his dresser. Rogue bit her lip as he put them on, her focus on the way they slid slowly onto his hands. She saw through his thoughts what he could do with those leather clad hands, what he planned on doing, and moaned.

A slow, triumphant smile spread across his face as he approached her, her heart rate increasing with each step. "You can always leave, little girl," he murmured, leaning over her.

She glared at him, moving up to meet him, her lips pressing challengingly against his for a moment before she sank back to the bed. "Yeah, I know."

Magneto barred his teeth at her, grasping her hands and pulled them above her head. Rogue gasped as slick metal wrapped around her wrists, looking at him with trepidation as he released her. His hands moved to her breasts, brushing slowly across the fabric and she shut her eyes, arching into his touch, straining against the bonds, desperately wanting to touch him.

His mouth was back on hers and he bit her bottom lip, fingers twisting her nipples, causing her to shudder. "You were saying?" he murmured against her ear, her hair shielding him as he nipped it.

Rogue shut her eyes, whimpering as his hands moved over her body, teasing her. She felt him remove her clothes, arching against his touch, nearly coming undone as his fingers began to rub her insistently between her thighs.

"Open your eyes, Rogue," he ordered and she did, startled by his intense gaze. His pace quickened, and she heard whimpering, startled when she realized it was coming from her. "Come for me."

She couldn't disobey, nor did she want to, crying out as she broke. Her body tensed, the metal cutting into her wrists as she strained against the bonds. His mouth pressed against hers, swallowing her cry and she felt the metal release her, his hands moving to her wrists, gently rubbing the cuts. When he broke the kiss, she took the opportunity to pull her hands away, running them through the fabric of his sweater, cherishing the ability to touch him without him pulling away in fear.

She distantly heard the sound of his zipper being undone and the tearing of foil and her hands clenched his forearms as he thrust into her. Her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, urging him to move harder, pleased when he complied.

She came hard again, groaning as he moved faster inside of her and her earlier tension dissipated. She cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to leave marks through the material. He rolled off of her and she closed her eyes, getting her breathing under control, uncertain what she should do.

Rogue opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift, watching him with cautious eyes, blushing as he disposed of the condom. He discarded his gloves and she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest in an attempt to cover herself. _Am I supposed to get dressed and leave?_

"Go to sleep, Rogue," Magneto stated, and her blush deepened as his gaze raked over her body.

"Where are you going?" she asked, surprised when he moved back towards her, bare hand running up her leg.

She whimpered at the touch, her skin hypersensitive, power tugging immediately, shivering at his lustful thoughts. "Sleep," he urged and she laid back down, letting him pull the sheet over her body.

"You should sleep too," she told him, closing her eyes, hands curling into a pillow, breathing in his scent.

She felt the bed move underneath her and peered through half opened eyes. "Sleep," he ordered, shutting his eyes as he laid down on the other side of the bed.

Rogue shut her eyes, grinning as she let sleep overtake her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen**

"You're the new kid."

Mystique looked up, making sure she had a startled expression as she lowered the book she had been perusing. Two young men were staring at her. One had his arms crossed at his chest, a superior look marking his features, reminding her of Erik.

She instantly despised him.

"What can you do?" the other boy asked, peering intently at her.

"Why should I show ya?" Mystique asked, remembering to use a Kentucky accent.

"Geeze, we're just trying to be friendly," the smaller boy remarked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Ya might want to work on that," Mystique replied, with a smile, the sound of her persona's voice making her miss Rogue.

"Leave her alone guys," a girl around their age said, entering the room, a taller blond mutant following her inside. "She hasn't acclimated to this place yet."

"You and your big words," the second boy teased, rolling his eyes.

"Go away," the blonde replied, and opened her hands, revealing small circular glowing balls.

The two boys backed away, muttering to one another as they left. "Thanks," Mystique said, wondering what their powers were while making herself sound sincere.

"No problem," the brunette said, and held out a hand. "I'm Amara. That's Tabitha."

"Paige," Mystique told them, watching the two closely, trying to decipher if they were friend or foe based on their body language.

"You gotta learn the ropes quickly around here," Tabitha told her, and tossed the balls out the window. There was a loud explosion and someone shouted the girl's name.

"The ropes?" Mystique asked, wondering if she played dumb enough these two would inform her of all she needed.

"Yeah, we all want to prove ourselves, show Miss Frost that we'll make her team," Amara replied, sitting on the couch and picked up the novel.

"Her team?"

"Man, kid, he didn't tell you anything on the drive here?" Tabitha asked, popping a piece of gum into her mouth before beginning to smack it loudly.

"Huh?" Mystique asked, amused by how easily they bought her bewilderment.

"You're confusing her, Tab," Amara stated, giving her friend a pointed look.

"This _ain't_ a school," Tabitha clarified, sitting on the arm of the couch and twirled one of her little balls around in her hands. "Not like that place baldy was trying to force us into."

"Baldy?" Mystique asked, trying not to laugh at the girl's nickname for Xavier. "This ain't a school?"

"Well, it _is_, but if you don't make the grade, then you're out," Amara informed her, pulling her knees to her chest, reminding Mystique instantly of Rogue. "And not in a good way…you kind of…disappear."

"Yeah," Tabitha said, and tossed the ball over her shoulder. Mystique watched it sail out the window before another smaller explosion occurred.

"What team?" Mystique asked, looking between the two girls.

"Miss Frost is forming a team of elite mutants," Amara replied, placing the book back on the couch.

"We help her and she'll keep us safe from the government," Amara continued, resting her head on top of her knees and Mystique couldn't help but smile. Rogue did that when she was worried.

"And make us rich," Tabitha piped in, grinning madly.

"I just want to be safe," Amara said, looking down, squeezing her knees tightly.

"Like you wouldn't mind all that money," Tabitha replied, rolling her eyes.

Amara shrugged. "Thanks for letting me know…everything," Mystique said and Tabitha slid onto the couch beside her.

"No problem, kid," she replied, smirking. "Stick with us and you'll get along fine."

Mystique hoped she wouldn't need to stay here _that_ long. The girl was already getting on her nerves, even if she had provided some missing pieces to the puzzle that was Emma. She smiled shyly at the two before excusing herself, pleased when neither of them followed.

Wandering down the hallway, she stiffened, clearing her mind as she spotted the infamous five coming her way. She forced herself to look at them with awe, noting their superior expressions as they passed, their appearances and demeanor reminding her instantly of Emma. She _knew_ they were telepaths, had felt their insistent prodding in her mind the moment she arrived.

They looked intently at her and she focused her attention on them, knowing they wouldn't be able to penetrate the confusing chaos of her mind unless they caught her off guard. She meant to never allow them that privilege.

xxx

The next few days passed slowly as Mystique moved through the grounds, learning what she could about its facilities as well as those who lived there. Tabitha and Amara interrupted many of her journeys, pulling her into joining them at meals and break times. She managed to get away every so often and the others leaved her alone by feigning shyness, which they gladly accepted

She detested the various training exercises she was forced into, always having to be cautious not to show her level of expertise in hand-to-hand combat. She pretended to strip her skin, her form changing as she did so, thankful the girl's power was one she could mimic, even if only to a certain degree.

Slowly Mystique moved down the corridor, thankful they were not required to attend every session, using her absence as an opportunity to roam and gather information. She stopped outside the kitchen, making sure her shadows were not visible as she crouched. She could hear the television in the background playing a news report about the Sentinel patrols.

"Shaw funded them." _That_ was Finch, the sadistic bitch who taught bombs.

"Yes and he can block their frequency through the program he had installed. Makes it that they won't attack this school or any of us when the time comes." And that was Little, the vindictive bastard that taught fencing. Mystique rolled her eyes, unable to believe Emma required that in the children's training.

She pushed herself away from the wall and headed towards her room. She needed to learn what the program was and how it could be manipulated for her benefit.

"Paige!" Tabitha's voice echoed through the hallway and Mystique turned, waving shyly as the two girls walked forward.

"We're heading to the mall," Amara told her, smiling brightly.

"You could use a change of wardrobe," Tabitha told her, linking arms with Amara and then Mystique. "Plus we can go and ogle all the boys at the food court."

"Why would you want to look at _flatscan_ boys?" Mystique asked, using one of the girl's favorite words.

"Its not like we have anything _here_ to look at," Tabitha replied, pulling her forward, waving at two mutant boys that passed them. "Besides, we can cause some havoc."

"Miss Frost doesn't want us to…" Amara began, slowing down.

"She said to keep a low profile," Tabitha interrupted. "We won't get caught."

Mystique pulled herself free from the two. "No thanks."

"Oh come on, Paige," Tabitha said, smiling sweetly. "It'll be fun."

"I don't have time for your childish games," Mystique replied, turning swiftly, smiling at the sour expression she had caused.

"Don't expect _our_ help anymore!" Tabitha shouted and Mystique ducked into a nearby room, escaping the bomb thrown at her. She listened to Amara's calming words, coaxing the other girl to leave before the front door slammed shut.

Mystique turned and pursed her lips in disgust as she noted five pairs of eyes looking calmly at her from across the room. She felt the gentle probe into her mind and glared at them before leaving.

"She is up to something," one of them stated.

Mystique could almost feel the others nod their ascent. She needed to leave tonight.

xxx

She waited until her designated roommate was asleep, the sound of the girl's snores filling the room as she grabbed one of the novels from the bedside table. Mystique smiled, closing the door quietly behind her. If anyone stopped her, the book would be enough of an alibi. She hadn't gone anywhere without one, perpetuating the image that she was a bookworm and the teachers and students would have no problem believing she had left her bedroom to find a quiet place to read. _Everyone_ knew her roommate snored.

She moved slowly through the hallway, acting like a teenager not wanting to wake anyone up, making sure to tread on a few of the creaky stairs, even though she knew which ones not to step on. Once she was on the first floor, she dropped all pretenses, keeping to the shadows and listening cautiously to the noises around her. She entered Mr. Finch's office, easily picking the lock and bypassing his alarm system.

The computer's security was easy to circumvent and soon she was able to freely access his files. She copied various entries, smiling as she read the information, knowing that what she learned would help her bring down Shaw and his enterprises. Or at least give Magneto enough cause to go after the man.

Mystique raised an eyebrow as she accessed the students' files, quickly perusing through and learning why Emma had selected each mutant. Her eyes narrowed as she clicked on Rogue's folder, sneering as she read the information. _A weapon,_ she thought angrily. _They want her as a weapon._

Her eyes widened as she saw their plans, what they wanted Rogue to do for them. She knew it would kill the girl or change her indefinitely. _No._ Mystique frowned and shut down the computer before pocketing the disc and exited the room, moving towards the front door.

"Can't sleep, Paige?" Tabitha asked, leaning against the doorway, her eyes narrowed with hatred.

Mystique didn't respond, merely moved towards the girl and quickly took her down with a sharp kick to the ribs that sent the girl sprawling, head hitting the floor and knocking her unconscious. Mystique exited the house, disappearing quickly into the darkness. She needed to get back to Erik's base and give him the specifics to Shaw's damn robots and then take Rogue and get her somewhere safe, somewhere Emma and her lackeys wouldn't be able to find her and use her in their twisted endeavors.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Twenty**

Magneto looked at his reflection in the mirror noting the lines of age made more prominent by his serious expression. Time had taken its toll and the upcoming battles would not allow him any leniency. He had chosen this course.

He placed the razor back in the dish and wiped his face, amused as Rogue's voice drifted in through the partially opened bathroom door. It had been awkward at first, her age showing in her inability to talk, shyly hiding her body from him before the vivacious streak that he took pleasure in reappeared. The last few days had found things moving forward very quickly, beginning with her moving her few articles of clothing into his room and somehow taking over reading the bulk of his reports. He hadn't put up much of a fight about that as it allowed him to focus more on his upcoming plans.

"Caliban has sent forty more mutants," Rogue commented as he exited the bathroom.

"Forty-three," Magneto corrected, removing a sweater from the closet.

"Right, forty-three," she murmured and he turned, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her sitting crisscrossed on his bed in only her underwear. "This facility ain't gonna be able to handle any more people."

He watched her shift through the reports she was perusing. "And Avalanche called and said we should be expecting twenty-eight more from him," she stated and looked up.

"We'll be fine," he informed her, tossing a shirt to her which she deftly caught, sighing loudly.

He smirked, enjoying the ability to annoy her as she so often irritated him. She pulled on the shirt and then retrieved a pair of pants before pulling her hair up into a pony tail, her exasperation evident in her quick, jerked movements and the crease in her brow. Finally, she turned to look at him, hands on her hips, fixing him with a pointed look.

"Erik, there are going to be more once the Registration buildings begin operating," she replied.

His gaze moved to the buttons on her pants and he smiled as she jerked forward, her expression darkening as he used his power to control her. "They will not operate."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Pyro's group ain't large enough to deal with _all_ of them," she retorted, yelping as he exited the room, dragging her along. "I _can_ walk."

"What do you think they have been doing these last few months?" he asked, ignoring her muttering as they traversed the hallway.

"Causing chaos everywhere they go?" she quipped, and he waved his hand, tightening her pants. "Hey!"

He didn't answer, merely steered them into the kitchen. "Let me go," Rogue growled, glaring.

"No," he replied, smirking at her frustration.

"You infuriating…" she began, stopping as he forced her into a chair. "I _hate_ you."

Magneto turned and set down a cup of coffee in front of her. "Of course you do."

Rogue scowled at him before turning her attention to her coffee, dumping copious amounts of sugar into it. She looked down at the rest of the reports, stirring the mixture for a few moments and then looked up. "The Friends of Humanity is taking credit for the boy in Texas and for the family in Chicago."

"Of course they are," he replied, frowning as he sat across from her. _That_ group was becoming entirely too brazen in their attacks.

"They're only going to get worse," she said, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"As will our retaliations," he told her, sipping his coffee, pleased when she nodded.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and he watched her read the reports, once again amazed by the differences he saw in her from the frightened little girl on the Statue. "Stop staring," she murmured, handing him a report without looking up. "The 'Mutants for Humanity' group has declared its dislike of your methods and has joined forces with 'Humanity for Mutants' to create a peaceful commune in upstate California."

He waited a few seconds and she looked at him, trying really hard not to giggle. "_Please_ can my team pay them a visit," she begged, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Delgado entered the room, interrupting his response. "The X-Men are on the news," the man informed them.

Rogue frowned as she rose, stacking the papers neatly and handed them to him. "This can't be good."

"It rarely is when they are involved," he replied, his expression stony, leading her out of the kitchen.

He sensed her agitation, knowing their previous mission had forced her to show the X-Men where her loyalties lie. She tilted her head towards him and his hand settled on her back, leading them out of the room and towards the rec room, the mutants moving aside to give him access.

Warren Worthington Sr. stood in front of a podium, looking solemnly at the camera. "Not all mutants belong to Magneto's Brotherhood," he began, and glared at the man who had funded the cure. "Some, such as the X-Men, have helped all of us by protecting us from that madman."

The image zoomed out, showing the building behind him and a row of people, mostly children entering. Rogue gasped beside him, hand clasping his forearm. "That's Jubilee," she said, her voice barely audible. "Oh my god…and Bobby, Kitty…it's the school…"

"Those at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters are mutants that wish to live in peace and have come here today to register their names," Worthington continued, the camera focusing on the winged young man at the front of the line. "Including my son."

"I can't believe they're doing this," Rogue continued, her grip on his arm becoming painful.

Magneto barely noticed, his eyes narrowing in uncontained fury as Storm stepped up to the podium. "We stand behind the President of the United States and wish to show the American public that not all mutants are terrorists against this country. Most, you will find, wish to live peacefully," she began and his anger grew, the television shutting off abruptly as he turned and exited the room.

He heard Rogue start to follow him and shut the door with his powers, hoping she would take the hint and leave him be. Those in the hallway gave him a wide birth, jumping quickly out of his way, their eyes wide with trepidation. He entered his study, the door slamming closed behind him, metal spheres immediately beginning to rapidly spin around his body.

His fists slammed into the desk, unable to believe they would so easily betray their kind. "Don't they realize what will happen?" he growled, sending the spheres crashing into the nearest wall. "You were a fool, Charles, as are those you left in your stead."

There was a knock at the door and he wrenched it open, glaring furiously at Rogue, who was standing across the threshold. "I do not want to be disturbed," he stated, waving his hand, sending the door back to its original position.

There was another knock and he pulled the door off the wall, amazed that she didn't flinch. "A Sentinel has killed a mutant," she informed him and turned on her heel, walking brusquely down the hallway.

Magneto looked at the deformed doorway, molding it back into its original shape as he placed it back into place, exiting the room. He ignored Rogue's call for him as he parted the ceiling and rose into the air, intent on showing the world the consequence for harming his kind. He made his way to the hanger, turning the engines on as he boarded, closing the ramp behind him as he forced the hanger door open, maneuvering the plane into the sky.

The journey to the nearest town took little time and he landed the plane outside of the small city, disembarking in a matter of seconds. The sound of police cars filled the air, screams erupting as the citizens ran from the park, trying to find cover. His jaw tightened as he began twisting the vehicles in his path, throwing them into the crowd, pleased when the news van came into view.

"For every one mutant your government kills, I shall strike down one hundred humans as compensation," Magneto stated, before continuing his carnage.

He ignored the cries and the turmoil erupting around him, images of his childhood rushing at him, people being led quietly to their slaughter. _I will not allow it to happen again. _

His eyes narrowed as he sent cars flying towards the bus which was trying to escape his wrath. _This is the only way._

xxx

Magneto landed the jet in the hanger a few hours later, repairing the holes he had created as he walked through the hallways. He stopped at the common room, gaze moving to the television, watching the news broadcast images of the chaos he had created. His expression soured as he listened to his Brotherhood, hearing their gleeful banter about what he had done. He shut the television off.

Entering his bedroom room, his eyes narrowed as he saw Rogue sitting on the bed, papers scattered around her, her entire appearance reminding him of that morning. She looked up, her expression worried before she glared at him. "You should have taken back up," she stated.

He quickly crossed the room, the door slamming shut behind him as he grabbed her, hauling her roughly against him. His mouth sought out hers, kissing her roughly as he tore at her tank top, ripping the flimsy fabric.

"Erik," she gasped, breaking the kiss as he pushed her back onto the bed, quickly divesting her of her remaining clothes.

She trembled under his hands, his lips pressing searing kisses along her neck. He felt her power flare, pulling painfully at him and she hissed, trying to push him off. He grasped her hands, forcing them above her head as he began to rub her insistently between her thighs.

"Careful," she warned.

He ignored her, lips once again against hers, seeking out her tongue with his own. He released his hold on her hands, reaching for condom from the bedside table. Her hands were on his pants, releasing his erection. He entered her swiftly, driving deeply into her, his hands pressing into the mattress as her nails raked down his back, legs wrapping around his waist. It was quick, allowing him the release he needed.

He ended up lying on the bed with her curled on top of him, her fingers gliding slowly over his shirt. "You did what you had to," Rogue murmured, shivering as his hand slid down her back.

Magneto didn't reply, staring at the ceiling as he listened to her breathing steady, her hand ceasing its movements as she fell asleep. Screams echoed in his ears and he frowned as he remembered the screams of the terrified humans running from him. He did not regret what he had done, merely the necessity for such actions. Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to engulf him, knowing his dreams would be anything but peaceful.

xxx

Magneto woke, sensing another presence in the room. He quickly maneuvered Rogue off of him, sending her sprawling to the floor. She would be bruised but out of harms way. He sent the dresser towards the intruder, frowning as he realized that it was Mystique he had pinned to the wall.

"Well, isn't this a cozy little scene," she glowered, tensing as Rogue groaned, pushing herself up, her head peering over the bed.

"Hi, Mystique," the girl greeted, rubbing her side as she grabbed the sheet, twisting it around her body.

"Don't cover up on my account," Mystique seethed and he moved the dresser back to its place, keeping hold on various metal objects in the room in case he needed to force her away. It was never a good idea to underestimate her.

"Good to see you too," Rogue muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, toying with the ends of the sheet.

"Don't start, girl," Mystique warned, eyes narrowing, and he considered pinning her again with the dresser.

"I take it you obtained the information we needed," Magneto stated, guiding the conversation towards less hostile topics.

The blue mutant nodded, her disappointed gaze still locked on Rogue's form. "It's my life," Rogue said, crossing her arms in agitation.

"And you are making a wonderful mess of it," Mystique replied, her attention turning towards him. "How long until you tire of _her_? I expected more of you," Mystique continued and he watched Rogue's mouth open before she looked down.

"I…" the girl started, and he noticed that she was shaking.

"Enough, Raven," Magneto demanded, rising from the bed.

"Oh please, Erik," Mystique said, rolling her eyes. "Drop the protective routine. You suck at it."

"Continue in this manner, Raven," he warned, stepping towards her. "And I will force you from this facility and not allow you to return."

Her only response was a glare before the alarm sounded. Magneto tensed, turning his attention to the screen that dropped down from the wall, revealing Sentinels moving towards the base. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Rogue. "We have prepared for this."

Mystique quickly moved between them, grasping the girl's arm, cringing as Rogue's power started but refusing to release her grip. "_We_ are leaving."

"I can't leave," Rogue protested.

"Believe me, girl, we can find you someone else who can fuck you much better," Mystique assured her and Rogue glared.

"I ain't leaving," she replied, wrenching herself away.

"You stay here and he will get you killed, or he'll abandon you when you are no longer useful," Mystique warned and Magneto pulled his helmet towards him.

"You can stay and help fight, Raven or you can leave," he informed her, ignoring her sneer. "Rogue, you are in charge of the evacuation."

"I _can_ fight," she protested, pulling her clothes back on.

"That was an order," he replied, disregarding her glare before she left the room, muttering something unpleasant. He donned the helmet. "And so it begins."

"Stop being overdramatic," Mystique stated, and he looked at her, wondering if Rogue would forgive him if he left the woman trapped beneath the dresser when the Sentinels attacked. "I know how to control them."

Magneto raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I'll need access to a computer," she continued.

He nodded, leading her towards his study and gave her access to the laptop. "If this is a trick, Raven, I will have no regrets about killing you."

"The only reason you are not dead, Erik, is because I know she would never forgive me," Mystique replied, entering a CD into the drive. "Consider yourself lucky."

He watched her type, unwilling to ask what she was doing. "Shaw installed a program into the Sentinels, allowing him the ability to access them anywhere," she informed him, and he watched as schematics for the robots filled the screen. "With it he can mask the whereabouts of mutants, giving those he deems worthy a reprieve from their abilities."

"He can choose which mutants they can detect." The possibilities were endless.

"Done." Mystique shut off the computer and he led her through the base towards the upper level.

The mutants present were staring in shock at the Sentinels hovering a mile away. "They just stopped, sir," Delgado informed him and Magneto nodded, turning to address the group.

"We are leaving," Magneto stated. "The government will have tracked all of them to this location. We are no longer safe here. Gather the essentials and begin Delta procedures."

The mutants nodded. "Delta procedures?" Mystique asked.

"We are moving," Magneto said and looked at her. "They followed you here." He moved his hand, using his power to check her, frowning when he found nothing. "You have no device on you."

"The Cuckoos…"

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Cuckoos?"

She waved her hand before sighing. "Emma is forming her own team. She wants Rogue. They mean to experiment with her, see how long she must hold onto someone to _permanently _absorb their powers and then have her take as many as they see fit, forcing her into an unstoppable weapon. One that Emma would control using her own damn power," Mystique finished, and he noted the fear in her eyes.

"They will not get her, Raven," he replied and turned on his heel, moving towards the lower level. He ignored the flash of possessiveness he felt towards the girl. He merely refused to lose such a powerful member of his team.

They moved quickly to the evacuation route and he was pleased with the precision with which the Brotherhood was moving through the pathway. He ignored Mystique's questioning looks as they entered a large hanger, three cargo planes parked inside. He scanned the group, noting Rogue in the distance, calmly delivering orders to the mutants, directing them onto the various aircraft. Her eyes widened with relief upon seeing him and he moved towards her, informing the crowd that they were under 'Code Delta'.

"What happened to the Sentinels?" Rogue asked.

Magneto looked at Mystique, noting the laptop in her hands. "When we are clear, can you program them to destroy the base?"

Mystique nodded, turning the computer on and quickly accessing the files.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, waving a group forward.

"Shaw placed a program in them, allowing him to control them," Mystique replied, typing furiously.

"Now we have that ability. The government does not need to know that," Magneto informed her, steering Rogue towards the first plane.

Mystique boarded, nodding that she was successful and he forced the hanger door open. _The world will bow down to us,_ he thought, smiling as he looked at the Brotherhood members on board. _The time has come._


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Twenty-One**

Rogue scowled, marking off the mutants entering the quarters before beckoning the next group to come forward. The new base wasn't as large as they were used to and it would take some finagling to make sure everyone had a place to sleep. _That_ was a strenuous task in itself, but unfortunately she also had to deal with Mystique and her seemingly never ending quest to convince her to leave.

"Drop it, Mystique. My place is here," Rogue said, ticking off more names, before glaring at the blue mutant. "Do you think Magneto has _any_ idea how to manage all of these people? Frighten them, sure. Get them to join his cause, sure. But to figure out sleeping arrangements and cooking rotations, eating schedules? _Ain't_ gonna happen."

"Oh just look at how far you've come," Mystique replied, and Rogue decided she didn't like the Mystique's tone. "From an up and coming assassin to_ his_ illustrious assistant. I'm _so very_ proud."

"Stop it." Rogue muttered, waving forward another group, thankful this task was almost complete.

"You think because you are in his bed that he won't throw you away as soon as an opportunity presents itself?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"Believe me, girl, he's had far more skilled lovers than you," Mystique stated, blocking her path as the last of the Brotherhood entered a room.

"And yet he wants me," Rogue replied, side stepping her. "Jealous?"

Mystique's eyes narrowed and she grasped Rogue's arm. "Hardly."

Rogue sighed, trying to figure what she needed to say, baffled when Mystique cupped her chin. "I see so much of me in you," the older woman told her.

"I know."

"He is not capable of love," Mystique warned, releasing her hold. "His entire being is wrapped up in the cause."

"Mystique, I don't have time for this," Rogue replied brusquely.

"I suggest making time, girl." Mystique grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. "Don't be conned by his presence, his vision."

"I'm not." Rogue wrenched herself out of the woman's grip. "But I'm not conned by _your_ desire to have me with you either." She almost faltered at the flash of hurt in Mystique's eyes. "I know I can be a powerful weapon."

"Is that what you think?" Mystique's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not entirely, no," Rogue replied, sighing as she leaned against the wall. "But that's what I started out as."

"Things change," Mystique stated, crossing her arms across her chest in agitation.

"You don't think he can change?" Rogue asked, looking earnestly at her.

"No."

Rogue sighed again, knowing she'd never be able to sway Mystique's opinion; too much had transpired between the two. "I'm staying here. I'm sorry. But it's what I feel I have to do."

"Stay with this madman?" Mystique scoffed.

"Help mutants," Rogue replied, pushing off the wall. "However I can."

"You are a fool."

Rogue shrugged before biting her lip, trying not to look anxious. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"Are you going to leave?" Rogue asked, keeping her voice void of emotion.

"It's nice to see your anxiety over that possibility," Mystique replied and Rogue glared. "No. I don't think I'll give Erik the satisfaction of leaving you alone with him." Rogue didn't like Mystique's smile. "Besides, I'd like to be close by for when I need to kill him."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha."

"That wasn't a joke," Mystique replied, and reached out, brushing hair from Rogue's face.

Rogue caught sight of Delgado approaching them and straightened up. "I need to get to work," Rogue said, and looked suspiciously at her. "You alright on your own?"

"Just peachy."

"Don't go causing mischief," Rogue said, walking towards the older man.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mystique replied, smiling thinly.

"Uh huh," Rogue murmured, wondering if she should have a few members of the Brotherhood follow Mystique. _Not that it'll do any good. She'd disappear easily enough. Probably find the whole damn thing amusing. _

Rogue shook her head, focusing her attention on Delgado. "We have successfully catalogued all rations in the storage rooms," he informed her, and she quickened her pace to keep up with him. "There should be enough for two months if we ration them out accordingly."

"Do those calculations include the mutants Avalanche and Caliban were sending our way?" she asked, scribbling the information on the clipboard.

"Yes, ma'am," Delgado replied.

Rogue looked at him and scowled. "I ain't old enough to be a ma'am, Delgado." She took pity on him after a few seconds, and grinned, pleased when he relaxed. "Thanks for counting and cataloguing all of it."

"Anything to help the Cause," he replied, nodding to her before entering the gym.

Rogue smiled and continued her trek down the hallway, trying to remember the path that would lead her to the briefing room. She highly doubted that Magneto had left the room, even if she had been gone for a few hours. She scribbled a few more notes on her pad before entering the room, shaking her head as she spotted him in the same chair in which she had last seen him in.

He didn't bother looking up, but she watched as he waved his hand, one of the chairs moving away from the table. She rolled her eyes and sat down, removing one of the reports from his pile. "It's okay to take a break," she said, tensing when he glared.

"I will 'take a break' when we are free of human oppression."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, and leaned back in the chair. "The last thing we need is for something to happen to you," she told him.

"Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Rogue," he replied, removing the report from her hands. "However, it is unnecessary."

"You're an ass." Rogue scowled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I hardly think you just realized that."

She glared and stuck her tongue out, yelping as he forced her chair closer to the table. "Stop being juvenile," he warned and she silently cursed him.

Deciding it was better to not upset him, she retrieved her clipboard and began to inform him about the various projects she had completed. He raised his hand, effectively stopping her mid sentence. "I trust that you have accomplished the tasks I set before you," he told her, turning his attention back to the reports.

"Gee, thanks," she replied, sarcastically.

He looked back up, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, did you need more reassurance than that?"

"Ass," she commented, rising from the chair. "I'm going to figure out a training rotation. This gym isn't large enough to hold the various teams at one time like the other."

"I do not foresee this facility being at full capacity for long."

"Didn't 'foresee' the Sentinels finding the other base either," she replied, dodging the pen that flew at her.

"I shall deal with you later," he informed her, looking back at the papers.

"Oh goody." She quickly exited the room, grinning as she dodged the pen again before moving through the hallway, intent on keeping herself busy.

She worked on schedules throughout the day, determining training sessions, meal times, and anything else she thought needed reworking, desperately not trying to think of what chaos Mystique was creating. Eventually, she made her way to the kitchen, fixing herself a plate of the leftover spaghetti. She pursed her lips in thought, wondering if Magneto had eaten, deciding that he probably hadn't. She ate and then prepared a plate for him, retrieving a glass of water as well.

She entered the briefing room again, shaking her head at the sight of him still attached to the same chair, reports strewn in front of him. She placed the plate and glass on the table and exited the room, intent on getting some sleep. Tomorrow was the day the Registration facilities were supposed to open; she highly doubted that he would sleep.

She wasn't all that sure she would be able to, either.

xxx

Rogue groaned, grasping the pillow tightly beneath her head. Her face contorted in fear as the scenes unfolded in her mind. She watched as her team was rounded up, forced into the back of large army trucks, arms and legs manacled together by faceless soldiers. She kicked at the covers encasing her body, trying to escape the mass of mutants surrounding her, blocking her view. The crowd parted and she cried out, burying her face in the pillow as she saw Magneto hanging from make shift gallows.

Rough hands grasped her shoulders and she bolted awake, gasping as she stared into Magneto's face. He didn't say anything, his face impassive as he looked down at her. "Your memories like to mix with mine," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Always have."

"Mix with yours?"

"What you…images from Auschwitz," she murmured, leaning her head against his chest. "I saw my team…you…the Professor said that you'd eventually go away." She looked back up at him. "None of you do."

He brushed stray strands of hair from her face. "How much longer until the facilities open?" she asked, forcing herself not to moan at his touch.

"Four."

"Got tired of looking at papers?" She grinned at his scowl, hands bracing against his chest as he pushed her back down onto the mattress.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" he asked, grasping her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Mhm." She wrapped her legs around his waist, licking her lower lip in a way she hoped was enticing.

"Minx."

"Ass." She gasped as his fingers slid down her arms.

"Yes, you said that before," he murmured, and she wriggled beneath him, enjoying his sudden intake of breath. "Stop that."

She grinned wickedly at him, moving her hips against his, ignoring his command. He grasped her hips, stopping her movement before dislodging her legs from his waist. She pouted as he moved off of her and settled on the bed. Sitting up, she watched him, noting that he didn't seem angry with her, merely exhausted. She carefully moved to straddle him, resting her hands on his chest, pleased when he didn't push her off.

"Erik…" She hesitated, looking carefully at his expression. "Am I…" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Am I allowed to call you that? I know you told Pyro that John was his human name but Mystique calls you Erik…"

"Are you certain you want to follow in her footsteps?" He was clearly amused.

She hit his chest, glaring. "Never mind," she grumbled, moving to get off of him.

He grasped her hips, stopping her movement. "Pretty girl," he murmured, hand sliding along her covered stomach before inching her shirt up. "Is there something you need?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "_I _was sleeping. _You_ interrupted." She sighed, moving so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" he asked, slowly caressing her back.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. "Registration beginning…"

"The world will tremble beneath our feet." She smirked, stifling a giggle at his phrasing. "_What_ is so amusing?"

"Nothing, Magneto."

He grasped her hand and she looked up at him. "Erik will do."

She nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing against him. "I keep waiting for Mystique to come in," Rogue murmured, the sound of his heartbeat making her drowsy.

"The lock and handle have been rendered unusable," he informed her and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He moved her off of him, pressing her roughly onto the mattress. "I would rather not be interrupted."

She grinned, knowing she would be getting no rest. _Though, he won't either._ She arched up into his touch, groaning in dismay when there was a loud pounding on the door. "I think she bypassed your no interruption idea," Rogue murmured, giggling at his glare.

Magneto moved off of her, wrenching the door open. Delgado stood in the doorway, looking fearful. Rogue smoothed down her tank top, hoping she didn't look as disheveled as she felt. "What has happened?" Magneto asked, quickly rising and approaching the large man.

"We intercepted a call on one of the members of the Friends of Humanity," Delgado informed him, leading the two down the hallway. "We know the whereabouts of one of their command centers."

"Get dressed and gather your team in the hanger," Magneto ordered and Rogue nodded, thankful that Delgado departed quickly.

"Is this going to hamper your plans?" She pulled on her uniform, tugging her hair up into a ponytail.

Magneto didn't respond and she turned towards him, frowning as he placed on his helmet, his expression indiscernible. "The time has come," he muttered, striding out of the bedroom.

Rogue gave a bereaved sigh and followed him out, shaking her head as Mystique appeared at the end of the hallway. "I'm coming," the blue mutant stated.

Magneto waved her off, continuing his trek. Rogue cringed, following the two. _Oh this should be fun._


	22. Chapter 22

**Splintered Shadows**

**Part Twenty-Two**

"This is foolish," Mystique muttered, and crouched lower, moving towards the shadows along the wall.

Rogue rolled her eyes, following closely behind. "Ya didn't have to come."

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

The sound of a twig snapping stopped any reply Rogue had. She tensed, carefully observed their surroundings and waited for Mystique's appraisal of the situation. After a few moments, they continued on, slowly moving along the wall.

"I can take care of myself," Rogue said, glaring at the older woman's back.

"Of course you can."

Her eyes narrowed at Mystique's response. "Gee, thanks," she muttered, and placed a detonator on the ground.

"I have faith in you, girl," Mystique replied, and Rogue flinched as the woman's bare hand cupped her chin. "I have none in him."

Rogue glared as the woman's hatred for Magneto filled her. "Stop it." She wrenched her face away and shook her head, clearing it.

"I'm only trying to help," Mystique informed her. The smile that graced her lips was anything but sweet.

"Don't." Rogue maneuvered her way around her, placing another detonator along the way, freezing as she reached the corner. Her gaze moved towards the surveillance camera. "Dismantle, please."

She removed another detonator from the pouch slung over her shoulder, waiting for Mystique's okay before proceeding forward. "You shouldn't even be here," Mystique grumbled, waving for her to continue.

"This really ain't the time for one of your warning spiels," Rogue replied, scooting past.

"Behind me," Mystique snapped, and grasped her arm.

Rogue nearly stumbled as she was forced backwards. She winced as her back smacked into the wall and glared at Mystique. "Ow!"

"Quiet!" Mystique growled, and Rogue's eyes widened as a group of men entered the building. She froze, waiting for a response, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "You've gotten sloppy."

"I have not," Rogue grumbled, following Mystique along the wall towards the doorway. You just distract me.

The pair neared a large window and they crouched low, creeping towards it. Rogue slowly peered into it, eyes widening in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her. The room was full ofFoH members but her gaze was on the stage, focused on the five young mutants crucified on the stage. Her stomach lurched as one of them was disemboweled, the child's screams drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. Rogue's eyes narrowed and she started towards the door, growling as Mystique grabbed her, forcing her against the wall.

"There are mutants in there," Rogue whispered, trying to get away.

"And charging inside will only get you killed." Mystique silently surveyed their surroundings, before nodding towards an open window a few feet away. "Keep your eyes open and listen."

"I have done this before."

Mystique scowled at her. "Then be quiet."

Rogue bit back another growl and followed, stopping underneath the window, wondering exactly how they would be able to get inside without being noticed. She froze as one of the men began speaking. "Let the Earth be cleansed of these spawns of Satan."

Ear-piercing screams erupted through the air and Rogue peered into the window, gasping as the children were set on fire, struggling to break free as Mystique dragged her back down, pinning her against the wall.

"You cannot help them now."

"I can avenge them!" Rogue protested, trying to get up.

"And get yourself killed!"

Rogue glared, ceasing her struggle as the man began speaking again. "These are not the only demons we will cleanse from the Earth today! Right now, an elite team has been sent to the abomination that is parading as a school. They will purify the grounds of all mutant filth and show the world that the X-Men are not our saviors."

Rogue's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, they're at the mansion." She pushed Mystique off and ran towards the rendezvous spot, not paying any attention to her own safety. She clicked on the communicator, her voice shaking as she spoke. "They're attacking the mansion."

"Rogue?" Magneto's voice crackled.

"They're at the school," she continued, forcing herself to run harder. "They're at Xavier's."

She rounded the corner, Mystique right behind her. She faltered, stumbling over the underbrush, seeing the others making their way towards the jet. "The Friends of Humanity are attacking the mansion." She struggled to catch her breath, grasping Magneto's arm to steady herself. "They…they burned children…in the back."

Oh god. She felt like throwing up.

"Destroy it," Magneto ordered, and she watched as Delgado pressed a few buttons on the laptop. "Get onto the jet. Set course for Xavier's."

"They should look after themselves," one of the Klienstock brother's muttered and Rogue gasped as he was pinned by a piece of metal against the jet.

"Perhaps, I should leave you here to fend for yourself," Magneto replied, and Rogue shivered at the ferocity of his voice. There was a loud explosion, and Rogue turned, watching the FoH 's headquarters explode. "On the plane!" Magneto ordered, and Rogue followed the others, smiling at the destruction and screams occurring below.

Her smile faltered as she thought of the mansion and hoped they didn't arrive too late. She bit her lip, settling into one of the seats and reminded herself that she needed to be strong, or at least put up a strong front. Her team would be looking at her for how to behave. She looked around the aircraft, noting Skids' and Scanner's worried expressions. Rogue unbuckled her seatbelt and walked to the front of the plane.

"We should call ahead. The X-Men will attack us if they don't know we're coming," Rogue said, her gaze focused on Magneto. "They have procedures in case you were to show up at the mansion."

He looked down at her and she shivered at the intensity of his gaze, unconsciously taking a step back, images of the Statue of Liberty flashing in front of her. He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, clearing it. "It'd be better to focus our attack on the FoH than warding off the X-Men," she continued, flashing him a brief smile.

"Call ahead," Magneto instructed Delgado and Rogue turned towards the larger man, tensing when the only reply they received was static.

The jet began to descend and Rogue's eyes widened in horror at the mayhem occurring below. "Protect the students," Magneto demanded, forcing open the door as he exited, the others following closely behind.

Screams erupted from various parts of the grounds followed by gunfire. Rogue ran forward, ignoring Mystique's cry for her to wait. She rounded upon a group of FoH members, shooting more rounds than was necessary into them, wiping hot tears from her eyes as she spotted two of the younger mutants on the ground a few feet ahead. Both of them were dead.

She used everything Mystique had ever taught her to make her way through the carnage, killing any member of the group that she came across. Her hatred for them grew with every body she discovered, seeing the horror on the student's lifeless faces. Someone has to be alive.

She rounded a corner, firing off several shots, pleased with each body that fell, desperately trying not to think of the men's families. If they cared about their families they wouldn't have come here.

"Rogue!"

She whirled around at the sound of her name, lowering her gun as Magneto approached. "They are dead." He removed the gun from her hand and she was torn between remaining strong and curling up against him.

"Were there any…?"

"Skids and Scanner found a handful of students secured in the Danger Room," Magneto informed her.

"That's where they were supposed to go," she whispered, harshly wiping away tears. "The sewer system was compromised a few months ago." She shook her head, looking back at the various students' bodies. "Where are the teachers? It's just the kids out here."

Rogue looked up at the sound of an aircraft approaching and watched as pipes were ripped from the side of the house. They dropped to the ground as soon as the X-jet came into view. The plane landed a few feet away and the X-Men exited. Rogue had a feeling their looks of devastation mirrored her own.

"Oh goddess…" Storm said, and Rogue watched as Kitty fell to the ground, throwing up in the bloodstained grass.

"Where were you?" Rogue screamed, furious with them for leaving the mansion unprotected.

Bobby shook his head as he knelt down beside Kitty. Nightcrawler began whispering a prayer, hands clutching his rosary to his chest. There is no god here. Rogue forced herself to look away under his unwavering gaze.

"We…we were at a press conference…because of the recent bombings…" Storm replied, looking ghastly. The others that exited the plane didn't look much better.

"Bombings?" Rogue looked at Magneto.

"Pyro's team," he stated, crossing his arms.

Rogue looked across the grounds, fists clenching in anger. "They knew you would be gone and attacked when you were most vulnerable."

Bobby shook his head and helped Kitty stand. "But how did they know where we live?"

"It would not be difficult to hack into the Registration's files." Mystique stated, and Rogue gave the woman a sidelong glance, noting the rest of her team was flanking behind them, the surviving students huddled closely together.

Storm looked pale. "The students placed this as their address. Oh goddess..."

"You are no longer safe here," Magneto stated, and Rogue turned her attention towards him. She doubted anyone else noted the tension in his stance.

"We're fine, bub," Logan growled, crossing his arms.

"Fine?" Rogue asked, incredulously. "They"--she pointed to the dead bodies on the ground--"ain't fine."

Logan looked at her and she flinched at the flash of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "What are you going to do? Wait for the next wave of attack?" Mystique asked.

There was silence for a few moments before a barrage of questions started from the surviving students, their voices hysterical.

"Are they coming back?"

"They want to kill us!"

"I don't want to die."

"You do not have to," Magneto stated and rose into the air. "I shall grant safe haven to all those who choose to join us."

"We don't need you," Logan answered, and Rogue watched as the X-Men moved towards the students, faltering as Logan gave her a piercing glare. "We take care of our own."

"Oh yes, you've all done a remarkable job so far," Mystique replied, snarling.

Rogue turned and looked at the students, frowning at their scared faces. "We are leaving," Magneto stated, moving towards the jet. Rogue shook her head at the wreckage and followed him, stopping when he turned back towards the X-Men. "This is what humanity has in store for us. Choose your side soon, X-Men. The war is upon us."

"Destroying the registration facilities was not the answer," Storm yelled, the air crackling around her. "All you have done is create more hatred."

"That act was born from hatred," Magneto replied.

"It was born from fear!" Bobby said, shaking his head. "Fear because of mutants like you!"

"Those who hate us do not discriminate between good and bad mutants, Iceman," Magneto stated, and Rogue didn't think he'd ever looked more fearsome. "They hate us because of what we are. Nothing will change that."

"We will," Kitty protested. "We can. If we work together, if we work with them…"

"You're endeavors will end in nothing more than travesties such as this. They will return."

Rogue watched as a few students pulled away from the others. "They're gonna come back?"

"Dude…"

"Ms. Monroe…"

"I don't want to die."

Rogue watched the students waiting for them to walk away from the X-men, to join the rest of the Brotherhood on the jet. But they didn't. They merely stepped back closer to the X-Men. She shook her head, unable to understand how they could stay.

"How can you leave with him?" Bobby yelled, his face contorted in rage. "He tried to kill you! He did kill you!"

"He wants to save us all," she replied, wishing they would understand.

"He's a madman," Bobby protested, shaking his head. "He's changed you."

"Come, Rogue," Magneto said, placing his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, startled by the tenderness in his gaze. "They do not understand. They never will."

She nodded and followed him onto the jet, biting back tears as the doors shut and they set off for the base. The ride home continued in silence, exhaustion showing on most of their faces. Rogue was pleased that she was not in charge of the students when they landed. She needed to get the blood off of her, to scrub her skin until she felt clean. She dismissed her team and headed towards her bedroom, ignoring Mystique's concerned look.

She stripped as soon as she entered, tossing her clothes towards the hamper, wondering if the blood would ever come out. She stepped under the hot spray of the shower, crying out at how hot it was as she shut her eyes. Tears fell down her face as she slid down the shower wall, seeing the faces of kids she had known, unable to understand why the X-Men continued to deny what was happening. She grasped the washcloth and scrubbed her skin, trying to get the blood off. I Fools. They were all fools /I . She couldn't grasp why none of them had left, why they were still unable to see what was happening in front of them. This was a war and they were sitting targets, the whole damn school was and there was nothing she could do about it. They would most likely perish because they didn't want to admit Magneto was right. I Stubborn fools. /I 

She heard the door open but didn't look up, dropping the cloth onto the floor. "They…they mean to kill us all," she whispered, shivering as the water was turned off. She looked up, trying to smile as Magneto handed her a towel and failed miserably.

She stood up, letting him wrap it around her and she started trembling, hands grasping his uniform. "If…if the machine worked…if it'd mutate them all...I would step into it right now…"

Rogue wasn't sure what kind of response she was expecting but it definitely wasn't his lips crushing down onto hers and him pressing her against the wall. She began to feel dizzy as her power started tugging at him, gasping for breath as he pulled away, roughly kissing her neck. "Careful…" she murmured, knowing she was draining him as the metal beginning to sing.

"No."

She groaned as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them back into the room, dropping her onto the bed. She groaned as he pulled the towel from her body, his gloved hands sliding over her hypersensitive skin. She arched under his touch, fingers digging into his shoulders, begging him to be harder, rougher. She ground herself against him, murmuring incoherently as he pushed her down, hearing the sound of foil rip before he thrust into her.

She met his every stroke, thankful when his lips pressed hungrily against hers again. His thoughts and power seeped into her, her awareness of the metal surrounding them adding to her sensory overload. Her fingers raked over his shoulders and she tossed her head back, crying out as she broke, hearing him in her head—my brave, beautiful soldier.

His teeth sank into her neck and she groaned as he found release, falling on top of her for a few moments. He pulled away and she stared at the ceiling, trying to control her breathing, gasping as his fingers trailed along her arm. She turned towards him, moving so that she was curled up by his side and sighed as his fingers caressed her hair.

"How can they be so blind?" Rogue asked, thinking of the X-Men.

"They do not wish to see the inevitable. It is easier to disregard what is happening around them."

Rogue nodded, her mind overloaded with questions. "Sleep, Rogue," he told her, and she closed her eyes, smiling as he pulled the sheet over them. "We will deal with the aftermath in the morning."


End file.
